Tribualtion Chronicles
by Carowen
Summary: The first year of Tribulations are over as Abbie and Ichabod start the second year and their new relationship.
1. Year Two

Seven years of tribulations was their plight together, seven years of demons, death and chaos. Abbie knew being the second witness would bring her down some pretty dark roads but she hadn't expected to find love in the midst of this.

They had faced countless dangers and each time come out stronger for you. The first year fighting the minions of hell had been bloody but they had got through it together. Now on the eve of the second year Abbie could feel a bitter cold creep into her bones.

Finding her way back to her sister and back to the heart she had all but given up on was something Abbie was sure she'd never have again. Yet, here she stood in the archive with Jenny looking through old history books and her heart beating with so much love that she felt guilty for it.

The cause of that love stood just a few feet from her, his tall frame and blue eyes both making it hard for her to breath. Jenny gives her a flash of a smile as she catches her sister staring lustfully at Ichabod.

Abbie had agreed to do this _courting _thing Ichabod's way and it was driving her crazy. In the past she'd went on a few dates, dinner, movies and if the guy was not a total creep they made out until they both needed a cold shower. Ichabod, on the other hand was a true gentleman, right down to the kissing of cheek or hand.

They had spent several nights together just talking, occasionally sharing a chased kissed. Each and every night Ichabod would excuse himself bidding her a goodnight. Tonight, however, would be different. Abbie had enough of this being properly courted stuff and was ready to show true feelings to this blue eyed tease.

Putting a book back on the shelf, Jenny leans in to whisper to her sister. "From the way you're looking at him I'd say you're ready to pop."

Abbie furrows her eyebrows, trying not to smile at Jenny. "Pop … that's one way of putting it. I swear Jenny; his chivalrous ways will be the death of me."

"Why doesn't it surprise me that Rip Van Winkle hasn't quite caught up the twenty first century way of dating?" Jenny tries not to smirk as Ichabod walks up behind them.

"May I ask what has the two smiling so merrily?" Ichabod stands between them, his blue eyes studying Abbie's face.

Jenny turns to him, her facial expression full of mischief. "Abbie was just telling me about the date she has planned for you tonight. Something about cooking you dinner."

Abbie gives her a crossed look as she takes the book from her sister's hand.

"Dinner? Are you planning an evening of domestication for us Abigail?" The tone of his voice causing Abbie to glare at her sister harder.

"Yeah, I was going to ask if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight. We haven't had a new demon attack in weeks so I wanted to just have a nice quiet dinner alone." The truth on her tongue was mixed with a tint of deception.

They leave the basement, Ichabod always walking Abbie out with his hand firmly planted on the small of her back. In a way this had become comforting to her, it felt nice.

With a table full of Ichabod's favorite foods, Abbie goes about putting on her tightest dress. The one shoulder satin black dress cradled her curves, accented her breasts and showed just the right amount of leg. As she slips on her black high heels she hears a knocking at the door. "Coming!"

Seeing Ichabod in _normal_ clothing was nothing new to her but seeing him now she knew Jenny had something to do with it. Before her stood a man so gorgeous she could feel the heat radiating from her body.

His locks of wavy brown hair fell on his shoulders, framing his face in such a way it made his blue eyes blaze back at her. Once she got her eyes to move from his handsome face she noticed the tailored navy suit, the jacket drawn at his waist making his broad shoulders stand out.

In the back of her mind all she wanted to do was grab the black skinny tie around his neck and drag him into the bedroom. The pangs of desire ripping through her made it hard not to do just that.

He presents her with a bouquet of flowers, his smile sexier than it should be. "Good evening Abigail. Am I too early?"

"No, not at all." She takes the flowers and notices the blush across Ichabod's cheeks. A victorious smile breaks across her face as she thinks to herself that two hundred bucks for this dress was well worth it.

Ichabod pulls out her chair for her, his fingers grazing her arm as he does so. They go about having dinner, sharing some ordinary chit chat.

From time to time Abbie can see his eyes dart to different places about her, each time a new blush breaks across his cheeks.

As they finish their meal Abbie places her hand over his. "Ichabod, we have been dating for a while now and I agreed to do this your way."

He laces his fingers in hers as he interrupts her. "But this is not your usual pattern of courtship. Do you wish more of me Abigail?"

Pulling her hand from his, she rises from her chair and sits directly in his lap. Ichabod's eyes go wide as she starts undoing his tie. "More … oh yes Ichabod, so much more."

"Are you referring to relations? I think after a suitable amount of time we could discuss such things." As he protests she lowers her lips to his.

Her lips move over his, tasting the wine from dinner. Suddenly Ichabod kisses her back, his hands capping the back of her head. The desire that had been eating her alive finally spills out, all of it coming out with each heated kiss.

With Ichabod's tie in her hand she smiles back at him. "Take me to bed or lose me forever."

Ichabod smiles back at her, remembering the line from the movie they had watched with Ms. Jenny a few nights ago.

He lifts Abbie in his arms, his lips caressing the heated skin of her neck. "Is this your wish, to be with me in the biblical way?"

Abbie twists her fingers in his hair, her brown eyes dripping with want. "I don't know about biblical but I do want to be with you."

He walks down the hallway towards her bedroom, the two of them locked in a heated stare.

Putting Abbie down on the bed he sits down beside her, his eyes showing his doubts. Abbie takes his hand, resting it in her lap. "Abbie … I haven't known another woman since my wife and as much as I do care for you, want you … I fear you will find me lacking."

She eases off the bed, dropping her dress to the floor. His eyes take in the beauty before him, her skin glowing in the moonlight from the window. "I could never find you lacking Ichabod, I love you too much."

With only her black lace panties and high heels she straddles him, Ichabod placing his shaking hands on her naked back.

Her small hands slide under his jacket, helping him ease it off his shoulders. Button by button she laces down his shirt until it to lands on the bed. As she leans towards him she can feel his hardening manhood rubbing against her.

Abbie lifts herself from his lap as she watches him pull his belt free and slide off his pants. As he lies on her bed in the black satin boxes she whispers thank you to Jenny for attending to every part of his wardrobe for the night.

Inching back in the bed she feels Ichabod lock his long arms around her, pulling her to him. "You do me a great honor Ms. Mills. To allow me to know you, taste you, be with you in the most intimate of ways. I shall do my best to please you."

Rolling on top of him she can feel his hands slide up on her ass. "I know you will. Just relax Crane."

His fingers pull at the lace about her ass, pulling it down slowly. She makes quick work of the satin boxers, her belly tightens upon seeing his long hard length. She had seen only one uncircumcised man before but nothing as glorious as the member before her.

Her lips trail from his mouth, over his neck and down his chest. Every inch of her skin was tingling, her opening getting wetter by the moment. Ichabod's long fingers rest at her waist as he enjoys the journey her lips are on. "Abigail … Abbie? What are you doing?

She gives him a devilish smile as her lips wrap around his length. The intense pleasure coming from having his cock in her mouth was beyond words, every inch of him more alive than he'd ever been.

"Christ!" He cries out as she goes down deeper, taking more if him in. He can feel his toes curl as her tongue laps at his leaking head. "No … don't you dare come."

Before Ichabod can protest she fixes her aching opening over his now throbbing length, her body taking him in slowly.

"My word Abbie … that was marvelous." His words come out jagged as she moves herself over his impressive shaft.

Twisting her eyes shut she can feel him bucking up to meet her grinding, the two of them moving as if synchronized.

His pale hand moves across her smooth stomach, her skin tantalizing him even more. She takes his hands, placing them on her breasts. He squeezes softly, letting his thumb rub over her hardening nipples. "You are exquisite."

She looks down at him, her eyes smiling back at him. With one more motion down his slick cock she can feel her release surging forth.

With her moment of bliss upon her, Ichabod flips her to her back and finds his own.

Abbie lays her head on his chest, her fingers lazily playing with his chest muscles. "I don't normally do that … have unprotected sex but with you it doesn't matter."

Gazing down at her with great curiosity he ponders her words. "Unprotected sex … is that what he just had? I thought I lay with a woman that had completely beguiled me."

Abbie tries not to laugh as she rolls over toward the nightstand, bringing out a silver packet. "Remind me to show you about condoms next time."

Ichabod gives her a wanton look as he kisses her softly. "Then let the lesson begin."

She rips open the condom as she slides down the bed.


	2. Year Two - First Demon

Abbie is awakened by the sound of her cell phone, her body still curved into Ichabod's. She answers her cell as Captain Irving tells her to get to the precinct immediately.

Rolling over she gives Ichabod a long, sweet kiss. "Good morning." Her fingers brush his hair from his face.

Slowly he opens his blue eyes, his lips forming a smile. "Indeed it is Abigail."

He kisses her back, his hands finding her waist. With a simple roll of his body he pulls Abbie atop of him, the two of them kissing deeply. "Irving wants me in like now. I knew it was too good to last."

Ichabod kisses down her jaw, taking in the supple skin of her neck. "Must we leave your bed; I am rather fond of it."

A bright smile breaks across her face as she kisses him quickly. Pulling herself from his arms and her bed she steps on the condom wrappers from their lesson.

"I'm going to get a quick shower." She turns to look over her shoulder to see Ichabod sitting up in the bed, his eyes drinking in her naked form. A mischievous thought pops in her head as she walks to the door. "You coming Crane?"

Not sure if she means it, he stares back at her. When he hears the water come on in the shower he walks down the hall, slowly opening the bathroom door. "Are you sure Abigail? It's not customary for …" Before he can finish his sentence Abbie reaches out of the shower and takes his hand.

They stand face to face in the steaming shower, the warm water spraying on Ichabod's back. She places some shower gel in her hand then on his chest. The feel of his tight chest muscles make the pangs in her belly return, her slick hands gliding over him.

"I guess this isn't customary either?" She doesn't look up at him in fear his cool blue eyes would make her lose her resolve and she meant to enjoy him this morning.

"Not customary but welcomed. Abbie … may I?" He reaches for the bottle beside her, taking the shower gel as well.

His soapy hands glider over her shoulders, down her back and resting on her firm backside. Suddenly she looks up at him, her need for him taking her over. "Damn it."

She pushes him against the shower wall, her lips kissing every inch of his freshly cleaned chest. "Take me Crane … take me now."

Ichabod wasn't sure how they were going to have relations in the tight quarters of the shower but he'd give it a try. His hands grip her backside as she lifts her legs to his waist.

Turning her to the shower wall he holds to her to him as they let their lips and tongue explore each other's mouth. "Abbie … what about the condoms? Do you not feel protected when one is about my manhood?"

"Like I said Ichabod … with you it doesn't matter." Her hands grip on his shoulders as he aligns his hard cock to her slippery opening. Slowly and with great need he enters her, Abbie's body quivering around him.

She lets out a moan, then a slight hiss as he thrusts in. Ichabod watches her face, making sure it's pleasure that he sees. Her head dips down to his neck, her lips taking a small nibble at his collarbone.

The sensation of her teeth grazing his skin was foreign but very sensual. He can feel his entire body shudder with his want for her as he pushes deeper inside her vibrating velvet.

Her legs tighten around his waist as he works in and out of her, his length and girth filling every inch of her. "Ichabod … faster." She murmurs in his ear as her bliss creeps over her.

Wanting to please her, he does as he's told but keeping in mind not to jostle her too hard. He pumps at a quicker pace, the feel of core tightening around his length sending him into his own release.

As Abbie comes down from her sexual high she opens her eyes to see Ichabod resting against the shower wall, the water soaking him. "My God Crane … how do you manage to look so damn sexy all the time? If we keep this up we'll never get to work."

"I'm not sure what you mean but if it's bothersome to you I will try to cease." His eyes drop down as if he's displeased her. Placing her fingers under his beard chin, she lifts his head, kissing him swiftly.

"Don't change a thing … not a thing." They smile back at each other, the water starting to turn chilly.

With a quick shower the change, Ichabod still not use to his modern clothing but Abbie sure as hell loved it.

Arriving at the precinct with coffee in hand they are greeted by Captain Irving, his eyes scolding them. "You're late … I called you an hour ago."

Ichabod sits in his usual chair beside Abbie's desk as Captain Irving pulls her to the side. "Is there a problem Captain?"

"You two did it … you actually did it. Oh, don't give me that no I didn't look Mills, it's all over both your faces. I knew you two were getting close but damn … didn't see this coming." Irving stands with his hands on his hips giving her that fatherly glare.

"What I do or who I do on my time off is just that … my time. Now if we can get to the new crisis." Abbie moves around Irving with a gleeful smile on her face.

"Is there a problem Abigail?" Ichabod stands as he approaches, his hands going automatically towards her.

She waves at him, her eyes darting to her ex in the corner. Luke's eyes narrow as he looks at Ichabod and Abbie could tell the good Captain had shared his thoughts with him.

"We found three teenage boys in the park this morning, two are in the hospital and one was dead on arrival. You two go to the park, see if you can find anything the officers could have left behind then get over to the hospital. Those kids are our only link to what happen." Irving hand the two of them folders, inside pictures of two boys that looked malnourished, both of them gray and sickly looking.

"I see skateboards in the background. They were out skating when they ran into whatever did this. These boys look like they haven't eaten in weeks." Abbie looks up to see that studious look on Ichabod's face. "You got something Crane?"

Walking over to Abbie he points to the picture of a dark haired thin boy with three red marks on his neck. "Here, these marks are unusual. I've seen these marks before, as if the skin was singed upon touch."

They leave for the park, taking in the surroundings. Ichabod examines the foliage as Abbie goes over the ground they boys were found on. "You find anything Crane?"

"Lieutenant, perhaps I have. These leaves are void of any color and it is yet not fall." Ichabod takes a few of the leaves, Abbie placing them in an evidence bag.

Once at the hospital the boys are worse than before, one of them on live support. Abbie asks the parents of the second boy if she may talk to him. The boy is actually thinner than earlier that morning, his eyes bulging out of his face.

"Seth, can you tell me what happen?" The sickly boy lifts his hand, pointing to Ichabod. Ichabod comes closer, leaning his ear towards his mouth.

He looks up at Abbie as the boy speaks. Lifting his head he gestures Abbie to follow him in the hall. "The boy knew I was in possession of those leaves and told me the demon is in my pocket."

As they exit the room the boy's heart monitor goes flat, the emergency team rushing in.

Going to their basement they start clearing the shelves of any and all books that may help them find this demon. Jenny comes strolling in through the back way (Ichabod's hole in the wall).

"What's up?" She takes the book from Ichabod's lap.

Ichabod fills her in on the new demon menace, Jenny eager to help. They go back to their books when Jenny pulls Abbie to the corner. "What?"

"Aren't you going to tell me about last night? I went to a lot of trouble to get him ready for you. Please tell me you two didn't just fall asleep on the couch." Abbie's eyes dart from her sister and straight to Ichabod.

"We didn't fall asleep on the couch." A playful smile curls on her lips as Jenny gives her a wide eyed look.

Jenny grins back at her, the two of them begin to giggle. Ichabod clears his throat from across the room. "Ladies, if we shall. The youths of this realm are depending on us to protect them from our newest foe."

Abbie walks over, sitting down beside him. "What makes you think this demon wants only teenagers?"

Jenny goes through the files on the three teenagers found in the park, her eyes looking up at Ichabod. She hands the file to her sister, her finger resting on a specific space on the page. "Each one of those boys were orphaned and in foster care. Those boys had been abandoned by their real parents, that's it."

"There is a lesser demon that works in the serve of Moloch. He feeds the life force of the young to the greater demon. Young males in the throes of puberty are precisely what the demon needs. When a young male is transforming from boy to man is life force is at its strongest. It's at this time the demon can harvest the energy and use it to make Moloch stronger. We haven't much time; he need feed seven times to gain all the strength he needs." Holding the door open for Abbie and Jenny he waits.

"Jenny I need you to look into the boys past, see what foster homes they were in." Abbie races towards the door, leaving her sister to her work.

Once in the car Abbie looks over at Ichabod, his hand curling into hers. "This morning was unforgettable. Thank you for giving your heart as well as your body, I will cherish them both."

"We are one now Ichabod, have been for a very long time. I was thinking, you need to get out of that hotel room. Would you like to move in with me?" She can feel the palm of his hand become sweaty.

"We have shared your bed; I do believe I can share your home as well." They smile at each other before getting down to business.

Jenny calls Abbie telling her all three boys came from the same home but one boy had been currently adopted. "Crane, why is this demon going after these boys. Won't any prepubescent boy do?"

He looks back at her, his eyes gleaming. "Ms. Jenny was quiet right. Their real parents abandoned them and Moloch feeds on lost children. According to the records of Babylon, this demon's name is Ornais and bronze is his weakness."

They get to the Sutter Home for Boys, a foster placement facility, when Ichabod spies dead foliage around the edge of the house.

He points it out to Abbie, the two of them going on guard. An elderly woman with salt and pepper hair walks out on the porch. "Can I help you."

"Lieutenant Abbie Mills and this is my partner Ichabod Crane, we need to talk to you about the three boys found in the park this morning." Abbie watches the woman wring her hands, a fresh sweat breaking out on her forehead.

The woman sits on the porch, offering them a cool beverage. Abbie walks on the porch while Ichabod examines the shrubs and flowers along the edges.

"I didn't know those boys had got out past curfew and Seth wasn't mine to watch." Abbie looks her over, the tale tell signs of stress all over her face.

Abbie stands, looking through the window. "Do you have any more boys here that are in their early teens?"

"No." The lady quickly answers. "My boys are at school at the moment."

Her cell rings as she excuses herself. Jenny tells her that Mrs. Sutter was on the verge of bankruptcy and her house had been in foreclosure. Now she had more than enough money in the bank and her house was paid for. Abbie asks about the boys being kept at the house, Jenny telling her there are four more boys ages 13 to 15 still living there.

"Crane!" Abbie yells for him as he comes running. "You lied to me and what for … money?"

"It would seem Mrs. Sutter has made a deal with the devil." Ichabod rushes in the house as Abbie handcuffs Mrs. Sutter to the porch.

Once inside they can hear sounds coming from the basement. Ichabod kicks the door in, easing his way down the darkened steps.

Abbie turns on her flashlight, exposing a pagan alter all lit up. Ichabod places his fingers in the bowl of blood, drawing an ancient symbol on the wall. "Abbie, I need you to find anything made of bronze and quickly."

Rushing back up the stairs she pillages the house until she spots the bronze cabinet knobs. Using a kitchen knife she unscrews one, running back down the stairs. "Ichabod!" She screams as a clawed monstrous hand has him by the throat.

"Now Abbie … now." He manages to get out as the red eyes of the demon look down on her.

She grabs a pickaxe from the corner, plunging the bronze knob on the tip. Striking the demon over and over, she watches tiny gashes and cuts form in its tough hide.

The demon opens its mouth, a razor sharp tongue lashings out at her. It cuts her hand causing her to drop the axe. As she reaches for her gun the demon stomps towards her. Ichabod lifts the axe, burying it deep in the demon's skull.

The room fills with the shrill sound of the demon's cries, the demon writhing in pain. Ichabod takes Abbie's hand as they run for the stairs. They make it to the porch when the basement explodes, the house in flames.

Back at the precinct Abbie rests her soot cover face on the desk, the cut in her hand bleeding. Ichabod takes her hand, wrapping a bandage around it. "We need to get you home."

Abbie kisses him on the forehead, her body too sore to do much else. "Our home Crane … our home."


	3. Yeart Two - The Ball

It takes Abbie and Ichabod a few months to get used to living together. From Abbie's bouts of insomnia to Ichabod's nightmares, they learn to comfort one another.

On one particular night Ichabod had been tossing and turning, his dreams of Katrina and the Horsemen haunting him. He wakes in a sweat and screaming. Abbie reaches over to him, cradling him in her arms. "It's okay now, it's all over. It was just a dream Ichabod."

"I apologize Abbie; I did not mean to wake you from your sleep." He clings to her; Abbie had become his port in a storm.

She kisses his forehead, her fingers stroking his arm. "I wasn't sleeping. I never sleep when you're like this. All I can do is wait for you to wake and hold you."

They fall asleep again, Ichabod completely wrapped around Abbie. When Abbie wakes she smiles at the image of Ichabod's long legs hanging off the bed.

Slipping out of his arms she pats down the hall for a late night snack. Pulling half of an apple pie from the fridge she places a slice in the microwave. The war she and Ichabod were fighting had taken a toll on her. The last two and half years had gone by in a flash.

Abbie knew without a doubt she was right where she was supposed to be with this complicated man. When the microwave dings she pulls the ice cream from the freezer, placing a large scoop of vanilla on top.

As she sits with one foot under her she takes a fork full of the pie when Ichabod's lips caress her neck. "I see you are spending some time with an old friend. Do you wish for me to leave?"

"No … please stay." She gets another fork, handing it to the smiling face before her. "Maybe we could make this our thing." They both take a fork full of pie; the two of them talking long after the pie is gone.

Ichabod was grateful that Abbie understood him calling out Katrina's name in his sleep, him waking from a frightful dream of her. Abbie knew how much Katrina meant to him and that his dreams helped them fight the good fight. She tucks a strand of hair behind his ear, giving him that smile that always comforted him. "Ichabod, when Katrina comes to you she does so to help you. I know she told you to open your heart and be free. She let you go so you could love me. I don't want you to ever regret that choice. If your nightmares are worse being with me than I would rather set you free too."

He rises to his feet, pulling Abbie in his arms. "Please my sweet Abigail, do not fret. My love for you is unconditional, far removed from any feeling I have for Katrina." He looks into the honey pools that hold his heart and kisses her deep. "You are my heart now Abigail Mills and I beg of you to take caution with it."

She climbs up on the countertop, her legs draped over his hips. They kiss with a fervency so heated they lack the energy to move. When the sun rises, casting a warm light across the kitchen floor, Abbie rests her head on his shoulder. "Let's go back to bed. Maybe we can get a few hours of sleep in."

Lifting her in his arms they go back to bed. Abbie finds her peace when she's in his arms; the only sound in the room is their hearts beating together.

This time it's her nightmare that wakes them both, Abbie's screams startling Ichabod from his slumber. "Abbie?"

She lays weeping on her side, hot tears covering her face. He lays there, holding her, stroking her arm and waiting.

Turning to face him, she sees those cobalt blue eyes. She can feel her heart calm as her body relaxes. "I had a dream about Corbin and he told me all of hell was out for my head. He told me that in the coming days to be careful who I trust, even the sweetest smile can carry death. Then I watched as he spat blood onto his desk, his throat gashing open. Ichabod, what's coming for us … what's out there?"

"Katrina told me as well to place my faith in people lightly. Hell itself was sending the darkest beast for both of us. As she vanished from my sight she warned me to keep you close, in the coming days you'll be more important than any other." His fingers caress the skin of her arm.

As they go about their day, Ichabod can sense a hesitation in every step Abbie takes. He too is more precautions, his eyes investigating every new face that crosses their paths.

Once in the archive they let out a held breath, this place was their home away from home. "Captain Irving wants us to look into those mysterious fires and the break in at the historical society. I'm sure there a new big bad out there waiting for us."

"Indeed, I fear this as well. We have faced and defeated all that hell has placed before us. This will be no different. Now, let us see what items were taken from the museum." His long fingers take the list form Abbie, his blue eyes quickly scanning the page.

Jenny comes in through her door as they call it, plopping down in one of the leather throne chairs. "What's cooking Casanova?"

Ichabod nods to her, his mind pondering over the list. Jenny looks hard at him and her sister, noticing dark circles under both their eyes.

Scooting up close to Abbie, Jenny whispers softly. "What's up with you and Mr. Moody?"

"We've just had a long night is all." Abbie goes over to Corbin's cabinet, pulling a few files out.

"You two have been living together for six months. You can't tell me you two are still going at it like rabbits." Elbowing her sister in the side she starts to laugh when she sees the scowl on her face.

Abbie goes into the dream of Corbin, even telling her about Ichabod's dream of Katrina. Jenny listens intently, remember the nights her dreams haunted her too.

"Hey Icky … you guys need a day off from ghost busting. You need to take my sister on a _proper_ date." She holds bites at her bottom lip to keep from laughing as Ichabod gives her a cross look.

"Ms. Jenny, how many times must I ask you not to call me that?" He did hate being called that but Jenny was the only one that got away with it.

"There is this sweetheart's ball and I'm sure you two would fit right in. You have to show up wearing colonial dress, it's some sort of benefit." Jenny's brown eyes gleam at the prospect of getting Abbie into a ball gown.

"We don't have time for that Jenny, we're working a case." Ichabod holds up one finger as he approaches Abbie.

"Are they not hosting this event at the Historical Society? This would be an excellent chance to investigate matters properly." They look at each other as the idea of it sinks in.

"Okay … I'm in." Abbie shrugs her shoulders as Jenny slaps her back.

"I'll go get your costumes. Trust me … I got this." Before Abbie can stop her she's out the back entrance.

While they're waiting for some reports to come in an envelope marked Mills shows up on Abbie's desk. She cautiously opens it, the contents two tickets to the sweetheart's ball. Captain Irving walks over with too large of a grin. "When I heard you two were looking for tickets to tonight's ball I had to make sure that happened. I'll be seeing you there."

Abbie gives him a smirk as he walks away, Ichabod not too amused. "I'm sure you my dear Abigail will be the bell of the ball."

Jenny is sitting in their living room when they get home, two dress bags hanging from her fingers. "Jenny … I knew I would regret giving you that key."

"Come on guys. I took the liberty of getting your costumes. I got you a beautiful dress and I promise Crane, you'll like yours too." She hands Ichabod his costume as she takes Abbie into the bedroom.

The eggplant purple dress was more modern than Abbie had expected. The corseted top is satin and simple with two straps that draped off her shoulders. The bottom is layered in ruching at the bottom that dipped and gathered until it hit the floor. With her hair down and laying over her exposed shoulders, Abbie puts on the black lace gloves to complete her look. "You know, Mom always did say less was more when it came to make up. She was right, you're beautiful Abbie."

Jenny had managed to find a military uniform of a captain form 1776, one that Ichabod was all too familiar with. The long navy overcoat, the navy jacket, the white button up dress shirt, the black necktie, tan pants and knee high black leather boots. He had put this uniform on so many times it was like going home.

With his hair tied back he goes to look in the full length bathroom mirror, a thousand memories flooding back to him. Tonight he would be taking Abigail into his world and for once he wouldn't be the one out of place.

He paces the living room, waiting for Abbie to emerge from the bedroom. When his eyes next behold her, he can feel his heart stop. "Ms. Mills … you … you are."

"I thought this day would never come … Ichabod Crane at a loss for words." She kisses him softly, her heart beating again as well.

She had seen Ichabod in clothing from his period but this, this was something different. He stood proud, every inch of him a regal man of honor.

Ichabod takes her hand, kissing it lightly. "Shall we my lady?"

"Have fun kids … don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Jenny shouts out to them as they leave the apartment.

"Jenny said I wouldn't need the car, not sure what she's done." As the words leave Abbie's mouth she looks up to see a horse drawn carriage.

Ichabod takes her hand, helping her up in the carriage. He could tell the crisp late winter air would be too cool for a carriage ride for Abbie in that dress. He takes off his overcoat, placing it over her shoulders. "You look divine. I shall keep you close to me tonight in fear some other may wish to steal you away."

She cuddles up to him, her gloved fingers laced in his. "I could say the same thing. You are very handsome in that uniform. Those blue eyes and accent may cause a few heart attacks tonight."

The pale pink blush on Ichabod's face tells her his modesty is still in check.

They pull up to the ball, Captain Irving just arriving. "Mills … Crane … wow. Color me impressed." He introduces his wife to them, the four of them walking in.

Once inside it seems every eye in the room is on them. Abbie suddenly feels what Ichabod must feel like every single day of his life.

The band begins to play a waltz as Ichabod takes Abbie in his arms, swooping her out on the dance floor.


	4. Year Two - Layers

Abbie felt a bit light headed as Ichabod sways her across the dance floor, his feet a master of the dance. As the music dies she finds herself facing the most handsome man in the room. "I don't think I've ever danced like that in my entire life."

"Then tonight shall be a delight for us both." He gives her a chased kiss before escorting her from the dance floor.

Captain Irving gives Ichabod a smile as he walks beside him. "You really seem to know your way around a dance floor Crane. Is there any chance I can get you to show me some of those moves."

A small smirk crosses his face, making Abbie giggle. "It would be an honor Captain."

Abbie grabs them two glasses of Champaign, the tiny bubbles tickling her nose. Ichabod takes a small sip then a drink. "It's an acquired taste Ichabod but in situations like this it helps."

"I take it you feel somewhat out of sorts here Ms. Mills. Let me reassure you that you are the most beautiful flower in the garden. As for the matter of the missing items, how do you propose we go about acquiring entry into that guarded room?" His lips graze her ear as he whisper so softly it sends a shiver up her spine.

She opens the small purse about her wrist, pulling out her lock picking tools. "I have my ways Ichabod."

"It would seem you have the means but lack the privacy to carry out your criminal ways." He places his hands behind his back, giving her that overly clever smile.

Captain Irving comes over to Abbie, whispering to her. After he leaves she feels Ichabod in on what the Captain has planned. "He's going to the basement to cut off the power. I'll need to be at the door but I'll be picking the lock blind."

They walk over to the Historical Items room, Abbie palming her tools in her hand. She backs against the door when Ichabod takes her by surprise and begins to kiss her passionately. He pushes her up against the door, his hands planted firmly on her face. "I'll provide you this distraction. No one will assume anything but two lovers being amorous is what is taking place when the lights go dark."

As his lips and his tongue take command over her she loses herself in his passion, her body melting like butter against his heat. The room goes dark and she forgets the door for a moment as his lips leave heated kisses down her neck. "Abigail … the door."

Clearing the lustful fog in her head, she goes about picking the lock. When the final tumbler clicks she pushes the door open. Taking Ichabod's hand they enter the room, closing the door back quietly.

They stand in the darkened room, waiting for the lights to return when Abbie backs Ichabod up against the door, letting her lips take his. She can feel her heart pound against her chest, her belly clench with electric snaps. At that moment all she wanted to do was have Ichabod take her right there.

The lights flicker back on, illuminating the museum cases. Ichabod pulls Abbie from him, his heart beating just as rapid as hers. "I fully intend on slowly taking that dress off of you later, for now we must go about the reason we are here."

Abbie gives him one last kiss, her brown eyes sparkling like two bright stars. "I don't think I can wait for you to slowly take this dress off. I'm sure we can work around the layers."

Her words cause his eyebrows to rise; he was more than intrigued on what his ebony beauty had in store for him.

They turn to find the two empty cases, the lights inside shining on the velvet fabric. The police report stated that no finger prints or marks where left on the glass. Reading the plaques below the glass Abbie tugs at Ichabod's sleeve. "Why would anyone want to steal the first key to the city?"

"And the city seal. It would seem the founding fathers of Sleepy Hollow have secrets of their own." Ichabod pulls a portrait of the first council of Sleepy Hollow from the wall, the seal and key lying on a table. "Abigail … the seal and key, they both contain the All Seeing Eye. I can only deduct that a coven is to blame." His eyes gaze back at her, the two of the almost stunned.

A knock at the door makes them both jump. "Abbie … Crane?" Captain Irving opens the door, waving for them to hurry out. "The Mayor is giving a speech so I thought now would be a good time to get you out."

"We have to get to the archives now. Thanks for the distraction Captain." Abbie takes Ichabod's hand as they weave through the crowd.

The horse carriage driver is snoozing when Ichabod helps Abbie back in. "My good man, we are taking our leave now."

Once back in the archives Abbie goes straight to the books on Sleepy Hollow. Ichabod takes her hand pulling her back to him. "Did you not mention we should work with your layers?"

She smiles at him, gathering her dress in her hand. "Yes I did but I think stopping the Apocalypse trumps me wanting have you take me right not."

He picks her up around her waist, planting her on a cabinet nearby. His fingers push up the layers of her dress, letting his hands caress the skin of her thighs. "Ichabod." She smiles at him as he takes off his overcoat and jacket.

His liquid blue eyes turn a lustful shade darker as he undoes the buttons to his trousers. Pulling the purple panties down Abbie's legs, he gives her a quick smirk before kissing her. "Just a taste my sweet Abigail."

With his arms wrapped around her he pulls her flush to him, his leaking length resting at her throbbing wet opening. She quivers as he slowly enters her, the head of his manhood sending tiny shiver throughout her body.

The layers and ruching of her dress rest at her hips, looking like a river of purple was swallowing them both. His lips attend to her mouth, her neck and the cleavage peeking from the top of her dress as his hard cock thrusts in her with great enthusiasm.

Gripping the material of his shirt she can feel her orgasm rising through her as if every part of her body was on fire. Ichabod slides deep inside her once more before Abbie covers them both in her bliss. As she comes down from her high, Ichabod calls out her name as he empties himself in her.

"I love you." He whispers as he rests his forehead against hers.

Gathering the dress around her, she kisses him swiftly as she jumps from the cabinet. "I love you too."

Collecting her underwear she goes off through the tunnel towards the station to clean up when she hears the sound of footsteps behind her. "Ichabod?"

Darting into an alcove she waits, the footsteps getting closer. Then a blinding white light fills the tunnel that is soon followed by chanting. She turns to run back to the archives when a hand takes her, pulling her into the darkness. She struggles, trying to free herself from her captor's grip.

Ichabod removes his hand, giving her a consoling smile. "Forgive me Abigail but we have stumbled upon a ritual of the Dark Coven."

"They have the key and the seal … why?" She presses her back against him as they peek out of their hiding spot.

From inside the light is a swirling portal, allowing access to something from the other side. They both look at each other, not sure what is really going on.

A young girl cloaked in black walks by them when Abbie pulls her into the alcove with them. The girl looked to be no more than seventeen and scared to death. "We're not going to hurt you but we need to know what's going on here."

"The Dark Coven means to go back to the day the Horseman lost his head and stop his beheading. They mean to find use the portal to travel back to 1781, they mean to kill the solider that brought down the Horseman." The young girl begins to cry, her tears and terror seeming real.

Ichabod's face goes blank as the thought of dying in 1781 and never knowing Abbie sinks in. "Are you a member of the Coven?" He asks the girl with a bitter tone.

"No, my mother is a member of the White Coven sent to infiltrate the Dark Coven and stop this from happening. I came here to help her." They release the girl giving her direct orders to bring her mother back to them.

A woman with dark hair and green eyes comes to them, giving her name as Starla. Upon seeing Ichabod the woman gasps, her hand covering her mouth. "On my word, you're him. You're Ichabod Crane. The rumors are true and Katrina's spell did work."

"You know of my wife and of the magic she used on me?" Abbie flinches at the use of the work wife, she suddenly felt like a mistress.

Starla drops the hood to her cloak, giving Ichabod and Abbie the full details of the Dark Coven's master plan. Ichabod looks at Abbie, squeezing her hand tight. "I must stop this, even if it means I must go back Abbie."

"You're not leaving here without me Crane and that's finale." He holds tight to his hand as a loud boom echoes through the tunnels.

"The two ambassadors of the Dark have traveled through the portal; you must go now and take my place." Starla gives Ichabod an amulet, telling him how to use it to bring him back.

Ichabod runs towards the portal with Abbie clutched tight to his hand. Starla and her daughter use their magic to blind the members of the Dark Coven so they can pass through the portal unseen.

The swirling light takes them spitting them out in the middle of a field just outside Ichabod's home. "We mustn't be seen by Katrina or myself whilst we are here. And above all else we cannot show affection to one another, these times are different and I fear for your safety."

"So I'm pretty much screwed until we get back … got it." She purses her lips as they travel quickly around the house through the woods.


	5. Year Two - 1781

Ichabod tells Abbie to walk directly behind him. He wasn't one that followed the customs of having woman, especially ones of the nonwhite persuasions, treated like property. He had told Abbie when they first met he fought for Emancipation and to have her here in a period that did not accept the beautiful, witty, classy, strong female she is was beyond heart breaking for him.

"For what I remember of this day it is the day I cross paths with the Hessian. The Dark Coven will be on the battlefield, waiting to change my history." Ichabod keeps Abbie close but not too close. If any prying eyes should see him be more than friendly to her it could be misunderstood and make things difficult for the both of them.

"How are we going to get to the battle field, I'm not exactly dressed for war." Abbie takes a handful of her dress as she motions to Ichabod.

"I want to keep you far removed from any of this Abigail. You are here now and we must make the best of it. Katrina will not know you so I'll leave you at the Hospital Tent. There you can lay in wait for the Dark Coven if they show." Ichabod and feel her hand come towards his, his natural instinct to hold it takes over but he soon thinks better of it. "I will find you once I've dispatched of the witches. You must above all else not interfere with the outcome of today. I must bare my wound, allowing Katrina to bespell me."

She nods her head, tears perching on her lids. "I'll do my best to blend in but Ichabod, what if I see Katrina?"

They walk up to the city of white tents, the sound of war off in the distance. "You'll know what to do. I shall see you soon."

Before he leaves he tells the head surgeon that he was delivering Abigail to help tend to the wounded soldiers and that her husband is in services to the Continental Army.

He nods his head to her before he walks out of sight, leaving his heart with her. In the back of his mind he had hoped to see Katrina again. He would always have a special place in his heart for her, his first true love. Now his life was very much with Abbie and she had changed him for the better. Taking a deep breath he walks out towards the sound of cannon fire, taking up arms on the way.

Abbie walks into the medical tent, the dead and dying all around her. The head surgeon leads her to a table and tells her to make bandages. She begins to tear strips of white rags, her eyes scanning for anything that looked odd or modern.

Her mind often goes to Ichabod and if she should have let him go without her.

A small hand reaches out before her bringing her back from her daydream. "May I have some clean bandages?"

She looks up to see Katrina Crane and Reverend Knapps behind her attending to the dying. "Yes … sorry."

"I have not seen your face here before. Have you arrived this day?" Katrina sits down beside her making Abbie think back to all the times she had met her in the vision world.

"My husband is off fighting in the war and I wanted to help." She tries not to sound like she's from the twenty first century.

"How noble of you. Come, you can be my aid." Katrina takes her by the hand and quickly drops it as her eyes go wide.

"Did I do something wrong?" Abbie steps back away from her.

Katrina takes her hand again, this time walking over to Revernard Knapps. "A word if you please good Revernard."

They walk out behind the tent out of the vision of any passerby. Katrina lowers her voice, looking Abbie directly in the eyes. "You are marked; I can feel it flowing from you."

The Revernard looks at Abbie as if examining a prize cow. "Yes, I see it too. She is not of our realm. You child are out of place."

Abbie licks her lips, trying to find some moister for her dry throat. "Do you know why I'm here?"

Katrina looks at her nodding her head. "To stop the darkness and I will help you."

They walk about the tent city, the two of them browsing the tents. Abbie spots a black cloak from the corner of her eye, pointing it out to Katrina. "I don't have a weapon. I need to stop her or I'll never get back to my time."

They follow the girl through the tents, Abbie taking a knife from a table as they pass by it.

When they get back to the tent they were in they see the girl whispering something to the head surgeon. The man looks at Abbie as he swings a sharp blade towards her face. Abbie ducts, sweeping his legs out from under him.

Katrina says something in Latin out loud, causing the dark girl to stop. The girl jerks her head back at them, cackling. "Your light will not safe him today."

After disarming the surgeon Abbie runs full out towards the girl as she taunts Katrina. Tackling her she places her weight on her, holding the knife to her throat.

"Not here dear girl." Katrina stops Abbie from ending her life, instead the two of them take her to an empty tent.

The Revernard and Katrina walk in circles around the girl, chanting over and over. When they are finished Abbie goes over to the girl, her head hanging down. "Where is your sister, the witch that came with you?"

The girl lifts her head, her dark hair forming a curtain over her face. "Sister? You fool. I came here with my brother and his dark power will end Crane once and for all."

"What does she mean?" Katrina looks at Abbie with a lost look on her face.

"I traveled back in time to save your husband and stop the Apocalypse." Abbie can see the fear in her eyes as Katrina takes a silver necklace from her neck, placing it around the dark witch.

"Her powers are bound, you may end her now." Abbie lifts the knife in her hand only to have the Revernard take it from her.

He hands her a torch and a bottle of lamp oil. "She must burn."

Abbie knew she couldn't burn this girl, it was too cruel. She hands the torch and the oil back to the Revernard, running out of the tent towards the sounds of battle.

She arrives in time to see the Hessian soldier take his ax and slice it through Ichabod's chest. She lets out a primal scream, her hands reaching towards him. From behind her a tall figure cloaked in black knocks her down. She rises just in time to grab the cloak, jerking the figure backwards.

The tall large man brings his double edge blade down, cutting a large gash in Abbie's arm. Clutching the wound with her free hand she runs after the man, blood oozing down her arm.

Picking up a bayonet from the dirt she swings it at the dark witch, cutting his cloak. The man turns back to her, his blade rising to strike her once more. As the battle wages on around them Abbie waits for the blade to end her life.

Before the blade and hit its mark the man's head goes sailing to the ground. Abbie looks up to see her Ichabod standing before her with a bloody sword by his side.

Not caring how it looks, Abbie throws her arms around his neck. Ichabod can feel her blood trickling from her arm. "You're injured."

He pulls her back to examine her arm, his fingers running over the deep wound. Abbie's eyes get heavy, the world around her getting fuzzy. "Abigail?" She can hear Ichabod's voice as she feels consciousness leave her.

Ichabod tears a strip of Abbie's dress off, wrapping it around her arm. With the bleeding unconscious girl in his arms he walks back towards the field they landed in. Before he leaves the battlefield he sees two of his old friends carry his body away.

Once they're back in the fields, Ichabod takes the amulet and places at his feet. Abbie comes to, her vision at bit blurry. She can see tears in Ichabod's blue eyes, his handsome features covered in blood.

The ground at their feel turns white, a vivid light shining through the field. A soft voice enters Abbie's head as if someone is whispering to her. "In the void to come love him where I cannot." She instantly knows its Katrina's voice, her words giving Abbie hope for her and Ichabod's relationship.

A portal like that in the tunnel opens, taking them back to the place they both call home. When the light fades Ichabod is left holding his love in his arms, her blood now staining her dress.

Abbie wakes to a pale white room that is filled with an antiseptic smell. "Oh God, I'm in the hospital." She murmurs to herself as she opens her eyes.

Ichabod and Jenny rush to her side, Ichabod's hands stroking her face. "My heart is overjoyed to see those warm mahogany eyes of yours again." He kisses her softly as Jenny moves him out of the way.

"Next time you feel the need to go back 200 years and fight some devil witches … don't. You nearly gave me a heart attack. When I heard that sound in the tunnels and saw Ichabod holding you all bloody I knew you were dead. We haven't come this far for you to clock out on me." Abbie winks at Jenny, the two of them smiling wildly.

"Will do sis … now get out of the way so I can kiss my man." Reaching her hands out towards Ichabod he comes to her giving her the kiss she had so desperately needed.


	6. Year Two - Hidden

Abbie sits at her desk, Captain Irving babbling on about some baseball game on television last night. Ichabod stands in the corner, going through a box of doughnut holes. Looking at the date she realizes it's been almost three years since she met Ichabod and this crazy thing she calls life started.

With glazed fingers Ichabod sits down beside her. She watches him lick the icing from each extremity, making her wish she could do it for him. Ichabod smiles at her, knowing all too well what that look was about. "Did I not satiate your desires this morning Abigail?"

A scarlet red burns her cheeks as she pushes a book towards him. "I found this in the archives; it was in a hidden compartment."

Ichabod takes the book, his long fingers turning each page gracefully. "Abigail … do you know what you've found here?"

"No … I don't Crane. I can't read whatever language that is, thus why I gave it to you." Winking at him she goes back to typing up her report.

"It's the lost book of Judas … it's written in Aramaic. It speaks of the profits and the demons that came to him to in the days before his death." He looks up from the book, his blue eyes full of shock. His fingertip rests on one word on the page. Abbie looks over to the book, her eyes going wide. "Moloch tempted Judas into betraying Christ."

They both look up to see Captain Irving giving them both a stern glare. "Mills … Crane … my office now."

They walk swiftly towards Irving's office when Luke stops Abbie. "I hope you're not up to your elbows in weird shit again. Mr. Know-it-all is going to get you killed Abbie."

Abbie shakes Luke's hand from her arm, giving him a death stare. "For the last time Morales … mind your own damn business."

"Is there a problem Abbie?" Ichabod waits for her by the office door, his brow creased.

She shakes her head as she walks past him. Ichabod pulls a chair out for her before sitting himself. Irving breaks right into why he called them in. "Listen … crazy shit is now a normal around here but you finding some lost book from the bible that just isn't a coincidence. We've had three of the four horsemen visit our happy little town, make sure number four loses his map."

Ichabod opens his mouth to speak when Abbie takes his hand, pulling him out of the office. "You … archive … now. We need to get to the bottom of this mystery book."

They walk in silence back to the archive, Ichabod studying Abbie's face. When they open the door they are greeted by a very sarcastic Jenny.

"I came by your place this morning and surprise ... all I heard was grunting and moaning. Seriously guys." Jenny can tell from the look on Abbie's face this wasn't a good time to be her usual charming self.

"Excuse me Ms. Jenny." Ichabod leans against a bookshelf, a befuddled look on his face.

Abbie shoots another nasty look Jenny's way before going over to the cabinet she found the book in. "I was putting a few books back when I felt a hollow spot in the wood. I pushed on it and this drawer popped out. The book was wrapped in this old cloth."

Taking the cloth, Ichabod looks it over for any markings. "This is a burial cloth and in every pristine condition."

Jenny takes the book, looking it over cover to cover. The language isn't familiar to her, the pages look older than time itself. As she runs her hands over the book she feels something hard in the spine. "Hey guys ... I got something."

With a gentle tug she pulls out what looks like a small scroll. Ichabod reaches for it, his mind racing with the possibilities. "May I Ms. Jenny?"

She hands it to him, the three of the looking on with a childlike anticipation.

The ladies watch as Ichabod's scholarly eye scan the scroll, his facial expressions changing from curiosity to exhilaration.

Placing her hands on her hips, Abbie gives Ichabod her tell me now look. Ichabod smiles at her, his eyes now alive with new life.

"This is a fortunate turn of events. This dear lady is the last known writings of John the Revelator, the sole author of Revelations." The threesome look as if all the air had left the room.

"What does this mean Ichabod?" Abbie purses her lips, hoping that this was a weapon to help them turn the tide.

Ichabod walks over to his usual pondering stop, tossing his long legs over the arm of the leather chair. Abbie sits down in the chair opposite him, rubbing his legs. Jenny climbs the ladder of one of the shelves, retrieving a book about the disciples of the bible.

"If what we have is two parchments detailing parts of the last days of two well-known disciples of Christ we have to ask ourselves, why did they show up now and what purpose can they serve?" After combing through the book she opens Corbin's filing cabinet. "I think Corbin was working on something like this."

With the folder in hand, Jenny sits down beside Abbie. Abbie takes the folder reading over Corbin's words. She reads it out loud, Ichabod leaving the scroll to give her his full attention. "In the days of the Templar Knights a book that prophesied of the end of days was hidden and inside it the last scroll of Revelations. This scroll injunction with the book has been said holds the power to send the Horsemen back to Hell. To use it comes with great consequences so it was hid till the two witnesses could be found."

"Holy shit ... really?" Jenny's brown eyes narrow as in disbelief.

They spend the next several hours combing through the old book and scroll, using the books of the archives to aid in their studies. Abbie decides to go out for a food, leaving Jenny and Ichabod alone. "You two behave while I'm gone and Jenny ... that means you."

"Hey, it's not my fault Professor Oxford over here doesn't understand me but I'll be nice." She smiles playfully at Icahbod, her eyes rolling at her sister as she leaves.

Jenny jumps up on the cabinet Ichabod is leaning on, her legs swinging. He looks up at her, giving her a brief smile. "May I be of assistants Ms. Jenny?"

"I have three questions for you and I need you to listen carefully before answering them." She continues to swing her legs as she plants her hands on each side of her. Leaning towards Ichabod she starts her questioning. "One, what are intentions towards my sister? Two, are you over your dead wife? Three, when all of this is over what do you plan on doing?"

Ichabod stares at her, his mind doing as she asked and ponders over each question. Standing in that regal manner that was accustomed to him, he begins to give her his answers. "First, I have only the highest of intentions where your sister is concerned. Second, I will always love Katrina but that in no way diminishes my love for Abigail, on the contrary it only allows me to love her more. Third, when we have defeated the forces of darkness and our tribulations are over I will be right where I am now, a man very much in love with your sister."

Jenny pulls a piece of gum from her pocket, popping it in her mouth. "What I'm really getting at her Ichabod is will you and Abbie ever marry. I'm not saying you have to but still, Abbie needs to settle down. Me, I'm good being my own person."

"If matrimony is what Abigail desires then yes, I would be greatly honored to be her husband." He turns from her going back to the scroll.

She lets the topic go, the two of them chatting about the scrolls and the Templar Knights. Jenny really didn't trust them; those bastards seem to do more harm than good. The new modern Knights almost caused Ichabod his life once and she wasn't going to have Abbie go through that again.

When Abbie returns, Jenny takes some of the carry out bags from her. "Cool. You got Chinese."

Abbie takes a few bites of her dumplings, going back to the books. Jenny watches her sister with Ichabod, the two of them moving together as if they had been together for centuries.

Ichabod goes over the scroll, documenting details he finds interesting. Abbie and Jenny gather any and all books that may pertain to the topic at hand.

As the evening wanes on Abbie excuses herself. "Listen, I'm going to run home for a bit. I'll be right back; you two want anything while I'm out?"

Ichabod shakes his head as Jenny gives her sister orders to bring her more cola. Jenny notices the strange look on her sister's face, as if she had more than the Apocalypse on her mind.

An hour goes by before Ichabod inquires of Abbie's whereabouts. "Jennifer, has Abigail not been gone for some time now? Do you mind seeing if you can reach her?"

Jenny takes out her cell phone, letting Abbie's number ring until the voice mail picks up. She tries again only to get the same results. "She's not answering her phone."

Grabbing her keys and her coat she and Ichabod head for her car. When they arrive all the lights are out and the door is unlocked. Jenny pulls her gun, Ichabod following her in.

"Abigail." Ichabod softly calls as he and Jenny go room to room. He goes to the window to find her vehicle still parked outside.

Walking into the bathroom, Ichabod finds an odd looking object on the sink. "Ms. Jenny, what is this contraception?"

She takes it from him looking down at the white plastic with two reddish lines in the middle. "Holy shit!" Still staring at the stick she looks up at Ichabod. "Uh ... Icky ... we need to find Abbie and fast."

A flash of fear crosses his face as Ichabod goes into panic mode. "Is Abbie ill ... does this mean she's not well?"

"Depends how you look at it. This little stick here means Abbie is ... well as you'd say ... with child." Jenny places it back on the sink, her smile almost a smirk.

The feeling as if someone had knocked all the air from his lungs sends Ichabod to his knees. Jenny squats down beside him, her jovial mood now gone. With teary blue eyes he looks up at Jenny, his bottom lip trembling. "With child ..." He whispers as his tears fall down his face.


	7. Year Two - Truth

Abbie finds herself wandering the streets of Sleepy Hollow, her feet traveling while her mind was numb. Going over to a park bench she sits, her head filling utterly confused.

Leaning back she closes her eyes when the voice of an old friend filters in her ears. "You going to set their crying when you could be with the man you love?"

Opening her eyes she looks beside her to see Corbin. "Have you come back here to tell me how royally I've messed up cause I've already done that?"

Corbin rubs his hands on his thighs like he always did when he was about to give her _the talk._ "Grace Abigail Mills … this baby is a blessing. You need to look at the big picture. You are about to experience a miracle."

"Like the miracle my mother experienced. She lost my father and her mind while Jenny and I got one foster home after another. Some miracle Corbin. What the hell would I know about begin a mother, not like I had a good role model in that department." Her tears burn at her eyes as she hangs her head.

She can feel Corbin's arm around her as he comforts her. "You're one hell of a woman Abbie. Look at where you were and where you're at now. There has to be a higher purpose to all of this … maybe you should go find that."

The feel of his arm is soon gone, his words still echoing in her head. Looking across the square she can see the Old Dutch Church. She rubs her flat belly, the last of her tears falling. "Let's you and me go find that higher purpose."

Walking into the church she feels her cell phone vibrates again but she chooses to ignore it. An elderly woman and a young girl are lighting a candle as she sits down, her heart full of worry and burden.

"Okay … if there is a higher purpose I'm missing it here. You need to help me out here." Wiping the tears from her face she stares at the alter and the flickering candles.

A figure walks quickly by her, the black cloak reminding her of the ones the Dark Coven wears. She stands, her eyes looking for the cloak or the figure anywhere.

Turning to walk out she can feel a hand go around her mouth, her body being dragged into a confessional booth. "Shh … it's okay. It's me Starla."

Abbie turns to face her; the green eyes and dark hair letting her know she's in trusted hands. "Where have you been? When Ichabod and I came back we looked for you. We both thought you'd been discovered and killed by the Dark Coven."

"We used the light to escape but we've been in hiding since. The White Coven is extra careful not to be discovered. I came here because I knew you'd be in need of my services. The head of our Coven sent me to give you a message. The lost testaments have been unearthed and with them the power to control death. She also told me to give you this, it's a protection amulet. From the witnesses shall be born a new hope." Abbie looks down at the amulet, shiny black and purple rocks attached to a silver chain.

"Thank you." Abbie looks up but Stalra is gone. The statue of the Mother Mary greets her as she leaves the confessional making her grin. "I get it … I'm not my mother."

Ichabod's fingers twitch wildly on Jenny's dashboard as they ride around town looking for Abbie. "Jennifer, it's been two hours and yet we have not found Abigail. Do you think a darker force is at play here?"

"I told ya Icky … she just needs some time to clear her head. When we do find her you two can have that little heart to heart." Jenny was more worried about Abbie than she's was letting Ichabod know. Sure Abbie was probably freaking out but Abbie is the responsible one, she would stand and face this. Adding all of this up made Jenny think the Dark Coven or something worse had her sister.

"Are you sure that the object we found in the bathroom was a test to discover if one is with child? As medicine advanced that much in 200 years? Still, I think it best Abigail see a physician." He had been asking the same questions for the past hour, his mind unable to focus on anything but his Nubian beauty.

The Jeep turns down West Main Street when they see Abbie walking towards the police station. Jenny pulls over as Ichabod bounds from the car. "Abigail!"

She runs towards him, the two of them locking into a warm embrace. He kisses her softly, his eyes drinking her in. She smiles back at him before she kisses him, her hands resting on his handsome face. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry."

Tasting her once more, Ichabod's tongue glides along her bottom lip. "We know Abbie, about the child."

Burying her face in his shirt she lets the blush fade from her cheeks. "You saw the pregnancy test. I took two before I left that one. After the first two were positive I couldn't bear to see the third one turn positive too."

Jenny pulls Abbie from Ichabod's arms, hugging her harder than she had since they were children. "You nearly scared us to death. I know why you freaked Abbie but you're going to be a great mom."

Climbing in Jenny's Jeep they make their way to the hospital, Ichabod needing reassurance that the love of his life is indeed well.

Abbie tells them about Starla, showing Ichabod the amulet around her wrist. Seeing it lets him know that Abigail is in danger and the Dark Coven would be coming for her.

They wait patiently for the doctor to come back in, Ichabod looking as if he's about to climb the wall. Abbie takes his hand, giving him a wink. "It's okay Crane. I'm okay."

He kisses her forehead, letting out a small sigh. "I must say all of this is so new to me. In my day woman did not have such advances to aid them in childbirth. And their spouses certainly didn't accompany them for the physician's examination."

A small giggle escapes from Abbie as she remembers the look on Ichabod's face when the doctor placed her legs in the stirrups.

Dr. Roberts walks in stroking his gray mustache. "Ms. Mills, congratulations. You're around 8 weeks. I've set up an appointment tomorrow with an OB/GYN. Again, congratulations to the both of you."

She jumps down from the table, the hospital gown still around her. Stretching her arms up around Ichabod's neck she holds him tight as she cries. "Are you not happy Abigail?"

"We're going to have a baby and no, it's not the best time or the right circumstances but we are having a baby. If I'm going to have a baby with anyone I'm glad it's with a man that makes me feel loved every single day of my life." They share a sweet but passionate kiss, Ichabod picking her up off the floor.

"I fell in love with you Abigail Mills when my heart was beyond mending. You changed my world, gave solace when all looked bleak. Our hearts are one as well as our bodies on occasion and from this we have made a new life together. My heart is overjoyed upon this blissful news." He places Abbie back on her feet as he goes to one knee. Still holding to her hand he looks up at her, his blue eyes never looking more sincere. "Grace Abigail Mills, will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"


	8. Year Three

Lying in the dim light of her bedroom, Abbie holds up her left hand. The simple band of silver that held one perfect emerald makes her smile from her heart. The engraving inside was something she would cherish forever, just two simple words that she was sure Jenny had something to do with.

The two weeks since she said yes to Ichabod seemed like a dream in a way, it had all gone by so fast. He had Jenny take him out every day looking for the perfect ring and when he came home one day with a tiny black box she knew his search was over. She couldn't help but chuckle at Ichabod's nervousness, his fingers twitching wildly at his side. "Ms. Jenny said you would like it, I believe it is you my sweet Abigail. Beauty and grace with a vibrant strength but I dare say no gem could truly match the ravenous temptress that you are."

Taking the ring from the box the emerald takes her breath, its beauty reminding of a tranquil sea so deep the green blares back at you. The silver band was simple and to her simple was good. She was never the type of girl that liked flashy and Ichabod understood her better than anyone. When she looks inside the band to the inscription she gazes up at this impossibly beautiful man, her lips smiling as one single tear falls from her eye. "My Lieutenant ... so true Ichabod."

He was so attentive to her, as if he may never be with her again. Their love making had gone from heated to inferno, at times Abbie was sure she would combust in his arms. The nights Ichabod would get lost in the Judas book and lost scroll she would fall asleep only to have him wake her with soft kiss, his arms wrapping her in a cocoon of love.

Now she lay in their bed, her emerald adorned hand stroking her still flat stomach. Ichabod strolls in, the vision of him bared chested in his plaid pajama bottoms gives her wanton thoughts. He sits at the foot of the bed, placing her feet in his lap. As his skill fingers massage her feet, he tells her he may have cracked the code that linked the book and the scroll.

The sensation of his fingers moving languidly across her skin made those wanton thoughts increase. "Ichabod."

"Yes my love." He turns to face her, his deep blue eyes looking into her soul.

"Can we talk shop tomorrow ... tonight I just want to be with you?" His fingers slide from her feet, up her calf and rest on her thigh.

"Your wish is my command, my love." Soon his fingertips glide under the hem of her t-shirt as they slowly pull her panties down. He smiles at her, his lips kissing the skin of her stomach all the way across each hip bone.

Abbie can feel her belly tighten, her core throbbing. "Ichabod … oh Ichabod."

Her moans give him passage to let his lips travel up her torso, taking in each pert nipple. Suckling each one with expert pressure, he can feel her body arch up towards him, her fingers twisting in her hair.

When her fingers travel down his shoulders, they take in each flexing muscle. She wanted this foreplay to end so she could feel Ichabod, every pleasurable inch of him.

Pulling her knees up to his waist she whispers for him to take her. Ichabod looks down at her, his body lingering between her legs. "I only wish to please you Abigail, for the rest of my days."

Her fingers dig into the flesh of his back as he inches inside her, a feeling of euphoria crawls over her body with each stroke.

Ichabod makes love to her slowly and with thought, her fingers scratching across his flesh, making the moment more intense. His lips claim hers as he picks up the pace, her core massaging his hard cock. Every inch of her feels like the most exquisite silk and her lips tasting of the sweetest honey.

Abbie opens her eyes to look at her sexy Brit, her heart and her body in tune with his. As he pushes his long length deeper inside her she grips the sheets, her bliss rolling over her like a tidal wave. She screams out his name, her body quivering under her skillful lover.

Not long after he joins her, their bodies completely spent. Lying down next to her, he beams a gratified smile. "I will never tire of this. Being with you my beauty gives me more joy than a man should have. Fortune has smiled on me and I am grateful for it."

Rolling over on him, she kisses him with what energy she has left. "This is why I love you Ichabod Crane. Not because you rock my world but because you show me every day that you love me."

With exhaustion clinging to her, she curves her body up against him. Abbie had never been the type that cuddled or spooned even but with Ichabod it came natural. A small yawn escapes her lips as he palms her stomach. "Our child grows inside you, a child that was begot from our love."

Placing her hand over his she drifts off to sleep and dreams of her Ichabod holding a small babe in his arms.

The next morning as she's getting ready for work Jenny stops by, her eyes holding a secret she can't wait to tell her sister. "Morning Abbie … is Icky in the shower?"

"Yes and please stop calling him that. What brings you by?" Abbie glares at her briefly as she pours her a cup of coffee.

"I know you and Ichabod want to keep the baby and the engagement a secret for now but girl I think Irving knows. I saw him at the doughnut shop, yeah I got Icky some but that's not why I'm really here. Irving asked me if you felt okay, he noticed you've been drinking lots of herbal tea lately. He gave me the Frank Irving glare as he told me his wife drank a lot of that tea when she was pregnant with their daughter. I'm telling you, you need to at least tell him." Jenny places the bag of doughnut holes on the counter as she takes her cup of coffee.

"I'm eating and drinking for two now and anyway the tea helps with the morning sickness. I think you're right though … we'll go talk to Irving this morning." Taking a doughnut hole out of the bag, she pops it in her mouth.

With dripping wet locks, Ichabod waltzes in the kitchen in just his slacks and socks. "Excuse my state of undress Ms. Jenny. I did not know you were visiting."

"Looking good Ichabod. Don't worry about it, we're practically family. I brought you a present." She hands him the bag, smiling when he does.

"Dare I ask what I will have to do in return for your act of kindness?" Raising his eyebrows, he smirks back at her.

"Nothing … just being nice. Later sis … I've got places to go … people to see." She waves at them as she bounds out the door.

Abbie tells Ichabod that she wishes to divulge the truth of her pregnancy and impending marriage to Captain Irving and he agrees.

Captain Irving is waiting for them at the precinct door as if he already knew they wanted to see him. "Morning Mills … Crane. Things are quiet around here … too quiet. When things get this quiet I get nervous. You get any leads on that book or scroll yet?"

"Actually Captain, before we get down to busy can Ichabod and I talk to you in your office?" Abbie licks her lips, her doe eyes looking up at him.

"Sure … anything wrong?" Captain Irving narrows his eyes, waiting for them to walk into his office.

Luke walks past Abbie, his lips resting at her ear. "I need a moment." He places his hand on her arm, pulling her away from Ichabod.

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of Ichabod. What is it Morales?" She crosses her arms over her chest, her not now look all over her face.

"Listen Abbie, a moment away from him isn't going to kill you. You know there are rumors going around the precinct about you two and I think you ought to know." He grips her arm, Abbie pulling away from him.

Ichabod steps between them, his tall frame blocking Abbie from Luke. "Kindly remove your hand. Ms. Mills has made it clear she does not wish to converse with you."

"Listen Crane; mind your own damn business." Luke pulls back from Abbie, his nostrils flaring.

"I am his damn business and this ring on my finger says so. You need to understand something Morales … we aren't together and we never will be again. I'm with Ichabod and whether you or anyone else in this damn precinct likes it I'm going to marry him. Oh and we're pregnant. That's right … pregnant. I love him and he loves me. This will be the last time I tell you this Luke … get over it!" Stomping off towards Irving's office she lets out a scream as she slams the door.

Every eye in the room was on Luke and he could feel it. Ichabod looks over at Captain Irving as he shrugs his shoulders. Before Luke can walk away Ichabod gives him one more piece of advice. "Detective Morales please do not upset her in her fragile condition. And before I forget, it would be wise to never touch my fiancée again."

Turning swiftly he walks into the office with Captain Irving, the two men sharing an awkward glance.

Frank walks behind his desk, pulling out a folder. "There was another fire last night, an herb shop or something. I've been told they sell occult items. Anything with the word occult in it has you two wrote all over it. Check it out and let me know what you find."

The silence in the car is quickly broken when they both break out in laughter. "I'm sorry Crane, but he's been pushing my buttons for weeks. It must be all these hormones making me so short tempered."

"Do not apologize Abigail, you were in the right. Remind me in the future to never anger you." He takes her hand, his eyes smiling back at her.

Arriving at the herbal shop they see a young girl that looks like Starla's daughter. Abbie approaches her, the young girl picking up anything that wasn't burnt. "Hello Olivia … is your mother here?"

Olivia turns to her, soot covering her face. "No, she's at council. The fires in town aren't random Lieutenant Mills; they're targeting witches of the White Coven."

"Does your mother suspect the Dark Coven is behind this?" Olivia nods her head while she balls her fists up.

"They want to weaken us, make us ripe for the picking." Looking around the shop she gets a sad look about her. "They're trying to find the prophecy."

Ichabod lifts one eyebrow as he begins to question the young girl. "Prophecy? Pray tell, what are you referring to?

"Each member of the coven has taken the scroll, no one keeping it more than one night. They're burning our homes, our shops in hopes of destroying it. I saw it for the first time last night but mother kept it safe." The girl's tale peaks their curiosity.

"Take us to your mother." Ichabod glances at Abigail, both of them thinking this could be the key to understanding the Judas book.


	9. Year Three - Prophecy

Olivia takes them to a cemetery, the three of them standing outside a mausoleum. Abbie wasn't sure about this place but in a way it sort of made sense. Ichabod reaches for her hand, his fingers lazily taking hers. "Are you well?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Not really sure about this place but if Olivia says her mother's here then we'll wait." As the words leave her lips Starla opens the steel door.

"Lieutenant, so good to see you again. This place has been a sanctuary for my people for years and today it is much needed. Our leader would like to speak to you, both of you. If you'll follow me." She opens the creaking rusty door, letting them walk in first.

She takes a torch from the wall, Ichabod giving her a curious look. "Are we going underground my good lady?"

"Indeed we are Mr. Crane." Starla pushes on stone marked with runes. A section of the stone wall moves, Starla pulling it open. A long narrow staircase lies before them, the stairs curling into the darkness.

Ascending the stairs Ichabod holds tight to Abbie's hand, their feet moving swiftly from each step. They enter an underground chamber, the room filled with torch light. The circular room has chairs lining the walls with one throne like chair sitting in the middle.

Starla places the torch in a holder on the wall, waving for Abbie and Ichabod sit in the chairs. "She will be with you soon. Thank you for trusting me, I know trust is earned not given."

Ichabod nods to her as she leaves, Abbie still clinging to his hand. "I hope we can trust her. If this is a double cross I'll hunt her down."

"Oh ye of little faith." A voice comes from behind them as a tall figure cloaked in dark purple walks towards them. "Welcome, my name is Mika and there is much I need to discuss with you."

Mika lowers her hood, her Russian accent giving her away. Ichabod rises bringing Abbie up with him. "Good day fair lady. Do I detect a Russian accent, St. Petersburg to be more precise?"

"You have a good ear Mr. Crane, I am indeed. My coven's roots run deep, America being the youngest of our covens. Now to the matter of why I had Starla bring you here. Now that you know of the prophecy's existence you should see it for yourselves. This prophecy is why the White Coven has sworn to protect and aid you and Ms. Mills at any cost." From inside her robe Mika hands a palm length scroll to Ichabod.

With nimble fingers he unrolls it, the words written in Latin. Abbie closes her eyes thinking yet another language she can't read. Ichabod begins to read the scroll to her, the words flowing like water from his tongue.

"Upon the day the pale horse rides again two witnesses will join in combat against the rider and his brothers. The years marked seven will lie before them to defeat those the great beast sends to slay them. From blood and battle they shall rise and bring new hope to the soldiers of light. When three winters have passed their mortal forms their souls shall join and bring forth a heart of purity. The great beast will send his darkest demons to devour their heart and end the light." Abbie's hand goes to her belly, her thoughts the same as Ichabod's.

"The baby … it's talking about our baby." They gaze into each other's eyes as Mika takes the scroll.

"We have been watching you and when we saw you buying those pregnancy test in the drugstore we thought the prophecy had been sent forth. You understand now why we've been watching you. We, the White Coven are the soldiers of light and you Abbie and Ichabod are the bearers of the pure heart. Your child will be four when the last year of tribulation is upon us. You with your child will end the darkness. There is a reason you two were chosen to champion the light, why time had to be stopped for Ichabod so he could join with you. As you can see, before Abbie was even born she was your soul mate Ichabod. Katrina was brought into your world to aid you on your journey here. While I know you loved her, your love for Abbie is without thought. I can sense that much from you." Mika places the hood back on her head, walking out as quietly as she entered.

Starla leads them back up the staircase and out of the mausoleum. "Do you still have your amulet? Good, keep it close Ms. Mills and know we are here to protect you."

They walk back to the car, Abbie still very much in disbelief. "What the hell? Do you believe in any of that? I mean, come one … I was written in some prophecy some thousand years ago."

Ichabod pulls her to him, his hand stroking her long raven hair. "Out of all you have seen, witness while with me … this you doubt." He kisses the top of her head, her arms wrapping around him. "You and I are soul mates Abigail; I've felt that for some time now. My soul came to life when I woke from that long slumber and found you. While in my heart I was married to another, in my soul all I could see was you. Believe this if you believe not another thing, out of the darkness I was born and in your light I was bathed. From that light I was resurrected a new man, a better man. A man that by your side shall slay the darkness."

Blinking the tears from her eyes she looks up to the man she loves, his words ringing true to her. "While I don't have fancy words to tell you what's in my heart I do have this." She moves his hand to her belly, their love growing inside her. "I love you and I'm not sure how but we'll be married and when our baby is born we'll be a family. All my life all I've ever wanted is a place to call home, a heart that loved me back unconditionally and family that wouldn't leave me. You are all of this to me Ichabod, you and that big beautiful heart of yours."

They walk arm in arm the rest of the way back, the sun starting to fade behind them. Abbie places the keys in the ignition when her phone rings, Jenny crying on the other end. "Jenny … where are you. Are you okay? Crane, it's Jenny and I think she's in trouble. You got back to Starla and tell her we're going to need her help and I'll call the precinct, see if they can trace her call."

Ichabod runs back to the mausoleum, Starla and Olivia collecting the torches from inside. "Starla, your assistance is needed. Abigail's sister Jennifer is in distress." Starla gives him a peculiar look as she asks her daughter to call someone named Daniel.

"Daniel are you still watching Jennifer Mills? I see, yes thank you." She hands the phone back to her daughter before giving Ichabod some disturbing news. "Our guard is still looking after Jennifer; she's at the archives with your Captain Irving."

Turning back toward the car, Ichabod can feel his heart sink. "Abigail!" He shouts as he and the witches run down the dirt path.

When he gets to Abbie's car the driver door is open, key still in the ignition and Abbie nowhere in sight. "Abigail!" He shouts again when Olivia gains his attention.

"Is this her shoe?" She holds up a leather half boot, the ground around it showing signs of a struggle. Ichabod kneels down to the ground, his keen eyes taking in every speck of dirt.

"Go back and fetch your brethren. I will need them to help me recover my Abigail." Starla and Olivia do as they're asked as Ichabod begins to trace the drag marks left on the cemetery ground.


	10. Year Three - Tree House

A gentle cool rain falls on Abbie's face bringing her back from the fog she was under. As she opens her eyes see can see a car with the trunk open and two sets of feet standing close by. She wiggles the restrains about her wrist, the smell of chloroform still fresh in her mind.

Listening intently she can hear voices, one of them very familiar. It was Luke Morales but the other voice still remained a mystery to her. "Take her to the old house out on route seven and I'll be there as soon as I can."

The mystery man comes towards her, his dark cloak hiding his face. Abbie begins to plead to Luke, hoping to jog some distant feelings for her. "Luke, don't do this. Whatever this is we can talk about it. Please Luke, I'm pregnant. Don't do this to my baby."

While she pleads to him the dark cloaked man places her in the trunk, taping her mouth. As he turns his head Abbie can see a tattoo on his neck, the eight pointed star that all Hessian's wear.

Ichabod follows the drag marks until they become a single set of footprints. Starla and Olivia catch up to him, Olivia handing him her cell phone. "It's Jennifer Mills; she wishes to speak to you."

Ichabod takes the phone, handling it daintily. With the phone up to his ear he speaks. "Ms. Jenny?"

"The coven filled me in on what's happen. I'm on my way to the cemetery. Don't do anything until I get there." She hangs up, not giving Ichabod a chance to respond.

He hands the phone back to Olivia and goes back to his tracking. Starla and Olivia walk with him, their eyes searching the graves and headstones around them. "Where do you think they took her? Starla asks as she takes a pouch from her cloak.

"It looks as if the footprints head out of the cemetery and towards the road. If you know who has taken my Abigail I beg of you to tell me now." He stops abruptly, his eyes fixed on Starla.

"We've feared for some time that the Dark Coven knew of our meeting place, their spies are everywhere. I fear they may have followed Olivia here, I am sorry." Her green eyes dart over to a flicker of movement coming from behind a headstone.

She points towards the towering monument as they walk swiftly towards it. Pouring some gray ash like dust on the ground she chants a few words, the ash swirling in the air and following the movements of the spy.

They run after it, the ash coming to a stop at the edge of the cemetery. Ichabod looks around to find a drainage grate, a piece of black cloak hanging from one of the bars. "You indeed have a spy in your midst and I believe a turncoat as well. If there was one lesson I took from General Washington is was keep your friends close but your enemies closer."

Starla pours more of the gray ash over the grate when Jenny pulls up. "Ichabod, get in." She reaches across the car and swings the passenger door open.

As they speed down the narrow roads of the cemetery Ichabod gives Jenny a very distressed look. "I followed the tracks to the west entrance of the cemetery. I believe they may have used the west gate." Jenny turns the car towards the west gate, stopping just before they reach the entrance.

They take a look around, Jenny finding Abbie's other boot a few yards away from the gate. "Ichabod, she was here."

"We must find her Ms. Jenny. More than the fate of this realm is in jeopardy, so is my heart." He takes the boot from Jenny, holding it tight in his hand.

Captain Irving calls as they make their way back to the precinct, his voice full of anger. "Jenny, I don't like doing things this way but I can't seem to trust my own officers. I can't locate Detective Morales and he's empty out his locker. I think he's the one we're looking for. Call me back if you get any leads, I'm on my way over to his place now."

She looks over at Ichabod as he sits with his hand covering his face. "Ichabod ... Irving thinks Luke took Abbie."

"His angry outburst at the precinct and Abigail's admission of her love for me has driven him mad. I fear for the safety our child but I trust if he has affections for Abbie he will keep her safe." He pinches the brim of his nose as he had done so many times before.

Jenny's brown eye light up with a clever notion. "He's not working alone, he's had help. He smart but not that smart. From what Abbie told me of him I know he's smart enough not to keep her at his place or any place he goes regularly. I think he'd take her somewhere out of the way, somewhere special to him." She pulls the car off the road as Ichabod turns to her.

"The power of the mind can often lead us down a path we knew not of. I see you are on that path now Ms. Jenny." His blue eyes fill with hope as he watches her.

"Abbie told me about this old tree house Luke went to when he was a kid and he took her on a date there once. Not to hash out Abbie's love life with the man she means to marry but we have to take in every possibility." She pulls the car back on the road, her mind trying to remember where the tree house was located.

Ichabod watches as she furrows her eyebrows, her lips pursing together. "I sense you have something on the tip of your tongue."

"Something has bugged me for weeks now. How are you and Abbie going to get a marriage license when you've been technically dead for over 200 years? The police department doesn't even have you on the payroll but yet you get paid. I know Abbie handles your affairs when it comes to money but still ... you don't exist in any database." Her inquisitive tone makes Ichabod smile; it was a welcome change from the worry in his heart.

"I too was concerned with such matters but Abigail reassured me that Captain Irving was handling that matter for us. Perhaps you should address this question to him." His lips find a smile for her even though inside his heart was breaking.

They drive towards an old park, the playground deserted long ago. A single swing moves as if a phantom child was at play. Ichabod climbs out of the car, the cool rain returning.

Off in the distance they can see a tall tree, the remains of a tree house clinging to its branches. "We have to be careful; he might have seen us drive up." Jenny hands Ichabod a gun, her ears listening for any sound out of place.

Walking through the playground Ichabod stumbles upon footprints on the muddy ground. He waves for Jenny to come to him as they follow them, two sets, up to the tree. Jenny singles for Ichabod to stay as she takes the rope hanging from the branches and begins to climb. "Jennifer ... is that wise?"

She ignores him as she climbs the rope, the strands starting to snap under her weight. Making it to the deck, she climbs over the railing, easing her feet on the loose boards. Ichabod watches her, the rain coming down like a torrent.

He wants to climb up after her, hoping the rickety tree house doesn't come tumbling down. The pounding rain makes it hard to see her as she moves inside, a clap of thunder rolling across the sky.

While he waits for Jenny to come back down he looks around the tree, seeing a symbol carved in the bark. His fingers rub over it recognizing it from is past life. The Omega symbol was carved deep in the bark as it would have been in the days of the war. The Hessian's would leave this symbol to signal others this place was friendly to their cause.

Luke had joined forces with the Hessians and together they had taken Abbie. Ichabod ponders this thought for a while when a bullet hits the tree, nearly missing his head.

The sounds of gunfire echo from above as Ichabod takes shelter behind the tree. "Jennifer!" She shouts up at her but only hears more gunfire.

He raises his gun, firing back at the mystery gunman. Another bullet hits the tree, getting closer to hitting him. Firing his gun once more he hears the muffled sound of someone screaming. Ichabod runs towards the rope, wanting to get to Jennifer.

As he takes the rope he feels a hand pulling to him. "Ichabod … help me." He looks down to see Luke lying on the ground bleeding.

"What have you done with Abigail?" He takes a handful of Luke's shirt, his blue eyes glaring back with a heated hatred.

Luke holds his side, the bullet wound there seeping blood. "They took her. I thought I was shooting at them. They tricked me … told me you had put some spell on her. They have her …" He passes out from his wound, Ichabod releasing his grip.

Suddenly a body comes sailing down to the ground, the black cloak around it covered in blood and mud. Jenny climbs back down the rope faster than she climbed up. "This bastard was waiting for me. He tried to cut my throat."

Jenny rolls the body over, showing Ichabod the tattoo on his neck. Ichabod lets out a hiss as he searches the body. "Hessian scum."

"What are you doing Icky … he's dead." Jenny looks behind her to the wounded detective bleeding on the ground. "Nice shot … did he tell you anything?"

"He says the Hessian tricked him but he is to blame for the condition he is currently in." Ichabod pulls a set of car keys from the dead body, holding them up at Jenny.

They dash off looking for the car those keys go to, finding Luke's car. Jenny opens the truck, Abigail still inside.

After the doctor has checked her over thoroughly Abbie informs Ichabod she and the baby are fine. "If any misfortune had befallen you …"

She places her hand on his face as she kisses him tenderly. "It didn't so let's put this behind us. There are going to be more bad days than good Ichabod and we have to prepare for them."

Ichabod kisses her once more, his heart finally beating. "Do you wish for me to acquire about Detective Morales?"

"Not now … now all I want is to be in your arms." With a pleased smile he climbs in the bed with her as he engulfs her in his loving arms.


	11. Year Three - 19 Weeks

A brilliant morning sun breaks through the clouds as Ichabod lies awake in the bed next to Abbie, his fingers lightly stroking her small rounding belly.

To lay with her, watch her sleep, was as so breathtaking that he had to remind himself to breathe. He flattens his large hand out over her belly as he closes his eyes. "I love you." He whispers as he lowers his head to place a kiss where his hand had been.

Lifting his head he catches the warm honey of Abbie's eyes, her smile more beautiful than ever. She takes his hand, kissing his palm. "I wish you could feel the baby move. Every time you touch me I feel a small thump in there."

"To know our child is well is all I need my love." With the sun breaking through the curtains he kisses her, his lips resting tenderly on hers.

Abbie gives him her lazy morning smile as she climbs from bed, stroking her belly. "I know you prefer not to go in during my doctor's visits but today I really want you to."

He takes a pair of slacks out of the closet, scratching at his beard. "Why is today important Abigail?"

She walks out of the bathroom wearing only a towel, taking a sweater off a hanger. "Wear this ... I love the way it brings the blue out in your eyes."

Ichabod watches her walk back into the bathroom, his eyes instantly going to the way her ass is swaying. He lays the clothes on the bed, his attention on the bathing beauty in the next room.

Steam floats out the door as he enters, Abbie singing in the shower. Pulling the curtain back he steps in, his arms pulling her velvet wet skin against him. "How can I resist such a siren call Abigail? To tease a man in such a way will only lead to ..." His words are cut off with a deep kiss, her body crashing against him.

Her hand trails up his tight muscular back, every inch of him hers. As he lifts her off the ground, she shudders at the feel of his large hands cupping her ass. A long moan leaves her lips as he caresses her neck, his tongue licking across her collar bone. The steam from the shower swirls around them, their bodies meshing into one.

She can feel a shiver roll over him as he slides his hard length in her, both of them quivering with instant pleasure. He holds her tight as he strides upwards, thrusting so slow he can feel her core tightening around him. Abbie was use to his slow and steady love making; he always took his time to enjoy her.

Now was no different, his body moved with hers in perfect timing. Every stroke, every kiss, every movement bringing them both closer to the sweet bliss that was only found in each other's arms.

Moving his hips a little faster he could tell by the moans coming from his lover that she was on the verge of soaring to heaven. Her opening vibrates with the pleasure from his hard cock sliding deeper inside her. Abbie reaches up, her fingers twisting in his wet hair as the pleasure reaches its peak. "Ichabod!" She screams out as he gives her one more thrust.

When they have both been completely satisfied they rest against the shower wall, Abbie resting her back on his long wet body. Ichabod caps his hands over her roundness, his body utterly spent. "I wasn't expecting that and it properly wasn't a good idea seeing how I'm going to visit my gyno today." She lets out a giggle, her hands resting on his.

"Are relations not allowed during this time of your pregnancy? I was to understand we could for now." He looks down at her, her smirk warming his heart.

"Yeah we can but maybe not on the day I go for a doctor's visit." They finish their shower, Ichabod not sure how he found himself with this amazing woman.

The doctor finishes the examine, telling Abbie everything looked good. He winks at her making her blush. "Do me a favor Ms. Mills. Wait until after your appointment next time." Her blush burns hotter on her cheeks, knowing exactly to what he was referring to. "We're going to do the ultrasound now. Do you want my nurse to show you fiancée in?"

Ichabod walks in, sitting down beside her. He watches as the nurse places a clear gel like substance on Abbie's belly. "With this machine they can see inside your womb?"

The doctor describes what he's going to do and what they are going to see, Ichabod hanging on every word. Abbie takes his hand, her big brown eyes dripping with love. "They're going to tell us the sex of our baby today."

"Sex? They can tell the gender of our child with that? From the last images you showed me I barely made out our child." His blue eyes stare intently at the monitor. When the sound of the heartbeat thrums through the room tears spring in his eyes. "Abbie ... is that a heartbeat?"

She nods her head as she cries with him. He squeezes her hand lightly as the doctor points out the outline of the baby. "You're right on course Ms. Mills. Nineteen weeks almost twenty and the heartbeat is strong. Now, let's see if the baby is in the mood to cooperate with me."

Moving the transducer around he stops, smiling back at the weeping couple. "Congrats you two ... it's a boy."

Ichabod's long fingers rest on the screen, his teary blue eyes looking at the image of his son. Looking back at the reason for his joy, he kisses her softly. "Today you give me a great gift. You have bestowed me with your love Abigail and now this."

She wipes her tears as she pulls herself together. "You better save some of that joy there for our wedding day. Since someone has to be married before this child was born I guess next few weeks are going to be busy."

"Do you not wish to remodel Corbin's cabin and make our home there?" He gazes into her eyes, not sure if its apprehension he's hearing.

"No, of course not. Jenny and Frank have been working so hard on helping us get it ready and we need a bigger place for the baby. No, it just are you sure about getting married out there?" She looks over at the doctor and nurse as they leave to give them some privacy.

"The weather will be warmer with spring approaching. I do recall you saying no church wedding." Her small hand brushes his cheek; his blue eyes always making her heart skip a beat.

"You're right. Why not start our new life in the place we'll call home." They both look back at the frozen image on the monitor. The nurse hands them the ultrasound image with the word boy wrote on it.

Back at the precinct Abbie passes around the ultrasound picture, all of her fellow officers congratulating her and Ichabod. Like a proud papa, Ichabod walks around with his chest puffed out.

Captain Irving walks over to them, patting Ichabod on the back. "Congratulations you two. A boy … wouldn't know what that's like. Wait till you have a girl. Raising my little girl is the joy of my life but she's growing up so fast." He looks back at Abbie, her eyes narrowed.

"Uh … we never discussed having any more children." Ichabod and Irving both look back at her, Ichabod's hand stroking her back.

"There was no discussion about our son either Abigail. When the time is right we will discuss having more children. Seeing as how it is you that will carry the child, the discussion is up to you." He gets a sideways smile from her, knowing he had defused the situation.

Abbie looks over at the desk Luke had sat at, her heart a little heavy. Ichabod takes her hand, whispering softly to her. "You look lost in thought."

"I know Luke is a good man, he just let jealously and pride get in the way of us being friends. I regret he may lose his job over this but I'm glad he's not dead. There are things out there that want to tear down anything good, anything right. We can't let them win Ichabod. More than ever I see that now." She rubs her belly, her bottom lip trembling.

He wraps his long arm around her, kissing the top of her head. "Upon my word my love, they will not prevail."

Jenny calls to them from the hallway; the look in her eyes that of urgency.

"Hey Aunt Jenny, want to see your nephew?" Abbie walks towards her as she pulls her into one of the offices. Ichabod follows them in, Jenny fidgeting about.

She looks at the ultrasound then back up to Abbie. "I'm sorry to bring you down sis but we have way bigger fish to fry. Our local good witch society informed me there is some big magic brewing in the Dark Coven. They think the coven is summoning something. Starla told me her leader felt a shift last night, as if someone or something is draining the magic from Sleepy Hollow. Trust me … whatever this is ain't good."

Upon hearing the new development Abbie and Ichabod head to the archives, sending Jenny to bring Starla to them. "Jenny be careful. I have the feeling we're still being watched."

With a scowled brow Ichabod rubs his chin. "Of course, the spring solstice. I remember a fable once told to me when I was a boy and in this tale it was said that a witch's powers are heightened during each change of season, the solstice. The spring solstice is nearly upon us and it's at this time witches recharge their life force."

Abbie knew with witches in the mix, and powerful ones at that, they were in for yet another test of their faith.


	12. Year Three - Veil

Two weeks had pasted since the White Coven had warned them about the Dark Coven. Starla was staying close to the witnesses upon orders of Mika, in case the Dark Coven strikes.

Magic had indeed been tampered with; the White Coven had been unable to cast even a simple protection spell.

Abbie and Ichabod were spending most nights in the archives, trying to come up with any reason the Dark Coven would be cyphering magic.

Their wedding day was getting closer and Ichabod wanted to make it a memorable day for his beloved. Jenny was doing what she could, she and Irving getting the finishing touches done on the cabin.

A small meadow out from the cabin was being adorned with chairs and arches, nature providing the rest of the wedding décor. A chosen few had been invited to the nuptials; Abbie wanted a small intimate affair.

Now with this new threat still unknown and unseen Abbie wasn't sure that the wedding should take place at all. Ichabod tries to reassure her that there will never be a perfect time for them to wed and letting the darkness stop their wedding lets it win.

She tries to shake off the feeling that something very bad was about to happen. With her bulging belly she knew that waiting really wasn't going to be an option. Ichabod was adamant about marrying before the birth of their son; he had this noble thought of returning Abbie's virtue to her.

With no more clues than they had the day before, Abbie leaves the matter with the White Coven as she readies herself to wed the man she loves. Mika along with her husband Seth were attending the wedding, they felt a strong White Coven presence would keep the witnesses safe.

Jenny wakes Abbie around dawn, the maid of honor coming in with the wedding dress. "Where's my groom?" Abbie grumbles as she wakes.

"Irving left with him already; they're going out to the cabin. So, you ready for this Grace?" Jenny loved teasing her big sister and calling her by her birth name was a good start.

Abbie throws a pillow at her as she gingerly eases out of the bed. "Ready as I'm ever going to be." She yawns as she stretches her arms. "Getting married while I'm five months pregnant was never in my plans but you know me. I've always put the cart before the horse."

With the simple satin and lace dress on she goes to look in the mirror. Jenny pushes the straps off her shoulders, the cream white dress giving her an angelic glow. "He's going to love you in this."

Twitching her mouth sideways she rubs her belly. Then she turns her body at an angle as she holds her hands under her roundness. "Yeah, cause I don't look like a whale covered in white."

"Stop it Abbie and come over her. I need to get your hair done." The sisters take this time to bond a bit more. Abbie finds it refreshing to talk about anything but demons or horsemen.

With the blushing bride in her Jeep, Jenny heads for the cabin. "You nervous?"

"Nay, we already live together and I'm having his baby so what's to be nervous about. Actually, this means more to Ichabod than it does to me." Jenny lets out a chuckle, her head nodding.

"Sure it does Abbie. I saw you twisting that piece of lace when I was pinning your hair up and you've almost bit off your bottom lip. We were separated for seven years but I still know my sister." With a gloating smile she looks back to the road, the cabin coming into view.

Irving walks up to the Jeep, helping Abbie out. "Look at you. I have to say this … damn Mills you're gorgeous."

Abbie shakes her head at him, lacing her arm through his. They get into the cabin, Mika waiting for them. "Congratulations Abigail, you and Ichabod will have a long happy marriage."

"How do you know for sure Mika?" Abbie sits down at the dining table, Starla walking in.

Starla smiles sweetly at her, giving Abbie some information she didn't have before. "Mika has the gift of premonition. She saw you two together and her husband Seth can see the current future through touch."

"Yes, my husband and I are gifted. I've seen your child as well. Have you chosen a name yet?" Mika tosses her gray shawl around her shoulders.

"Not yet, Ichabod wants to wait. He said we'll know his name when we see him. I have a few names bouncing around in my head but I think Ichabod is right to wait." She lays her hands on her belly, a smile slowly creeping on her face.

Mika introduces Abbie to her husband, his bronze skin complimenting his ice blue eyes. "Hello Ms. Mills, I'm Seth. I am honored to be here at your wedding today."

He shakes her hand, his eyes closing immediately. Abbie releases his hand when she feels a tiny jolt course through her fingers.

Irving pokes his head in, waving for Abbie. "Crane wants to speak to you. If you're not the superstitious type I'll take you to him."

"Sure, why not." They walk out to the meadow together Ichabod standing under a set of towering trees, the leaves blowing with a soft wind.

Abbie stops suddenly, the image of him in his tailored black tuxedo makes her knees go weak. "Abigail."

As he turns to her, she notices his hair is tied back letting his magnificent face show. She can feel her pulse quicken as he walks towards her, those impossible cheek bones carrying his sparkling blue eyes.

His large hands take her small ones, their warmth calming her nerves. "No angel in heaven has looked more ethereal than you."

"It's perfect, all of it Ichabod. You really out did yourself. Is there something you need to talk to me about?" All she could think about was how amazing he looked and when he spoke it made the vision of him all the more alluring.

They walk over to a bench, Ichabod still holding to her hands. "I need to know this is what you want. Do not go into this marriage unless your heart is in it."

"Have I ever given you reason to doubt my love … ever? All my worrying isn't about our love Crane, it's about all the stuff we deal with. What if we're in the middle of our vows and the horseman shows up … then what?" A small part of her heart ached from him. She knew he had been thinking for the past few weeks she didn't want to marry him.

"If you are sure my love then we shall proceed." He kisses her hand, his eyes twinkling with more than love.

Abbie lays her head on his chest, his arms resting around her. "I love you Ichabod and there's nothing I want more than to be your wife."

As they stand there holding each other the earth begins to rumble, tossing them about. The birds gather in flocks as they flee the trees. The noon day sun fades briefly, casting a shadow on everything.

She gazes up into his eyes, both of them share the same horrified look. Jenny and Mika come running out to the meadow, Mika kneeling to the ground. She commands the wind and the earth to still in her native tongue.

When all is calm again they walk back to the cabin, Abbie needing a moment to rest. "If you will Mr. Crane, stay here with Abigail as we look deeper into this matter. I felt a surge of magic as if all the magic in Sleepy Hollow had been returned all at once."

Ichabod walks Abbie to the bedroom, a small voice calling out to him. "Ichabod … Ichabod look at me."

They both turn to see Katrina Crane standing before them, very much alive and in the flesh.

"Katrina … is it really you?" He releases Abbie's hand as he walks towards the woman he once called wife.

"It's me my love, I have returned. The veil between the living and the dead has been dropped and I granted my life." He takes her hand, dropping it when he feels the warmth of her skin.

"Who has returned you from the light? You crossed over, you were set free." Ichabod stands in disbelief as Abbie runs past him.

He takes her hand, pulling her to him. "This changes everything Ichabod. Just let me go … let me go." Abbie wiggles free from him as she runs out the cabin door.


	13. Year Three - Vows

Seth catches Abbie as she runs from the cabin, the two of them walking out to the meadow. "Seth, please. Just let me go. I need to get far away from here and think."

"Ms. Mills, just give me a moment of your time and I'll explain everything." Seth takes her hand again, the tingles from before returning.

Ichabod stands completely dumbfounded as Katrina takes his hand again. 'You are not dreaming my dear husband, I am real."

He looks into her eyes, her smile bewitching him. "How can this be? From death's door you have been delivered and back among the living." He lets his hand cup her cheek, his heart slowly forgetting why he was here.

"Come away with me Ichabod and we can be happy again." Her words burrow a hole in his heart, trying to erase any love other than hers.

"I wished, nay, prayed for your safe return to me. When you found the light and were safely delivered to your rightful place I allowed myself to let you go. I let you go Katrina." His thoughts become cloudy as if there was something or someone he should remember.

Opening his ice blue eyes, Seth whispers to Abbie. "We have to find Mika … Ichabod is in danger."

As they approach the cabin Starla and Mika are walking towards them, Mika sensing something was amiss.

"I've sent Jenny and Captain Irving to deal with the other wedding guests. What has you so upset Ms. Mills?" Mika's keen eyes can see the tears on her face, the happy day not so happy.

Seth whispers to his wife, the two of them looking back at Abbie. She wipes her tears while a red hot rage boils in her veins. "Katrina Crane has returned from the dead and she's in there with Ichabod. If that witch thinks she's taking the man I love and father of my child from me, she's got a fight on her hands."

Abbie stomps towards the door when Mika stops her. "Abigail, there things you need to know before you go back in there. Starla, I need your daughter as well as Daniel if we're going to put the veil back."

"The veil … that's what Katrina said. She said the veil between the living and the dead has been dropped. Is that how she's here?" Abbie looks at the two witches, Seth nodding at Mika.

They take Abbie back in the cabin, the sound of Katrina and Ichabod talking echoing back at them. Abbie turns to leave when Mika begs her to come in.

Mika goes about gathering ingredients, mixing them all in the kitchen sink. "Seth saw a few minutes of your future, that's his gift. From what he saw we now know that thing in there isn't Katrina Crane. It's a demon but I'm not sure which one. After I've mixed this I'll be able to tell for sure."

"Demon! My Ichabod is in there alone with a demon." Seth has to hold her to keep her from running to him.

Ichabod tries to shake the sluggish feeling rattling around his brain, his memories of everything but his life with Katrina starting to fade. "I have missed you wife, more with each passing day."

Katrina moves in to kiss him, his lips feeling a bit hesitant. "Why do you not kiss me back my love?"

All he can do is look at her, his body resisting any act that should come naturally to him. As he moves his hands to her waist, a memory of a brown eyed beauty with raven hair flashes in his mind. Katrina whispers his name slowly, trying to pull her back to him.

"Come away with me and we will stop the Horsemen together. With the book and scroll we can defeat them." A sardonic smile crosses her lips as she holds him to her.

With the mixture ready Mika pours a few drops of water on it causing a plume of smoke to form. She gazes at the smoke, the true identity of the demon showing itself to her. "Ichabod is in great danger Abigail. Only you can save him from that seductress. Succubus's are crafty and will beguile the most faithful of men. With the veil down the Dark Coven was able to use Katrina's essence to give the Succubus her form. Once we have returned things to their rightful order you must stab the demon in the heart. But I must warn you, you must release Ichabod from her spell before you do or they both die."

"What makes you think he's under her spell?" Her eyes go dark as she glares at Mika.

"Seth's vision was of Ichabod taking his dead wife's hand and her kissing him. That's all she needs to inject her venom and entrap him. While she must mate with him to take his life and his soul she can control him once he's under her spell." Abbie balls her hands in a fist, her dark brown eyes glowing with anger.

"That bitch is dead." She walks over to the duffle that Jenny had packed for her, pulling out her handgun.

Outside the three members of the White Coven gather in the woods with Jenny and Captain Irving, Starla telling them to close their eyes and empty their minds. Holding hands, they stand in a circle as they attempt to return the veil.

Jenny opens one eye, a man in a dark cloak running towards Starla. She pulls to Irving's hand as she waits till the man is close enough to swing her fist, sending him sailing to the ground. Startling the man she begins to wail on him, his nose bleeding profusely. "Why are you here? Are there others? You better answer me before I continue to kick your ass."

"I'm alone … I promise. The others are waiting for me … in the woods." The man holds his hand over his nose, Starla ordering Jenny to tie him up.

"We need to right the order of things Jenny before the veil is gone for good. Daniel, call the others and get them out here now." Starla gathers them again as a cool wind starts to blow.

Back at the cabin Mika tells Abbie to get Ichabod to remember her so the bond between him and the demon can be broken. She tosses the kitchen looking for anything silver when Abbie opens a secret drawer taking a dagger. "Corbin thought of everything. Now, time to go get my man."

Walking towards the bedroom she slides the blade in her garter, her mind set on the task at hand.

"The book and scroll, I do not have them Katrina. They are in safekeeping." His eyes cloud over, the blue starting to disappear.

"Tell me where they are Ichabod and we can end this nightmare." She kisses him once more when Abbie walks in the room.

"Get your damn hands off him!" Abbie walks in the room, reaching for Ichabod.

Katrina smiles at her as she kisses him once more. "Ichabod, tell this woman to leave us alone."

He turns to see Abbie, his eyes blinking. Shaking his head he tries to remember why her face looks so familiar to him. His fingers trace over her lips as he looks at her harder. "I do believe I know you."

Jerking him back towards her Katrina digs her nails in his hand. "Ichabod, tell her to leave." Her harsher tone sounds different to Ichabod, so unlike his Katrina.

Abbie asks him over and over to look at her until she walks up to him and smacks him hard across the face. "Snap out of it Crane. This thing isn't Katrina … it's a demon sent to get that damn book and scroll. Wake up!"

Demon Katrina lets out a growl, a flash of yellow glowing in her eyes. "Leave now and I won't kill that bastard in your belly."

Ichabod looks down to her belly, placing his hand on the protruding bump. "You're with child … my child." The spell starts to wear off as he strokes her belly, his eyes shining with the vibrant blue that Abbie loved.

The baby kicks just hard enough for Ichabod to feel the bump against his hand. "He kicked, I felt our son kick Abigail." With that one single action Ichabod had returned to the woman he loved.

The vision of Katrina starts to fade and the demon comes into view. Mika and Seth run into the bedroom shouting that the veil has been returned. Abbie watches as the demon heads for the window. She pushes Ichabod to the bed as she jumps on the succubus. The fiend claws at her, ripping the hems of her dress. "This is for interrupting my wedding and this is for kissing my fiancée." The dagger hits its mark over and over until Ichabod pulls her from the dead body.

"Abigail … enough." Abbie looks down at her bloody ripped dress and begins to cry.

Sitting on the bed Abbie stares out the window, Ichabod sitting with her. "My love, we have guests waiting. If you do not wish to wed today tell me so. After all that has transpired today I would understand you wanting to be alone."

He rises from the bed when she pulls him back down. "Don't leave. I just need to find me a new dress and I'll be right as rain."

With a gentle stroke to her cheek he kisses her softly. "You still wish to marry me?"

"Ichabod, all of hell would have to drag me away from you to keep me from becoming Mrs. Grace Abigail Crane." They hold each other for a long while before they go back to preparing for the wedding.

Irving comes in the bedroom where Jenny his placing Abbie hair back up. "You ready to do this?"

Abbie stands in a satin pale pink dress that Jenny had brought for her to wear at the reception. "Well at least we match." The two of them giggle as Abbie takes Irving's hand.

The violinists begin to play the wedding march as Abbie and Irving walk slowly towards Ichabod. Irving was doing double duty today, being stand in father of the bride and best man.

A grin creeps across Ichabod's face as he takes Abbie's hand. The official begins the ceremony, getting to the part of their vows. Abbie leans in toward Ichabod, her smile so radiant he sighs. "Can we not do the same old vows … let's just speak from our hearts."

"Whatever your heart desires my beauty." Giving her back an equally breathtaking smile he ponders the right words to say.

Abbie starts first, a thousand things floating in her head. "Ichabod, from the first day I met you I knew you would change my life. Now I stand here before you a woman so in love, so full of life that a moment without you is no longer an option. The day you asked me to marry you I saw the love you have for me in those gorgeous blue eyes and my heart spoke before my lips had the chance. Today I promise to return that love each and every day. Today I Grace Abigail Mills, take your name in exchange for your heart."

Choking back his tears he places her wedding band on her finger, reading himself to vow his love for her. "Abigail, I entered your life in the most unusual of ways and I would not change any of it. No greater love has ever been born than the love I have for you. Each and every day that I am granted to be with you I promise to love you more than the day before. I Ichabod Crane give you my heart in exchange for our love."

Abbie takes the silver band from Jenny, placing it upon Ichabod long slender finger. The official announces them as man and wife, telling Ichabod to kiss his bride.

Placing his hands on each side of her face he kisses her tenderly, her arms going around her neck.

They dance and celebrate through the night, Jenny catching the bouquet. She glances at her sister, giving her a sideways smirk. "Uh … no."

With all that had expired that day Abbie and Ichabod wanted to have a quiet night alone in their new home but Mika insisted the White Coven guard be placed around the perimeter.

After saying goodbye to the last guest, Ichabod picks Abbie up in his arms and carries her over the threshold. "Welcome home Mrs. Crane."

Abbie gives him a lustful kiss, her eyes burning with want. "Mr. Crane … your wife is in need of her husband.

He carries her into the bedroom, shutting the door and the world behind him.


	14. Year Three - Cypher

In the four months they had been married they had faced dark witches, demons and an angry apparition haunting the tunnels. Ichabod was becoming increasingly nervous as Abbie's due date loomed. Irving had put her on desk duty and Abbie was none too happy about it.

Ichabod places a cup of spiced tea on Abbie's desk, her fingers typing away on the keyboard. Luke walks in with Irving, the two of them going to his office. "Ichabod, do you know if he's been reinstated?"

He takes a sip of his tea, his eyes gazing back at her over his long lashes. "Do you want him to be?"

"It doesn't matter, he is a good cop. I've already forgiven him for what he did Ichabod, I'm good with it." Abbie stops typing when Irving calls for her.

Taking his pregnant wife's hand, Ichabod helps her to her feet. He walks behind her, each step looking labored. "If you're not okay with this I can send him to a different precinct. But honestly Abbie I needed him, Sleepy Hollow needs him."

She looks to her husband, his long index finger stroking his bottom lip. He shrugs his shoulders as he casts a hooded glare at Detective Morales.

"I'll be on maternity leave soon so I'm good with it Captain." Irving nods to her as he goes back in his office.

Ichabod lets his finger stroke her cheek, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Your heart is indeed full of love and forgiveness. The beauty that is you goes far beyond this outer image you possess, it flows from your saintly soul."

Her hand takes his as she closes her eyes. "I love you too Ichabod."

The baby gives her a swift kick, making her flinch. Abbie rubs her belly, grinning as she rubs the spot. Ichabod places his hand where hers are, hoping to feel his son as well. "He is getting stronger. Did that one hurt my love?"

"Not really but he is active today." Her smile beams as the baby moves again, both of them stroking her belly.

Captain Irving walks over to them, a worried look in his eyes. "Mills … sorry Crane. I wouldn't ask this but I'm going to need you two on this one."

When they get to the crime scene Ichabod's eyes light up with wonderment. They walk through the office of one Professor John Sterling, an Archaeologist at the local college.

The office had been tossed around, papers and books everywhere. Ichabod glances at the bookshelves, his fingers grazing over the spines. "Abigail, our good professor here was studying the past of Sleepy Hollow and more importantly the association the town has with the Templar Knights. Do we know what he was studying when he died?"

Glancing over the deceased sitting at his desk, Abbie raises his hand to remove the paperwork under it. "He found some sort of artifact at a dig site on the edge of town … something he's calling Solomon's Cypher."

The room goes quiet as Ichabod takes the paper from his wife. He turns to look at her slowly, his eyes a tad wider. "A cypher … he found a cypher?"

After spending many months trying to find the clues that link the Judas book and the Revelation scroll Ichabod had decided that the marks in certain passes must be some sort of hidden message and he only need find the cypher to decode it.

Now with proof that such a thing existed Ichabod felt elated. From the looks of the office it was obvious to him that more than one person had been here, that they were sent to recover the cypher.

The medical examiner tells Captain Irving that the man had been tortured; his tongue had been cut out. Abbie furrows her eyebrows, trying to get her large belly around the desk. Taking a look around she notices three marks dug into the wood of the desk. "Ichabod … look at this."

"These marks here are letters used by the Templar Knights. From what I can make of them they are an h … e … s …" His blue eyes gaze back up to Abbie as they both say Hessian together.

"If Hessian's are behind this then you are off this case." Irving creases his eyes as he waves for Morales to come in.

"If Hessian's are involved that's exactly why you need us on this case." Abbie stands her ground, her face tightening.

Ichabod knows the dangers that come with the job and he doesn't want to put Abbie or his child in danger but as he ponders he realizes they are always in danger. "She is quiet right Captain … you need us."

"Crane, keep her out of this as much as you can. I'm going to let you two work this one but remember, first signs of trouble you're out." He walks away, giving Morales direct orders to help Abbie and Ichabod.

Luke walks over to Abbie, his eyes going to her belly then her wedding ring. "Marriage and pending motherhood looks good on you."

She purses her lips nodding back at him. "Thanks Luke, so what can you tell us about the deceased?"

They gather all the information on Professor Sterling, taking some of his work back to the archives with them.

Abbie calls Jenny, knowing in her condition she can't do too much of the footwork. Ichabod goes through the papers, coming upon something very interesting.

"Ms. Jenny … could you get me a map of the professor's dig site?" Abbie comes over to him, her curiosity very peaked.

"I take it you found something?" She watches Ichabod's graceful fingers glide over the page as he explains his discovery to her.

"I believe the professor has unearthed a depository for the Templar Knights. They used old wells and caverns to hide their treasures until they could be transported. From the notes we found and the calcification on the other objects I'd say we're looking at a very old, very deep well." Jenny hands him the map, the three of them going over the region.

Jenny looks at the map, not liking the looks of it. "We're not going down that well. It's untelling what's down there Icky."

"We don't have to Jennifer. I'm sure the tunnel the professor dug will suffice. We'll just have to follow it in." He receives two very disconcerting looks as he closes the map.

"WE … excuse me?" Jenny glances over at her sister then back to him.

Ichabod explains that the cypher that has been unearthed was resting at the depository and they needed to hurry before the Hessian's empty it out.

They drive out to the dig site, a yellow caution tape boxing off the area. "I know you want to help my love but I think its best you stay here."

" I think you're right. I'll be here if you two need anything but I'm taking my handgun with me … I can still shoot Ichabod." He kisses her softly before he and Jenny head down into the tunnel.

They enter the tunnel, Jennifer holding her gun with her flashlight. When they get to the last place the professor had dug they search the area for any clues. Jenny spots an area that was left partially unearthed, the corner of a stone box sticking out.

After an hour they have it out, Ichabod eyes getting wider by the second. "Jennifer, from the markings on the lid we have discovered something called the Dial of Three.

Lifting the lid they find an object covered in thin linen. With great care, Ichabod uncovers it. The object fits the palm of his hand, a round golden disk that is divided in three sections. Reading the carvings on the side Ichabod senses they are close to solving the greater riddle.

"I know that look … you found it didn't you?" Jenny shines her flashlight on his hand, allowing Ichabod to turn the dial on the disk.

"Indeed I have Ms. Jenny and it seems we are looking for three stones to the cypher. What the professor found was the cypher of Judas; we are still missing the cypher of John and the cypher of Days.

"The cypher of Days?" She furrows her brow as he places the disk in his jacket pocket.

"The first cypher gives you the corresponding letter to the second and then the third. Through the third you can solve the riddle that is hidden in the pages of the book and scroll. This cypher will allow me to gain the knowledge I need to ban the Horseman from Sleepy Hollow and stop Moloch." They continue to search for the other cyphers when they hear gunfire echoing from the opening of the tunnel.

Jenny and Ichabod run for the exit, Abbie screaming for them to help her. As they surface bullets fly in their directions. Jenny fires back as Ichabod tries to find Abbie.

Abbie takes his hand, Ichabod pulling her into the safety of the tunnel. "We're pinned down … there's too many of them."

From the corner of his eye Ichabod spots a few sticks of dynamite and some blasting caps. Jenny watches his eyes as she too sees their salvation. "Okay then … if they want to play hardball, we'll play hardball."

She rigs up the sticks, hooking the wires to the remote detonator. Abbie fires her gun giving Jenny cover to toss the dynamite out. Counting to three she pushes the detonator, the tunnel rumbling around them.

Walking out they see a large hole in the earth and two dead bodies lying in it. Abbie looks around, trying to find the three other men she saw from before.

A bleeding man, holding his arm comes stumbling around a tree. He falls face first in the dirt. Jenny checks for a pulse when a bullet whizzes by her head. "Take cover!" She screams as she jumps behind the tree.

Abbie is able to take the first shooter out when the second walks up behind them, his gun pointed right at Ichabod. "No!" She cries out as he pushes Ichabod out of the way.

The gunman fires just as Abbie does, both of them hitting the ground. Ichabod picks Abbie up in his arms, a bullet wound in her chest right below her left shoulder. "Jennifer!"

Sitting in the quiet hospital room Ichabod contemplates how he let Abbie come to this. His beautiful wife lay still in the bed with tubes and wires leading from her. Jenny hands him a cup of coffee as they wait for Abbie to wake.

They both look over to the baby sleeping peacefully in the hospital isolette. "Ichabod, he's fine. The doctor said Abbie is going to be fine too." Jenny places her hand on his knee, her heart feeling his pain.

He nods his head to her, going to look at his beautiful son. "He looks like his mother."

Jenny joins him, beaming a heartfelt smile. "He has your eyes. He's going to be gorgeous." Ichabod turns to her, hugging her tight.

"Thank you for everything Jennifer, truly I would have fallen apart without you." The baby wiggles, tossing his small hands up.

Abbie moans as she wakes, her right hand going to her shoulder. "Ichabod." She manages to muffle out, her hands going to her belly. "Oh no … the baby."

Ichabod lifts his son in his arms, holding the small bundle in his large hands. "He's right her my love. They took him from your womb before they retrieved the bullet from your chest."

Tears roll down her face as she tries to move her arms, the pain too much. Jenny pushes the button on the bed, lifting her up in a sitting position. Ichabod sits gingerly down on the bed beside her, helping her hold their son.

"Oh Ichabod, he's just perfect." Ichabod kisses her forehead, the baby starting to whimper.

Rolling the isolette over Jenny winks at Ichabod. "Tell her … go on."

"Tell me what?" Abbie looks at her sister and husband smiling wide.

"Our babe is a healthy eight pounds and very much his mother's son. The moment the nurse laid him in my harms I knew what his name should be and Jennifer agrees with me." Ichabod can tell the mystery is killing her, Abbie's brown eyes urging him to continue.

"What? Please Ichabod don't tease me … not in my condition." She fights through the pain to hold her son to her.

"Graceson … he is the son of Grace after all." Ichabod wraps his arm around his wife as they lay in the bed looking at the miracle they created.


	15. Year Four - Dreams

Late night feedings were becoming second nature to Abbie as Ichabod hands Graceson to her. He looked at her with such tenderness as she feeds their child, Graceson looking more like his mother with each new day.

"In my day fathers were not as attentive to their children as they are now. Even then I vowed I would not rear my children in that manner. Our son will know his father, know that I love him." Abbie strokes his face, his eyes shining brightly with their love.

With Graceson asleep on his chest, Ichabod places his hand over his back. "Sleep well my sweet boy." Abbie kisses them both, curling up on Ichabod's shoulder.

Waking each morning with his world wrapped around him made being haunted by the Apocalypse all worth it. Abbie was healing and getting stronger each day and now that Graceson was two months old, she was ready to get back to work.

Ichabod wasn't sure about her putting herself in harms way, not after he almost lost her. The last three years had been a journey full of highs and lows, seeing Abbie bloody and clinging to life the lowest.

Jenny had taken up the slack for Abbie, helping Ichabod search for the lost cypher stones. They had managed to find the Judas stone the Hessians had stolen on the body of one of the men that tried to kill them.

Finding the stones was proving to be harder than they thought with the Hessians looking for them as well. They knew the dangers that lie before them and were more precautions now that they had a small babe to think of.

Leaving Graceson with Jenny made it easier for Abbie to go back to work; Ichabod on the other hand was still concerned. The White Coven had essentially given them a warning with the prophecy that the dark powers wanted their child dead.

Captain Irving was more than glad to have his two best other worldly crime solvers back. "I thought for sure I'd lost you to motherhood, glad to see you back Lieutenant."

"I'm still a mother Captain that will never change. So what's on the agenda for today?" Abbie sits down at her desk, an empty feeling coming over her.

Ichabod sits down beside her, taking her hand. "It's alright Abbie, Graceson is in dependable hands. Jenny will call if she needs us. I too am feeling that deep abyss, that aching in my heart to be with our son. If our hearts are too burdened my love then we shall return home to our little one."

Abbie lets the tears she's been holding all morning fall, burying her face in Ichabod's neck. He lets her cry, stroking her hair as she does. "Thank you for being strong for me."

He holds her a little tighter, needing her as much as she needs him.

Abbie has a regular day for once, busting a car thief. Ichabod spends his day in the archives making a list of the hidden marks in the Judas book and Revelation scroll. He knows without the other two stones the secrets buried in those documents may never be known.

Around noon Jenny comes by with Graceson, his big blue eyes smiling back at his father. "Thank you Ms. Jenny, this is a welcomed surprise. Please tell me you did not use the tunnels."

He lifts his son up, kissing his sweet face. Graceson babbles back at his father, giving him a small smile. Jenny calls Abbie telling her to get over to the archives.

A curious look crosses Jenny's face as she watches her nephew with her brother in law. "I wonder if he'll have an accent. You do read to him every night; you even did that before he was born."

"I was raised around English nobility; the accent comes naturally to me Jennifer. I believe Graceson will speak as his mother does." Abbie walks in kissing her husband and taking her son.

"And hopefully our son will have a way with words like his father does." Abbie sits down, letting Graceson breast feed.

After they have lunch and Graceson is fast asleep on Ichabod's shoulder, they get the feeling this little arrangement might work.

Before they leave the precinct for the evening Daniel from the White Coven pays them a visit with a message from Mika.

"Mika has been given a vision. Moloch will send his most cunning demon to take your son. The pure heart cannot be allowed to beat; the pure heart must be devoured. That was the only warning she received. Ichabod it was Katrina that contacted Mika. She said to take this dream rune and find her, both of you." Daniel leaves them with the warning and the rune.

They race back home to their son to find Jenny giving him a bottle. Abbie takes him, holding him as she takes a deep breath.

Ichabod strokes the baby's head, filling Jenny in on the new threat. Jenny decides to stay in the cabin to help them look after the baby and to help Abbie feel more at ease. Abbie keeps Graceson in their room for the night, not wanting to let him out of her sight.

"I can't sleep knowing something is coming for our son Ichabod. I don't care if I'm going to get some message, I can't." Ichabod holds his wife and his son to him, understanding her plight.

"I'll take the rune and sleep for but a moment my love. Wake me before I'm under too long." Taking the rune he lays down, hoping to cross over to the dream world quickly.

He finds himself in a misted covered field, the sound of the Horsemen in the distance. Calling for Katrina he sees a blinding white light as she walks towards him.

"Thank you for coming Ichabod. Take heed, Moloch searches for the pure heart to devour. Your child is in danger, only the pure love of his parents will save him. Tell Abigail I hold no ill will to her, on the contrary, I knew her love would save you. I've used all the magic I have left to come to you. To cross the divide again will come at a cost. Find the Devourer before it finds you." Katrina vanishes as Abbie wakes Ichabod from his sleep.

Telling Abbie all that was said she begins to panic. "We have to leave Sleepy Hollow. I won't let that evil thing touch my baby."

"Be calm Abigail, he's my son as well. We have faced the forces of evil before and won. I will not be chased from my home; I will not be told I cannot protect my family. We shall protect our son and send this Devourer back to the hell winch he came." He pulls Abbie in his arms, Graceson now sleeping soundly.

That night Abbie dreams of a great beast with giant gnashing teeth, the gray skin about the body almost snake like. She wakes screaming, Ichabod waking with her.

They instantly check on Graceson sleeping in his bassinet. "I know what it looks like Ichabod … we need to go to the archives first thing in the morning."

Jenny runs into their room, a panicked look in her eyes. "Did you have a dream about a big monster with big teeth?"

Looking at each other, Abbie sure something much stronger than anything they had faced before was on its way to Sleepy Hollow.


	16. Year Four - Liberty

Upon entering the archives, Ichabod heads straight to a specific bookshelf. He twitches his fingers at his side as his eyes scan the tomes on the shelf.

Looking back at Abbie and Jenny he grins as he takes the large dark brown leather book in hand, the cover adorned with symbols and markings foreign to the sisters.

With the flip of each page Abbie wonders exactly what her husband knows. Graceson wakes in his carrier, Jenny rocking it to sooth him.

"Have you found it yet?" Abbie leans on the desk next to him as he takes her hand, kissing it.

"The beast you and Jennifer dreamed about is older than time itself. Many say this is the first demon. The Great Devourer is linked to many religions, going back as far as the Pharos of Egypt." His finger glides over the page as he lets each word seep into his brain.

"Great … some demon from the desert is coming for our baby. Remind me to rent the Mummy later for some pointers." Abbie tosses her hands in the air as she curses under her breath.

Ichabod looks at her, knowing her anger is justified. "My love, patience. We are all here together. No minion of hell would dare stand against you, come between you and your child. Please allow me to finish."

Abbie walks back over to him, biting in her bottom lip. "I'm sorry Ichabod, it just … it's our baby. I'm use to these damn things coming after us but this is different."

"I agree my love and thus the importance of being patience." He takes another book from the shelf when Abbie wraps her arms around him.

"I'll give you some room to do your research. I know you're doing everything you can to keep Graceson safe. I know you'd die for us." They share a too brief kiss when Graceson bellows out a shrill cry.

Rocking the baby in her arms she waits for her husband to finish the book that has his attention. Abbie has all the faith in the world in Ichabod, if this demon was noted in any book he would find it.

Lifting his head from the pages, Ichabod begins to speak. "According to some stories the Devourer is just a myth but others have the being listed as a lesser God. The scroll of Revelation mentions a devourer."

Walking over to Corbin's filing cabinet, Ichabod takes the scroll and rolls it out on the table. Abbie watches his eyes as they move feverishly across each word.

"You've read that thing so many times I would think you'd have it memorized by now." Abbie gives him a quick smile, Ichabod about to speak but smiles instead.

"You jest. I am glad you can find some levity in all of this." His smile fades to a smirk as he goes back to the scroll.

Abbie kisses his cheek before lying Graceson back in his carrier, her play on words lifting their spirits. Jenny sits by the baby, shaking her head. "You gonna get to the point before the Apocalypse happens?"

"Actually I am. The scroll does indeed mention the Devourer but not by this name. When days are near the end two witnesses will stand and rebuke the devourer of men, casting him back to the fires that bore him." He then takes the Book of Judas, turning quickly to a page. "Here Judas mentions a dream he had the night before he ended his life. The great white beast stood before me and about his fist was a chain made of hell fire. About the chain was a beast of many forms, its mouth devouring the souls of men."

Abbie looks back him, her face an expressionless mask. "This thing, this Devourer, do you think Moloch commands it?"

"I do and from what I have read Moloch must have freed the beast from its fiery prison. We must to be every watchful, trust in no one." He closes the book, letting fear and doubt cover him.

He keeps these feelings to himself, not wanting to burden his beautiful wife any further. They head to the precinct, Abbie giving Graceson a goodbye kiss.

As Jenny turns to leave she runs into Luke Morales, hitting him with the baby carrier. "Excuse me … hey there Jenny."

"Hey Luke … got to go." Jenny tries to move around him when he puts his hand inside the carrier and rubs Graceson's belly.

Upon hearing Jenny's voice, Abbie turns to see Luke standing over her child. Ichabod takes her hand, giving her his calming stare. They walk over together, Luke lost in the baby.

"Hey Abbie … and Ichabod. Your little guy is getting so big and just like his mother he's gorgeous." Abbie gives him a sideways smile, noticing the way Graceson is holding his finger.

Ichabod takes the carrier from Jenny, pulling his son from the too friendly detective. "Allow me to walk you out to your vehicle Ms. Jenny." His eyes crease slightly as he looks back at Luke.

"Sorry, did I do something wrong?" Luke addresses his question to Abbie, completely ignoring Ichabod.

"No, he's just an over protective father. How have you been Luke?" She tries to defuse the situation as Ichabod's face gets harder.

"I'm good, actually I'd like to introduce you to someone." He walks over to a young lady talking with Captain Irving, escorting her to Abbie and her family.

"Libby sweetheart, let me introduce you to some friends of mine. This is Lieutenant Abbie Mills ... uh ... Crane and her husband Ichabod, her sister Jennifer and their son Graceson." Luke looks at the woman with such affection Abbie knew he had found love again.

Ichabod and Abbie look at each other at the same time, the woman before them looking very much like Abbie. Libby was the same height and weight as Abbie, her hair dark and long, her complexion the same even tone of brown as Abbie's and her name even mimic the Lieutenant's.

She extends her hand, shaking Abbie's. "I'm so glad to finally meet the woman that Luke says reminds him of me. I'll be working here in the precinct with Captain Irving. Sorry, where are my manner, I'm Assistant District Attorney Liberty Miles."

"Welcome to Sleepy Hollow PD, Liberty. I look forward to working with you. Sorry but I have go but we'll talk soon." Abbie's eyes go wide as she walks past Jenny.

The three of them walk out to the car, Ichabod placing the carrier in the back. "I see Detective Morales has found a replacement for you Abigail, one that could very well be your twin."

She rolls her eyes as she elbows him in the side. "Thanks for stating the obvious Sherlock. What the hell … he just goes out and finds someone that looks like me and my God … her name even sounds like mine."

Jenny starts to giggle, watching Ichabod give Abbie a stern glare. "I swear Abbie, if I didn't know better I'd say you're pissed. You moved on … found love with Icky here but Luke can't do the same? Double standards much."

Ichabod stands between the sisters, opening the driver door for Jenny. "Please do drive safely."

Taking her keys, Jenny climbs in the car still smirking at Abbie. As she pulls out Abbie stomps back towards the precinct. "The nerve of her … really. Like I care if Luke has a girlfriend."

"Do you Abigail … do you care? From where I'm standing it would appear you are harboring some resentment." Ichabod stops, leaning up against the wall.

Rolling her eyes she walks over to her husband, every inch of her on the verge of exploding. "I love you Ichabod Crane with all my heart but if you don't drop this I will shoot you."

"Resorting to violence will gain you nothing Abigail. You don't have to answer my query, I already know the truth. You are angry that Detective Morales has essentially found another you. That if he could not be with you, he can be with a facsimile of you. You my beauty have no romantic feelings for your old flame but you do wish him to move on. Which honestly he has done." Moving from the wall Ichabod takes her hand, his blue eyes burning into her soul.

Her knees begin to buckle as he kisses her deep and hard, his arms holding her body close to him. They stand locked in their embrace, his lips making her dizzier by the second.

Ichabod's lips release hers as he whispers in her ear. "Are you still going to shoot me Abbie?"

She lets out a small giggle as she places her hand on her sidearm. Twitching her lips sideways she looks up at him. "Shoot you no, but I do have plans for you later tonight."

He strokes her cheek as he grins bashfully back at her. "You will never cease to amaze or surprise me Abigail Crane."


	17. Year Four - Slither

The forest around Abbie was dark, not one beam of moonlight to guide her way. She ducks under tree branches, climbs over rocks and wades through streams to find herself at the cave Ichabod woke up in.

"Okay Abbie stay calm … you can do this." Taking out her flashlight she looks around, the cave untouched since the last time she was there.

From above she can hear the sound of horse hoofs, the galloping rider getting closer. Climbing as fast as she can she emerges from the cave only to find herself surround by snakes, thousands of them.

"Ichabod!" She screams as the Horseman rides up to her and swings his axe.

Abbie bolts upright, sweat covering her face and chest. She takes in one ragged breath after another, her entire body shaking. Ichabod wakes, taking Abbie in his arms.

"It was only a dream my love." He can feel her fight to calm herself as she clings to him.

"No … it's not. My dreams are always for a reason Ichabod and we both know it." Leaving the safety of her husband's arms she goes to the bassinette to find her son sleeping with an angelic smile on his face.

At breakfast Abbie plays with her toast, her mind still on her dream. Jenny waves her hand in front of her face, looking directly at her. "Hello … earth to Abbie."

"Sorry … were you saying something?" Abbie glances up at her sister as she brushes the crumbs from her fingers.

"I was asking if it was the same dream you've been having for the past three nights. I've been having strange dreams too, like you I'm being chased by Headless." She clears the plates from the table, handing Abbie her travel mug of coffee.

Ichabod walks from the bedroom, a smiling baby boy in his arms. "Good morning ladies and a good day from Graceson as well. We are freshly bathed and ready for the day."

Abbie kisses them both, noticing Ichabod had cut his hair. "What did you do?"

Looking over to Jenny first he takes a breath before answering his wife. "Four years have passed Abigail and I have changed to acclimate myself to this century. You insist I keep the beard so I shall but I believe a trim was in order my dear."

Her fingers run through his hair, his long locks now gone. As she plays with the thick soft waves, she smiles at him. "I can get use to this … yes this will do."

Kissing her softly on the lips, he can feel her fingers continue to massage his scalp. "Abbie … we're not alone."

"Does this turn you one, cause it's working on me." He gazes into her eyes, a playful grin and wanton look on her face.

Handing the baby to Jenny he pulls Abbie in his lap, her arms going around his neck. "Perhaps later, we are due in Captain Irving's office this morning."

She kisses his neck, her fingers tangling in his new quaffed hair. "I'm holding you to that Crane … later."

Captain Irving is going over some case files with Morales and ADA Miles when they arrive, Liberty giving them a cheery welcome. "Morning Lieutenant, Mr. Crane. We're going over some of the unsolved cases and they are numerous to say the least."

"I've been telling Ms. Miles here that they are still active cases and we're working to solve them every day. Abbie, I need you and Ichabod to go see Professor Susan Allman, she's got some information on the Sterling case."

Luke smiles at Abbie, a gloating grin that makes her clinch her jaw. "Luke, is there something you'd like to say to me."

They walk over to the water cooler, Luke glancing back at Liberty. "I need you to try to be nice to Libby. She's only doing her job Abbie and those dagger stares are making her uncomfortable."

"I'm nice to her and I'm not sure what makes you think I'm not. I've never said an ill word to Libby and for the record; I'm only doing my job." Placing her hands on her hips she waits for Luke to answer her.

Luke rubs his hand over his face, standing a bit closer to her. "I know we have history Abbie and for a while I thought we had something but you choose Crane and I've moved on. Libby is here to stay so get used to it."

Abbie steps in front of him before he can leave. "This isn't about me being jealous, this is about her being too damn nosey for her own good Luke. We both know the only cases she's digging through are the ones Ichabod and I have worked on. You know what's out there; you know Sleepy Hollow isn't the quiet little town it appears to be. If you really care about Libby you'll keep her out of this and out of my way."

Leaving Luke completely dumbfounded Abbie returns to her desk. Ichabod had watched what had transpired between his wife and the detective, his keen eyes noticing Ms. Miles was watching as well.

"Is that all settled?" He rests two fingers on his face as he leans into his palm.

Abbie grabs her car keys, not answering him. They drive out to the university, Abbie trying to put her conversation with Luke out of her mind.

They meet with Professor Allman, her graceful mannerisms and English accent taking both of them by surprise.

"Good morning, I'm Professor Allman. Captain Irving told me you two would be interested in my discovery." She leads them to a large room with artifacts lying on white tables.

Ichabod follows behind Abbie, his hand resting on the small of her back. "Professor Allman, may I inquire from where in England did you reside?"

"I called Oxford home for many a year and taught at the University. Are you familiar with Oxford Mr. Crane?" She opens a door to an office, turning on the light.

"I am, I called Oxford home once." Abbie smiles up at him, noticing the sparkle in his eyes.

Susan locks the door behind her, making Abbie go on guard. Opening a safe hidden in the wall she lays a white box on the table, uncovering one of the missing cypher stones.

"May I?" Ichabod picks it up, turning it over in his hand. "This is the Revelation Stone. Where did you find it?"

"It's been at the University since I came here. I discovered it a few months back and when Professor Sterling and I uncovered its true origin he began a new expedition to uncover the others. After finding the Judas stone we knew we were on the right path. It wasn't until John's death I found out these stones are more than artifacts, they're our salvation. I want you to take the stone. I know you possess the other and the dial. I must distance myself from this as soon as possible. I'm returning to England this afternoon and I will assist you in finding the Stone of Days from Oxford." She hands Abbie a card with her name and phone number on it.

They take the stone, leaving through a back exit. "That was strange. What do you think that was all about?"

"I believe she knows more than she's telling but for now we must get the second stone to the archive." Ichabod slides the stone in his jacket pocket, an uneasy feeling about him.

With the Dial of Three in his hand he pushes the second stone in, the dial turning slightly. He places it back in the hidden compartment, hoping the third stone is discovered soon.

Abbie picks up the paper with all of Ichabod's notes, the scribbles complete gibberish to her. "I know hidden in all of this is the end to this nightmare. These marks mean something but it might as well me Greek for all the good it's going us right now."

"If it where Greek I would have deciphered it by now." He takes her hand pulling her into a deep kiss.

Abbie lets her fingers glide through his shorter brown hair, her lips giving him pleasure as well. She can feel his finger move to her jacket, pushing it from her shoulders. "Ichabod … now … here?"

He nods his head as his fingers take the hem of her shirt. Once they are both down to their underwear they go behind a bookshelf, Abbie sitting on a small table against the wall. Ichabod lets his lips travel down her neck, resting at her heaving cleavage. Kissing the soft skin there, he can feel his manhood press against his boxers.

Abbie slides one hand down his back as she leans backwards against the table. She lets out a yelp as he pulls her from the table, turning her around. He slowly pulls her red lace panties down, his fingers skimming her lush brown skin. She steps out of them, turning to kiss him when he turns her back around. His hands trail up her stomach, resting on her breasts. Pulling the cups of her bra down he lets his fingers take her nipples.

With his lips on her neck he can feel Abbie push her ass back against his now hard length. She rests her hands against the table as he pulls his boxers down, aligning his hard cock with her slippery opening. Thrusting in hard he quivers at the sensation of her warm velvet welcoming him. She pushes back against him, wanting him to go deeper and harder.

"Harder Ichabod … don't hold back." Her words send a wave of lust over him as he begins to pound into her, the table shaking with their efforts. Abbie lets out a few groans that are quickly followed by screams of passion.

He works inside her, his body rocking her with each hard thrust. The sound of flesh smacking flesh echoes through the archives as his hips pound against her ass. "Oh … Abigail … hmmm." He had never had her in this way before, a quick steady pace that titillated every inch of him.

Digging his fingers into her lush hips her bucks hard as he comes, her core squeezing him tight. Her body gushes a flood of bliss, the two of them coming down from their high.

Ichabod rests on her glistening back, his fingers rubbing the bullet wound scar under her shoulder.

She turns to face him, her fingers tracing the scar acrossed chest. "Wow … that was …"

He grins back at her, nodding. "I hope I wasn't too rough my love. I never want to hurt you."

Brushing the hair from his forehead she grins back at him. "We need to do that more often. I love it when you make love to me Ichabod but sometimes … sometimes it's good to just …"

Quickly places his finger on her lips, she creases her eyes at him. "Listen … do you hear that."

They put their underwear back on, peeking around the bookshelf. Crawling out of the lattice door of the tunnel entrance are thousands of slithering snakes.


	18. Year Four - Carved In Stone

Dealing with odd or strange events had become common to Abbie now; nearly four years of it had made her complacent to it. It was dealing with the everyday that seemed to be the real challenge; dealing with the new woman around the precinct was the real thorn in her side.

Liberty had been more than interested in the mysterious murders and beheading around Sleepy Hollow, like it was her own personal mission to solve those cases. Abbie could sense Liberty had her own agenda, as if someone else besides the District Attorney pulled her strings. After all the run-ins with the Hessians, Abbie watched Luke's new flame for any signs she wasn't all she seemed to be.

It wasn't just Libby that had Abbie on edge, after the snake incident at the archives she had been plagued with the creepy crawlers for over a month. Ichabod was baffled by it, since late fall was upon them and reptiles usually become dormant during this time. It was as if something or someone was driving the reptiles towards them.

The nightmares hadn't left her either, the Devourer ceasing her dreams and leaving her waking breathless. Abbie just wanted one day that was hers, no nightmares, no snakes, and no busybodies poking around, just a day spent with the two loves of her life.

She sits at her desk typing up a report, her mind daydreaming of her Ichabod and their sweet moment this morning. He woke early, making her breakfast in bed. Jenny had gone out of jog, leaving them alone for some private time. Graceson was fed, bathed and changed, his giggling coming from his playpen. Ichabod wanted to give his beautiful wife a moment of peace, a moment to just breathe.

As she ate her oatmeal and drank her orange juice Ichabod rubs her feet, giving her that I want you stare.

"After your breakfast I have a treat for you my love." His voice holding an extra sultry tone to it, his eyes burning a brilliant blue.

She smiles as she takes another spoonful of the oatmeal, her body almost gelatinous. "We have to get to work and take Graceson for his doctor's appointment this afternoon. I don't think we have time for anything but a quickie." Giving her husband a wink she watches him raise one eyebrow.

"Quickie? If you are referring to us having relations that start and end promptly then no that is not my directive this morning." He takes the tray from her, lifting her up in his arms.

Walking into the bathroom, Abbie's heart flutters as she sees candle light all around her and warm bath drawn for her. He sets her on her feet, kissing her tenderly. "You did all of this for me? You're the world's best husband."

Before she can kiss him back he begins to undress her, her body already longing to be one with him. Taking her hand he helps her in the tub, the scent of jasmine floating around her.

He leaves her to enjoy her bath, Abbie closing her eyes as she sinks down in the water. Several moments pass by before Ichabod comes back in, Abbie rubbing the scented bubbles over her arms. "No portrait has been painted as beautiful as you are now."

Abbie turns to him, her legs hanging over the tub. She waves for him to come to her and he kneels down, taking a sponge from the shower caddy. Dipping it in the water, Ichabod gently rubs it over her tights. Abbie closes her eyes, his hands getting closer to her apex.

He runs the sponge over her abs, up her stomach and under the curves of her breasts. "You're a tease Mr. Crane."

He flashes a warm smile as he retrieves a towel. "I never tease Abigail, you know that."

Wrapping the towel around her he lets his fingers graze the skin on her back. She shivers while tiny goosebumps break out over her.

Jenny knocks on the door with a screaming Graceson in her arms. Abbie takes a deep breath as she walks to the door. "Hey there little man, what's wrong?"

Abbie is startled from her daydream as Ichabod kisses her cheek. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm fine … I was just remembering this morning and hoping to pick up where we left off later." Her fingers go back to typing as Ichabod gives her a curious stare.

"Abbie … my office now." Irving walks by as he tosses a file on her desk. She looks over at Ichabod as she opens it.

Opening the file they discover things that shouldn't be, things that take them both by surprise.

Captain Irving is pacing when they enter the office, Ichabod and Abbie still taken aback by the recent murder. "I need to know what happen with Professor Allman when you went to the University and don't leave out anything."

Abbie looks at Ichabod, not sure if they should tell Irving about the cypher stones. "She was looking for the same artifacts that Professor Sterling was, she wanted our helping looking for them. Apparently the Hessian's that attacked us at the dig site got to her first."

Ichabod furrows his eyebrows, glancing sideways at her. "Captain, according to this file Professor Allman death was caused by numerous snake bites. She was found in the University basement, is that correct?"

Irving nods his head, placing the crime scene photos on the desk. "She returned to Sleepy Hollow two days and the janitor found her this morning. She had a letter addressed to you two and I know you're neck deep into something. I can't keep this information from becoming public knowledge much longer so take this letter and get to the bottom of this."

Abbie takes the letter, looking up at Irving. "You mean you can't keep this information from Liberty. You know if Luke finds out he'll tell her."

"I know you don't trust her Abbie but I need you to put that aside for now. This snake problem has gone from bad to worse and people are dying. I'll hide the fact of this letter but I need you two to get me some answers." Irving takes the photos, hiding them in folder in his desk.

Driving out to the University Ichabod can tell Abbie is holding something in, her lips pursed tightly. "Something weighs heavily on your mind. Care to tell me what it is?"

"Those damn snakes. Why are they here and why do I keep dreaming about them. I swear Ichabod I feel like I'm losing my mind. Do you think it's the demon, do you think he's here and those snakes are his calling card?" She grips the steering wheel, her teeth gritting together.

"I believe Moloch will do whatever to inflict pain you us, to weaken us. We must stay strong Abbie, we must fight on." He takes her hand, looking her straight in the eyes. She smiles back at him, feeling some of her burdens lift.

They walk into the university basement, a dank smell covering the them, almost as if death loomed all around. Abbie slips her hand in her jacket pocket, taking out the letter. As Ichabod looks around she reads it out loud to him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Crane, if you are reading this letter than I am dead and my secrets die with me. I share this one secret with you. Days are hidden where time stands still." Abbie looks over to Ichabod, hoping he could solve the riddle.

He takes the letter, reading it over. "I see the good Professor as left us a cryptic clue to the last cypher stone."

"Ichabod, the snakes, I need to know if there is a demon controlling them. Now that a woman is dead because of them I don't feel safe. I worry for Graceson, for Jenny, for you." He cradles the back of her head, kissing her forehead.

"I have been looking Abigail but with great failure. At every turn any and all knowledge evades me. I promise you this wife; I will die before I allow this darkness touch my family." Her lips crash onto his as they hold each other.

Walking back out to the car they find a note tucked in the wiper blade. Abbie takes it, looking around. "It's a symbol with some numbers and letters." They look at it, Ichabod's face lighting up.

"I believe a conversation with our friends of the White Coven is in order." Climbing in the car, Abbie can tell this journey is going to take her deeper and darker places.

Abbie watches Ichabod as he stares at the note, his eyes burning a hole in the paper. "Where are we going Ichabod? The White Coven isn't exactly easy to find and I'm sure after my kidnapping they've moved on from the cemetery."

"This symbol is the Eye of Prosperity and since I awoke I have seen it many times. These letters and numbers lead to a specific plot in the cemetery. I believe the White Coven may reside close to the Old Dutch Church." Looking over to his wife he sees the worry on her face, her beautiful features dripping with exhaustion.

Pulling the car behind the church Abbie and Ichabod walk through the cemetery, following the clues on the note. "So what does R5, P12, MP mean?"

A cool wind blows around them as Ichabod turns up the collar of his jacket. From the bitter bite of the wind he knew more than a fall chill filled the air. "R5 means row 5 and P12 is plot 12 and I'm fairly certain MP is the initials of the deceased."

They pass by headstone after headstone until they reach row 5 plot 12 and see the Eye of Prosperity resting in the granite, neither one of them prepared for what they see next.

"Ichabod, its … its Mika." There on the cold hard granite the name Mika Petrov stood out, the date of death two weeks ago.

Abbie squats down to the headstone, her fingers tracing over the letters. Ichabod looks around, wondering if any of the White Coven is watching. "If you're here show yourself."

As if a ghost, Seth Petrov walks out in his dark gray cloak. His once ice blue eyes now a hard shell of despair. "I found her dead in the mausoleum with Starla and Olivia. Something ripped them apart, tore out their hearts. The rest of the coven is in hiding, too afraid to be seen. Professor Allman was helping us find the Stone of Days; she was a member of our coven. Something dark is among us and it will take us all."

Ichabod rests his hand on Seth's shoulder, hoping to give him comfort. "Why did you not come to us? In your hour of need we would have provided shelter. We believe Professor Allman did indeed find the stone, she left this letter for us."

He shows the letter to Seth, the two men looking at Mika's grave. Abbie looks up at them, wiping a tear from her eye. "What?"

"Abbie, look at the crest on the headstone, does the Eye not look different." Ichabod walks over to his wife, his fingers gliding over the cool stone.

"Susan said Days will be found where time stands still. Time has stopped for my wife and the others. Do you think Susan hid the stone here?" Seth takes the knife from his belt, wedging it into the gap between the granite and the Eye.

With a few wiggles the Eye becomes loose, Abbie slowly pulling it out. "It's the stone … look Ichabod."

The Stone of Days rests in Abbie's hand, the last key to stopping Moloch and the Horsemen. She closes her hand over the stone as they walk hurriedly back to the car. Suddenly, the ground rumbles underneath them and a fissure forms in the ground.

Snakes of every kind slither form the fissure and straight for Abbie. Seth yells for them to run as he takes off in the opposite direction. They run for the car only to find it surrounded.

Ichabod points to the church, hoping it will gain them sanctuary. The snakes separate, one brood after Seth, the others following Abbie.

The church was now their only hope as the snakes descend on them. It was clear to them both that some demon or maybe even Moloch had sent the snakes to stop them.

"Abbie … give me the stone." She hands it to Ichabod as he smacks it hard against the church wall. Over and over he hits the stone to the century old church facade. Finally the stone cracks into, Ichabod handing half of it to Abbie.

"Why did you do that?" She runs into the church, resting on the large wooden door.

"We must hide the stone until we defeat this new threat. I believe the Devourer is here and it is he that controls the snakes." They race off to hide their section of stone, returning to the church doors when the deed is done.

Taking her gun from her holster, Abbie readies for Ichabod to open the door. "Too bad we don't have a flamethrower … last time that torch work wonders."

Ichabod holds a breath as he opens the door, finding Seth on the other side. "Seth, you are well?"

"Yes but my coven can't keep the snakes at bay much longer. We have to get out of here and now." They run for their car, seeing four cloaked figures standing at the edge of the cemetery. As they drive off the snake crawl back in the fissure, the crack disappearing.

Abbie slams her fist against her desk as she starts to curse. "If that sick son of a bitch wants a fight then by hell he's got one. That's it … I'm done playing nice."

Rubbing his chin Ichabod sits quietly letting her get her rage out. Seeing his wife like this was strangely sexy. "Abigail, save some of that fight for the demon. We have the third stone now but we best leave it be."

"Let's go get our son … I need some time with my boys." The stress in her shoulders creeps into her neck as she reaches up to rub it. As they pass by the door Abbie stops cold, a flash of memory coursing through her mind.

"Abigail?" Ichabod stands close to her, his eyes studying her face.

"Do you smell that? I smelled it in the cemetery and then again in the church … I smelled it just before the snakes attacked us in the archives. What is that?" She takes a deep breath, the sickly sweet smell filling her nose.

Ichabod does the same, his eyes closing. "That my beauty is rose water. Many ladies of my day used it as perfume."

A light goes off in Abbie's head as she takes Ichabod's hand. "We need to find out who's wearing that perfume. It can't be a coincidence that I've smelled every time those snakes are around."


	19. Year Four - Snow

A gentle snow falls over Sleepy Hollow as Abbie rocks Graceson in her arms. His blue eyes look up to the blanket of clouds, watching the feather like flakes float to the ground. Abbie presses her lips to his head, his hand resting on her cheek.

"Momma loves you so much Graceson and I promise nothing will ever hurt you." She sways back and forth as a hand slides around her waist.

Ichabod pulls his wife to his chest, holding his entire world close to him. "Did you have another nightmare? I woke to an empty bed."

"No, just can't sleep. Ichabod we have looked for weeks for that perfume and no one in town sells it. I haven't smelled it in weeks and I guess that is a good thing. I hate these lulls, it makes me nervous. I know it's out there and it's waiting and I can't do a damn thing about it." She leans her head back on her husband's chest, closing her eyes.

They stand at the window for a moment, Ichabod holding her. Graceson falls back to sleep in his mother's arms, his sweet little face making her heart ache.

When morning comes they have to face another day of unsurety, another day off will the Devourer come for them.

She takes a shower and walks into the kitchen to see Ichabod feeding Graceson some pureed bananas. "Those are his favorite." Taking a napkin form the table she wipes the dribble from his chin.

"I have prepared your coffee my love." He gives his son another spoonful of bandanna, the baby opening his mouth wide.

The warm cabin was so alluring, the sound of crackling firewood coming from the fireplace. Abbie tucks one foot under her as she sits, sipping on her coffee. "Can you believe we have today off? I'm not sure what I want to do first … go outside and play in the snow with Graceson or go on a long walk with my sexy husband."

Jenny comes stumbling out of her bedroom, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Morning."

They greet her good morning as she makes her way into the kitchen. "You guys want breakfast?"

"No thanks Jenny … I'll just have toast and coffee this morning." Abbie leans over to her boys, kissing Ichabod on the lips. "Let's go for a walk and when we get back we can take Graceson out."

Finishing her coffee she takes a quick shower, bundling up for her snowy journey outside. Ichabod waits for her at the door, his tall frame adorned in jeans, boots, sweater, pea coat and scarf. Looking him over she thinks about taking him in the bedroom instead of going for a walk.

He reaches out his hand to her, giving her that classic Ichabod smile. They walk out towards Trout Lake, Ichabod keeping Abbie's arm laced inside his. "This is quite lovely and I rather enjoy it. The snow adds a beauty that not too many appreciate. But then again, how can I see the beauty that lay around me when I look at you."

They stop in the middle of the path, gazing into each other's eyes. "Ichabod, I have to be the luckiest woman on earth. I really have to pinch myself each morning when I wake up with you next to me." On her tiptoes she pushes up to kiss him, his hands taking her face.

From behind them they hear the sound of twigs snapping and the crunching of snow. Abbie reaches to her hip finding her gun not there. Her pulse quickens as more twigs snap.

Walking over to the tree line they see two figures walking towards them. Ichabod pushes Abbie up against a tree, flanking his long frame beside her. As they rest there they hear voices, a male and a female.

"Luke?" Abbie walks out from the tree, her brow creasing.

"Hey Abbie … Ichabod, you guys out enjoying the snow too." Luke holds Liberty's gloved hand, the couple looking very much in love.

"We're out doing the same thing. What brings up out to the lake?" Abbie felt a little angry that Luke would bring her here.

"I'm from Michigan and I miss seeing the snow lying on the frozen water. We'll go if we're intruding." Liberty pulls Luke back towards the path, Luke doesn't budge.

Ichabod takes Abbie's hand, pulling her to his side. "No by all means enjoy your morning. We need to return to our son, have a good day Deactivate Morales."

"Why did you do that?" Abbie whispers to him as they walk away.

Ichabod dips his head closer to her, whispering back. "Did you not smell that Abigail. I noticed it from the moment we entered the clearing."

Abbie stops, taking a deep breath. "Rose water … I smell it now."

The words barely leave their lips when they hear the sound of hissing. "This cannot be the climate is too cold for there to be snakes about."

"Let's not take any chances Ichabod." In a hurried pace they walk back to the cabin.

Pulling back the curtains, Ichabod surveys the grounds outside. When he's satisfied there are not snakes around he agrees to take Graceson out to play.

Holding Graceson's hands he stands his son up in the snow, a few inches now on the ground. The baby giggles and grins, his face beaming. "Let him touch it Ichabod." Abbie takes some snow in her hand, holding it out. With his father steadying him Graceson reaches for his mother's hand, making a shocked face when it touches the cold slush.

They spend a few more minutes in the snow, their baby taking in his surroundings. Ichabod tosses his son in the air, causing him to laugh loudly. This entire moment seemed surreal to Abbie, watching her handsome husband playing with their beautiful baby boy. This happy moment would be banked in her memories to be brought back out when things seem bleak.

The snow picks up covering their footprints, a wave of white covering everything. Winter in Sleepy Hollow wasn't Abbie's favorite time but watching Ichabod with Graceson it was about to change. A mischievous idea crosses her mind as she scoops some snow in her hand, tossing a snowball right into Ichabod's back.

He turns quickly, giving her that raised eyebrow grin. "Abigail I warn you … if I did not have our child in my hands you would be in trouble."

"Take him to Jenny and come back out then we'll see how much trouble I'm in." She lets out a giggle as he walks over to her. He kisses her cold cheek, his own cheeks and nose turning red.

"I shall return and when I do prepare for retribution." She gives him a wink as he turns to leave. Graceson smiles at his mother, laying his head on his father's shoulder.

"Da … da." Ichabod looks down at his son, stroking his back.

"Did you say da?" His blue eyes glance between Abbie and the babe in his arms.

"I believe he did. Hey sweetie, say ma … come on sweetie. You can say mamma." Abbie strokes his cheek, his blue eyes smiling back at her.

"Da!" Graceson shouts out as Ichabod cradles him to his neck.

"Do not worry my love, he will say it soon enough." With a glowing smile Ichabod takes Graceson to Jenny.

As she waits she goes about making several snowballs, readying herself for the onslaught she knows she was in for. She hadn't had this much fun in a long while, just letting go and being herself was like lifting a thousand ton weight from her shoulders.

She leans back in the snow, moving her arms and legs. A memory of making snow angels with Jenny sends tears to her eyes, one of the few happy memories from her childhood. The urge to make more memories with Jenny slams into her heart as she rises from the snow.

Walking back to the cabin she sees something pink flapping in the wind, hooked on a tree branch. The wind blew a bitter coolness that chilled her to the bone but it also carried on it the scent of rose water. Abbie takes the pink scarf from the tree, placing it up to her nose. Pulling the scent from the scarf into her lungs her brown eyes flash open as it hits her.

"Ichabod … Ichabod!" She shouts as he comes running to her, Jenny and Graceson standing on the screened porch.

When he gets to her he sees the pink wool scar in her hand and a stunned look on her face. "Its Liberty … she's the one with the rose water perfume. I saw this scarf on her this morning and she's always wearing pink. I remember Ichabod and think about it, it makes sense."

He takes the scarf from her, smelling it as well. "I remember Abigail. She had this draped over her jacket when we saw her and Luke by the lake. What do you suggest we do now?"

Tucking the scarf in her jacket Abbie stares at the path towards the lake. "We husband go get our answers. If she's connected to this Devourer then I'm going to know before the sun sets today."


	20. Year Four - Devourer

The tapping of Abbie's boots echoes through the precinct hall as she marches towards Captain Irving's office. Ichabod follows closely behind her, his hands tucked behind his back.

Before she gets past her desk she sees Morales, a goofy grin on his face. Like a hurricane she approaches him, her hand slamming on his desk. "Where is she Morales?"

Luke gives her a baffled look as he stands up. "What the hell are you talking about Abbbie? Why are you even here? I thought it was your day off."

"I could ask you the same thing. You were out by the lake early this morning and why was that exactly?" She pokes him in the chest, her eyes locked on him.

Ichabod stands near by letting is wife do her job. He tries not to smile or even gloat as Abbie reads Luke his rights, her line of questioning making Luke squirm.

"Listen Abbie if you're upset I brought Libby out to the lake I'm sorry but you don't own that lake. Libby is at work, I dropped her off at the courthouse before I came to work. What exactly has you so worked up Mills?" Luke moves Abbie's finger from his chest, his hand holding her wrist tightly.

Noticing this Ichabod steps forward as Abbie jerks free from Luke's grip. "I need to talk to Liberty, that's all you need to know."

Luke looks at Ichabod, his eyes narrowing. "Do something with your wife."

"Detective, I would appreciate you not manhandling my wife or speaking to her in such a manner. While I have no doubt Abigail can handle herself I will not sit idly by and have her mistreated, am I understood?" Ichabod places his hand on the small of Abbie's back as they walk out of the precinct.

"Thanks and yes I can handle myself." Abbie gives him a sideways grin as they walk across the square to the courthouse.

An attractive young blonde sits at the reception desk, her green eyes smile as brightly as her ruby lips. "Good evening, may I help you?"

"Is ADA Miles in?" Abbie rests her hands on the table, glaring at the pretty blonde.

"No, you just missed her." Ichabod thanks the young lady for the information as Abbie takes out her cell phone.

Terror flashes in Abbie's brown eyes as she clutches the phone in her hand. "Jenny's not answering … what if?"

"Perhaps she's out with Graceson, try her again." Her fingers blur across the touch screen as she dials her sister again.

After two unsuccessful attempts they rush back to the cabin to find the door open and the living room trashed. "Jenny!" Abbie calls out as Ichabod rushes to the bedrooms.

"Abbie … in here!" Abbie rushes to her bedroom finding Jenny beaten and bloody on the bed.

"Jenny … oh please don't be dead." She checks for a pulse, hearing a moan coming from her lips.

"Abbie …" Jenny muddles out as she points to the baby crib.

Ichabod rushes over to the crib to find a bloody blanket and their son missing. He takes the blanket, sinking to his knees. "Oh God no … not my son."

Captain Irving rubs Abbie's back as Jenny is loaded into the ambulance, Ichabod still clinging to Graceson's blanket. "We'll find Graceson and whoever did this to Jenny. You need to stay out of this Abbie, you'll only get in the way."

Abbie clenches her jaw as she glares back at Irving. "Stay out of it. My baby is missing and my sister is near death and you want me to stay out of it. Tell you what, you go do what you have to and so will I."

She walks in the house taking her shield and gun from the mantel. Placing both of them in Irving's hand, she lowers her head as she walks towards Ichabod and they climb in the Jeep to leave.

"Abigail I failed you and I am sorry." Abbie strokes his face, her tears now following.

"You didn't fail me Ichabod, you never could. When I find Liberty Miles I'm going to rip her heart out and feed it to her." She pushes the gas pedal to the floor as she heads towards the courthouse.

"You think Liberty has our child and has him in the underbelly of the courthouse." He runs his fingers over the blanket as he ponders a memory from his past.

"I know that look Ichabod … what is it?" They walk to the back of the courthouse, Abbie watching Ichabod as he investigates the grounds.

"Do you see that, it's a snake skin? We are in the right place my love. The courthouse like the armory holds many secrets. Instead of a tunnel, there is a private compartment that General Washington would use to store documents. This room was only known to his inner circle, the documents of the most delicate nature. I believe Liberty is there and possibly with our son." Abbie picks up a large rock, breaking out the glass of one of the back doors. A siren goes off as she opens the door and calls Irving.

A black spiral staircase descended down into the darkness as Ichabod and Abbie glide down it. When they reach a stone door Ichabod's long fingers feel around it, pulling a small wooden lever at the top. The door opens, the sound of hissing vibrating back at them.

"Ichabod." Abbie gives him a worried glance as they walk in.

Taking a lantern from the wall Ichabod lights it, the flame casting a low glow over the room. Abbie kicks the snakes at the door out of her way, the slithering menaces coming towards her. "Abigail, the scarf … they're attracted to the rose water."

The pink scarf goes sailing across the room, the snake following it. They inch through the small passageway to find the secret document room of General Washington.

Graceson lies on a blanket in the middle of the room, a strange symbol drawn underneath him. Ichabod's long arm goes across Abbie's chest, keeping her from moving towards their son. "No, we must wait for Liberty to show herself. It's the only way to stop the demon."

She tries to move his arm, her heart longing to hold her child. The helpless babe lay on the stone floor, babbling and cooing as he plays with his toes. Every instinct in Abbie tells her to go to him, to scoop her son up in her arms and run far away. The mother in her battles with the cop in her, the two sides of her pulling her apart.

Before she has a chance to move Liberty walks over to the baby, squatting down to him. "Soon the Devourer will walk and all because of you. Once your heart and light have been consumed the darkness will take this town and the Horsemen will ride."

Ichabod hold's Abbie tight, shaking his head. Whispering so low she can barely hear him he tells her his plan. "The altar in the corner, you need to demolish it. She is trying to summon the demon. I'll use the oil from the lantern to start a fire, gaining her attention. Once she's has me in her sights, I'll distract her while you take Graceson. You run Abigail and you don't look back."

Her lips begin to tremble as she realizes Ichabod means to sacrifice himself for their son. "No … we are getting out … all of us." She hands Ichabod her spare gun before she inches along the wall towards the altar.

The lantern smashes against the wall, the oil blazing a roaring fire. Liberty turns her brown eyes to Ichabod, his tall frame standing on the other side of the flames. "How brave of you but flames won't stop me, nothing will."

"Oh on the contrary, I believe we both know exactly what will stop you." Ichabod walks around the flames as Abbie smashes the altar to pieces. Liberty screams, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"No! Stop!" She screams at Abbie, the bowls and ceramic vessels crashing to the floor.

Picking up a double edged dagger Abbie rips a black tapestry lying across the table, the symbols on it like that on the floor. "This is for my sister, this is for my son and this is just because I never really liked you."

Liberty crawls to Abbie, blood starting to dribble from her mouth. "You have no idea what you've done."

Scooping the baby up, Ichabod yells for Abbie to run to him. The flames start to grow, creeping up the wooden beams bracing the walls. As Abbie reaches him he notices the symbol of death, the crossbow, etched on the blade in her hand.

"Give me that Abbie." He takes it from her, handing her Graceson. "Run my love and know I will never stop loving you. Even if my heart stops beating my soul will carry our love." He pushes her into the entrance as he pulls the lever closing the door.

"No … Ichabod no!" She bangs on the door, her heart crumbling in her chest.

"You die with me Ichabod, is that what you want?" Liberty climbs to her feet, the skin of her face cracking.

"There is something about this room I take you have not discovered." He points to a hidden hatch in the floor, the flames inching closer to it.

She runs towards it as Ichabod sinks the dagger in her back. A scream unlike anything he had heard before fills the room, causing Ichabod to sink to his knees.

Liberty lurches forward, a green light bursting out from her eyes. Ichabod shields his eyes with his arm, the girl before him transforming into a demon with gray snake like skin.

"The Devourer." He whispers as he mustards all of his energy, pulling the dagger from her back and plunging it into her heart.

The demon quivers on the floor, its body being consumed by the flames. A dark green cloud starts to billow from the body, the fumes toxic.

On hands and knees Ichabod crawls towards the hatch, his lungs burning and on the verge of exploding. "Abigail …" He manages to say as the fumes and fire overtake him.

"Ichabod … oh please wake up. Please … I love you." The sensation of cool skin on his face slowly brings him back as he tries to take in the fresh air.

Turning to his side he begins to cough, the toxic fumes still clinging to him. "Abbie … how?"

With Graceson in her arms she kisses him, her tears wetting his face. "Luke found you and pulled you out. I can't thank him enough. It took him a few tries but he pried the door open and barely got you out in time. That thing … it wasn't Libby. Where did she go?"

He tries to set up, his hand stroking her face. "Liberty was the demon. She needed to consume Graceson's heart to transform completely. That altar wasn't to summon the demon it was to help her transform." He collapses back to the ground as the E.M.T. places an oxygen mask over him.

"Hey there Icky … you look like crap." Ichabod slowly opens his blue eyes, Jenny standing over him.

Her once flawless face is now covered in cuts, bruises and one swollen right eye. Pulling a chair over to him, she winces as she adjusts the sling holding her left arm. Abbie kisses him softly, the two Mills sister gazing back at him.

"Ms. Jenny, are you well?" His concern for his sister in law greater than the concern for himself.

He can feel a tightness coming from his hands, his lungs still burning. Abbie helps adjust the pillows under his head, her smile lifting his spirits. "Be careful sweetheart, your burns."

Looking down at his hands he sees white bandages covering them, a few more on his arms. "What exactly happen Abbie?"

"Luke came running up to me after I climbed up the stairs. I told him about Libby and that you were still trapped down there. Graceson was crying and I was crying, it was awful. When he came back up with you I thought you were dead, you weren't breathing. Luke never left my side, he even did CPR on you." She gets a playful smile on her face as she and Jenny start giggling.

"CPR? Is someone going to explain what's going on to me?" He stares at his wife who is doing her best not to laugh.


	21. Year Five - Dead Man

One wobble step after another and Graceson takes his first steps straight into his father's arms. Ichabod calls out for Abbie as she comes running into the living room. "What?"

Placing Graceson a few inches away from him Ichabod holds his arms out as Graceson takes four steps before tipping forward. Ichabod lifts him up, twirling him around.

"Oh my … you're walking." Abbie places her hand over her mouth as she watches him walk towards her.

Jenny rounds the corner, an oily cleaning rag over her shoulder. "Well, look at you. You'll be helping Aunt Jenny clean her guns in no time."

Abbie lifts her eyebrows as she turns to her sister. "Excuse me? No."

"Mama … down." Abbie places him back down as he gets to his feet quickly and takes his first steady steps to his father. "Da."

"He talked early; his teeth early came in and he's now walking at ten months. He is truly a gifted child. Prophecy or not I believe Graceson is destined for great things." Ichabod kisses his tiny cheek, his son grinning back at him.

Graceson points to the front door as someone knocks. Jenny peeks out the window, opening the door. "Evening Luke, what brings you up this way?"

"Evening Jenny is Abbie and Ichabod home." Luke looks down to see Graceson walking towards him. "Hey there little guy."

Luke picks him up, the small boy clapping his hands. "Wuke … Wuke."

"Hey Morales, you off duty?" Abbie sits on the couch wrapped in Ichabod's arms. Luke sits in the chair beside them, Graceson reaching for his mother.

"Irving sent me to talk to you guys. He told you two to take some time off after everything that's happened and you still show up to work every day. Abbie, the Captain is right, you need a break." Before Abbie can say a word Jenny answers for her.

"I've been telling her that but no … Wonder Woman here can do it all." She rubs the gun oil off her hands as she sits at the dining table.

Sitting Graceson down on the couch, Abbie takes a long look into Ichabod's eyes before responding to either of them. "I understand that Luke but Ichabod and I are the only ones that understand all the strange that happens in Sleepy Hollow. When all this weirdness takes a holiday so will I."

Ichabod sits up, leaning towards Luke. "If we were to go on sabbatical, how long would it be for and where would we go. As my wife has stated, we are the first defense against the evil that lurks amongst us."

Reaching into his jacket pocket Luke pulls out a brochure of Colonial Williamsburg and hotel reservations for them. "Jenny, Irving and I made reservations for you. Since you didn't get to celebrate your anniversary we thought you might want to spend a long weekend away. I'll stay here in the cabin and help Jenny take care of Graceson, we are his Godparents."

Abbie takes the papers from Luke, glancing back at Ichabod. "What do you think? Three days won't be that long."

The pictures on the brochures take Ichabod back to a time when the world was new and he was a young soldier. Back to a time when he had a different life and things seemed simpler. Looking up to his wife he smiles, rubbing his chin. "Yes, a few days away will be rejuvenating."

Since that night in the courthouse things had been sort of run of the mill for them, dealing the Dark Coven and chasing down the next evil. Stopping the Devourer had taken much out of her and her family; Ichabod still bore the scars from that fight.

This little break in the madness was just what Abbie and Ichabod needed, some time to be a married couple.

Pulling some of her favorite clothes from the closet Abbie wonders if she should leave her baby, she hadn't been parted for more than a few hours since Libby tried to kill him. Watching Ichabod play with him she knew they would both miss him and with Jenny and Luke both watching him he'd be in good hands.

Ichabod picks up a black lace camisole from the bed as he wiggles his eyebrows. "This looks promising." He places in the suitcase, letting his fingers glide down her arm.

"Why Mr. Crane, are you propositioning me?" She turns from him giggling.

Ichabod's fingers lightly glide over her neck, collecting her hair in his hand. He places one heated kiss on her neck, whispering in her ear. "I, my dear wife, am only indicating that you in that garment will indeed lead me down the path of promiscuous thought that may very well be promising."

Taking his hand she turns to face him, her brown eyes shining with a few wayward thoughts of her own. "What do you say we take advantage of our time without Graceson to work on that second baby you keep asking about?"

He wraps his arms around her waist, picking her up off the ground. His lips take hers, his heart overjoyed. "Are you sure? We agreed when Graceson was older and the tribulations are over we would talk of the possibility of expanding our family. What has changed your mind my love?"

"Ichabod … I said work on in as practice. I'm not ready for baby number two just yet. When Graceson is two then I'll think about it. But until then … practice makes perfect." She can see the sparkle in his eye fade and she worries she may have crushed his spirits.

"Till then my love we shall certainly practice." He kisses her once more before going back to packing.

Hugging and kissing Graceson at least a dozen times, Abbie finally hands him to Jenny as Ichabod pulls her towards the car. "My love, it's only a few days. I know Ms. Jenny will guard him with her life. Seth and some of his order have agreed to keep watch as well, all is taken care of."

Abbie gets behind the wheel of the Jeep, trying to push away the tears in her eyes. She gets a big grin as she pulls out; remember the conversation with Luke about flying.

She knew Ichabod was not ready for that journey just yet so they would take the six hour drive instead.

The Bed and Breakfast was homey and very rustic, almost as if they had stepped back in time. From the look on Ichabod's face Abbie knew this trip would be one that neither one of them would forget.

A large king size bed greeted them as they entered their room, all the amenities of the modern age with the look of the eighteen century.

"Abigail, this is marvelous. It's as if the century I was born in has been frozen here, in this place." He gazes out the window, his fingers rapping against the window seal.

She takes out the travel papers, noticing a private guided tour had been set up for them. They leave the quaint room behind to walk out to lobby. A short man, not much taller than Abbie, greets them. His colonial period clothing takes Ichabod by surprise, the man bowing to them both.

"Hello and welcome to Colonial Williamsburg. I'm John and I'll be your private guide today. If you will, this way please." He opens the door and waiting on them is a horse drawn carriage. Like a kid at Christmas, Ichabod turns to her with a gleeful smile.

They visit the Raleigh Tavern, Governor's Palace and Bruton Parish Church. When the tour guide tells them they will be visiting a Revolutionary War reenactment Ichabod beams like a lighthouse.

The carriage stops at the edge of a meadow, the blue coats of the Colonists were lined up ready for battle as the red coats of the British advanced. Abbie takes Ichabod's hand as he nearly comes out of the carriage a few times. "You want to get closer?"

The sound of the cannon booms as they approach, every inch of Ichabod alive. He finds himself correcting the movements of the soldiers', the cannon smoke starting to cloud their line of sight.

As the reenactment comes to a close Ichabod and feel the blood, the smoke, the heat of battle cover him. Memories of the battlefield flash back to him, the one that haunted his dreams the first to surface.

"Can we go now?" He sits back in the carriage seat, his fingers pinching the ridge of his nose.

Abbie strokes his face, her eyes studying him for the reason of his distress. "Ichabod, what's wrong sweetheart?"

"I gave up this life so long ago Abigail, it was buried with me. I thought being here again would be like coming home but I find I am already home. With you and Graceson, that is where I belong. I have no good memories here to welcome me, only ghosts linger here to haunt me. Let us go and never return." He takes her hand, a paleness creeping across his face.

When they get back to the B&B, Ichabod sinks into the armchair by the window. A doleful look covers his face, making Abbie's heart ache.

"Would you like to go get some dinner or maybe go for a walk to clear your head?" She climbs on his lap, his arm lying lazily over her legs.

"I wish to leave Abigail. I cannot explain this melancholy that has gripped me but I cannot stay here." She rests her head on his shoulder as he gazes out the window.

"You want to leave now?" Her brown eyes lock onto his blue ones, seeing the hurt there.

He kisses her softly, his hand caressing her face. "No, I'm being impetuous. We shall stay the night and leave at first light."

Abbie is woken to the sound of Ichabod screaming, his body covered in sweat. He tries to calm him, his legs and arms thrashing about. "Ichabod … wake up. It's me, Abbie. Wake up."

He looks at her with a wild expression, as if hell itself had taken him. Calming down he pushes his back against the headboard, curling his knees up to his chest. "You're married to a dead man Abigail."

She bounds from the bed, turning on the lights. When she turns back towards the bed Ichabod has collapsed over, his breathing shallow. Her fingers feel for a pulse, finding a faint one on his neck. Picking up the phone she calls the front desk, her voice quivering as she asks for help.


	22. Year Five - War

The pale sweaty man lying in the bed wasn't her husband but a shell of the man she loves. Her Ichabod could fight back, could face his demons and smile in the face of them. This man was a shadow of that man and Abbie wanted to know why.

Dialing her cell she calls Luke, telling him to bring Jenny and the baby and get to Williamsburg immediately.

The front desk calls back, asking Abbie if she needs them to call an ambulance for her. She tells them everything is fine as she hangs up. Going to the bathroom she comes back with a wet cloth, wiping the sweat from Ichabod's face and chest.

He opens his eyes slowly, the blue nearly faded. "Ichabod, are you okay?" Abbie wipes his face again as he blinks his eyes slowly.

She asks him again, hoping to hear that sweet melody that is his voice. He licks his lips, turning over to his back. "What happen to me Abigail? The last thing I remember is standing at the meadow watching the battle."

Helping her husband upright in the bed, Abbie checks him over for any marks or cuts that weren't there before. After she's satisfied she sits down beside him, watching the color come back to his face. "Do you feel ill … you remember anything from this evening at all?"

He runs his hand over his face and through his hair, wondering where the last few hours had gone. "No … I don't."

The cell phone on the nightstand rings, Abbie retrieving it. "Luke?"

"Listen, I know something weird is going on with Ichabod but something weird is happening here too. The mental ward and veteran's hospital had an outbreak of violence tonight and after I think about it I had one vivid dream from Iraq. Abbie, Irving called and said that some of the veteran's keep saying they saw a red horse." Luke goes silent as Abbie watches Ichabod slides down the bed and fall fast asleep.

"If you haven't left yet … don't. I'll get Ichabod up and we'll leave for Sleepy Hollow soon. I think our friend the Horsemen of War is in our sleepy little town." She hangs up, rousing her husband from his sleep.

With a very tired and barely conscious Ichabod in the car, they drive off into the night heading back to their home. The sun breaks over the horizon as they pull into the drive, Ichabod passed out in the back seat.

Kissing him tenderly on the forehead, she wakes him, his long arms stretching out. "Where are we Abigail?"

"We're home Ichabod and we have work to do." They walk into the house to find Luke and Jenny passed out on the couch together with Graceson asleep in his playpen.

Ichabod picks Graceson up, kissing his head. "I believe Ms. Jenny is warming up to Detective Morales."

Snapping a quick pic on her phone she wakes Jenny, smirking wildly at her. "Morning sunshine."

Luke wakes smiling at the two of them, wiping the drool from the corner of his mouth. "Sorry, I didn't mean to … you know."

Suddenly Graceson begins to scream, his cries blaring through the house. The three of them run to the back of the cabin to find the baby sitting in the hallway. "Da … Da …" He points to the bedroom where Ichabod is passed out on the floor.

Luke helps Abbie pick him up, placing him on the bed. "You should take him to the hospital Abbie; he could have a concussion or something."

"It's the Horsemen, I know it. He was watching the reenactment battle one moment and a somber shade of my Ichabod the next. If whatever is going on is affecting veterans of war then why wouldn't it affect Ichabod? I need to get to the archives but I can't leave him. Since you're a vet too I can't trust you not to wig out next. I'll take you with me and Jenny can watch my boys. Okay, Morales … it's time to show you the secret lair." She kisses Ichabod on the lips, telling him she loves him.

The key turns in the lock, the door of the archive swinging open. Luke steps in as his observant eyes take in his surroundings. "So this is where you and Crane go off to, nice."

"Yeah, this is our temple of solace you might say. I think you have an idea of what's really going on here Luke but let me fill you in on what we're been doing for the past four years." Abbie sits at the desk, Luke on the other side of her as she tells him everything, right down to the last detail.

The words swim around his brain as he takes it all in, not sure if he truly understands it all. "So, you mean to tell me all this bat shit crazy stuff all comes down to the Apocalypse … holy mother of God."

Abbie climbs the stepladder, looking for a book on the Horsemen. "Yup … welcome to my world."

She calls Jenny periodically to check in on Graceson and Ichabod. Ichabod was fading between awake and unconscious as Jenny keeps vigil over him. As they search for clues to the newest outbreak of trouble, they get a call from Captain Irving to come to the Old Covered Bridge.

"It's good to be working with you again Abbie, sort of like old times." Luke smiles over at her, remembering happier times between them.

"Things between us got messy Luke and I'm sorry for that. I fell in love with Ichabod and got caught up in all this; I forgot we were friends once." She gives him a smile back knowing he really wanted more.

Approaching the bridge they can see a fight had taken place but upon further inspection, more like a battle. Four men lay dead at the bottom of the bridge, their eyes still glowing red.

Abbie bends down, picking up a still warm gun. "They killed each other but why?"

The sound of someone calling her name comes from behind a tree, a gray cloak barely visible. She walks over towards the sound, her gun drawn. Seth's ice blue eyes greet her as he takes her gun in hand. "Put this amulet around Ichabod's neck, it will protect him. The Red Rider is spreading his poison, awaking the warrior in those that left the battle long ago. You must stop him Abbie before all of Sleepy Hollow is engulfed in destruction."

"Is the Horseman here Seth?" She whispers to him, keeping Luke in her line of sight.

"No but he seeks entrance into our world. Those that do his bidding are among us, the Harbingers. I know Ichabod is infected as well as many more, be careful Abbie." Seth places the amulet in her hand as he turns to go.

"Wait … infected how?" She looks around, seeing four more gray cloaks.

A woman with silvery white hair comes to her, her jade eyes almost cat like. "The Harbingers summon the warrior in those that have known battle, it's a curse my dear. Find the Harbingers and end the curse or you will see the streets run red with blood."

Seth smiles at her as he gives her one last message. "Tell Ichabod we still work on the Stone of Days. It is proving to be harder than we thought to forge it back together. When the stone is repaired we will seek you out."

Luke walks up behind Abbie with his gun raised. She places her hand over the barrel, lowering his gun. "They're with me Luke. I need to get back to the cabin."

He pulls a set of dog tags from his pocket, his face set hard. "I knew this guy, I served with him. He would never do this, never." He takes Abbie's by her elbow leading her over to the dead bodies. Uncovering his friend he shows Abbie something strange. "This tattoo, it wasn't here before." He rolls up his own shirtsleeve, showing the faint markings of the same tattoo.

"It's taking you Luke and I have the feeling once this tattoo is finished the curse will have you too." Clutching the amulet in her hand she feels torn, her heart knowing she should give it to Ichabod, her head telling her to give it to Luke.


	23. Year Five - True Warrior

The small amulet made of silver and onyx rests around Ichabod's neck as his senses start to return to him. Looking at his wife with his brilliant blue eyes he gives her a flash of a smile. "All is well Abigail. You can stop chewing on your bottom lip now."

"Seth said this would protect you from the poison of the Horseman. Do you remember anything at all?" She scoots closer to him, the two of them resting in the bed.

Taking a deep breath Ichabod tries to think back but his mind seems to have a void, a darkness that covers his memories. "No I cannot my love. Whatever happened is lost to me."

Abbie helps him from the bed, the two of them walking hand in hand to the living room. Jenny and Luke are sitting at the dining table, Graceson babbling as Jenny feeds him.

"Ichabod, you look better." Jenny winks at him as he sits down. His hand rubs the back of Graceson's head as he looks at his beautiful family.

Luke nods to Ichabod, the two men finding some common ground. "I've got to get back to the precinct. I'll see you there later Abbie. Ichabod … hope you don't mind that Abbie told me everything. I've been so wrong about you and I apologize. Starting today I'm here for you … we're on the same side."

"Thank you Detective … I think this arrangement will be beneficial for all of us." Ichabod stands, shaking Luke's hand. Abbie tries to hide her smile, her joy at seeing her friend and her husband finally amicable was all over her face.

Jenny makes sure Ichabod has something to eat before she lets him and Abbie leave. Before they head out, she rushes to her room, coming back with a sword with a broad flat blade. "I was given this by some voodoo priest and I was told someday it would save my family. At the time I thought he was crazy, Abbie and I weren't exactly family. They call it the Warblade and it can bring down those the Horseman has raised. From what folklore I've gathered these Harbingers are resurrected bodies of dead warriors. I think you need to get in the archive and look this thing up and check out all the war stories … there's truth in those tales."

Taking the Warblade from her sister Abbie looks at Ichabod. "Thank you Jenny, really. You have been better to me than I deserve." She hugs her sister tight, the two girls tearing up.

"We must be going Abigail. I fear these Harbingers will attack before the day is out." He walks out of the cabin, giving his wife a moment with her sister.

Once Abbie is in the car Ichabod reaches over, his hand cradling the back of her head and kisses her with such passion they both start moaning. Abbie opens her eyes slowly, her fingers twisted in Ichabod's hair. "Oh my … what was that for?"

He kisses her again, his tongue teasing her. "Our weekend away was ruined and I am sorry my love. Do you forgive me?"

She kisses him back, her lips commanding his. "You can make it up to me later tonight." A coy smile crosses her face as they gaze into each other's eyes.

With a gratified grin he nods, his fingers playing with the slender amulet about his neck. He looks at it noticing the work engraved down the middle. _Peace_ was etched in onyx down the silver plate, the single word giving Ichabod just that, a sense of peace.

Going through the stacks at the archives, Abbie comes across something interesting among Corbin's files. She lies over the book Ichabod is reading as sits down beside him.

"Looks like Corbin dug up any information he could on the Four Horsemen. According to this, sightings of ghostly men with red eyes have been seen before every great war." Her finger glides over the page as she reads Corbin's words. "On the bank of the Hudson two men that looked like British soldiers approach a regiment, the surviving solider told his commanding officer that with the wave of their hand his friends and fellow officers turned on each other."

Abbie looks up to see a distant glance in her husband's eyes. He takes the file from her, reading over all the accounts of these Harbinger sightings. Laying the file on the desk he stands and begins to pace. "I remember stories from the battlefield of soldiers being slaughtered by their own. It was said that these men ride on horses as red as flame, their eyes glowing like embers. While I never witnessed this for myself many men under my command had. At the time I dismissed it as folly. Perhaps I should have been more forthcoming with this tale to General Washington. But as history can contests, the war was won and the red riders put to rest."

"They're back now Ichabod and if we don't stop them War will ride again. I think this Warblade that Jenny gave us may be just the thing we need to bring down these Harbingers." Ichabod takes the blade, looking at the markings on the sheath.

He dives back into the stacks, retrieving a book looked like it had seen better days. Wiping the dust from the cover he takes Abbie's hand as they rest on the leather chairs by the wall. Abbie sits quietly by his side, watching his graceful fingers turn each page; his mesmerizing blue eyes scan each word.

"Here … I knew I had seen that blade before. It has many names throughout history but most recently been known as the Warblade. It was forged from the swords of the fallen and the blood of the righteous. A great Alchemist created the blade to stop the Horsemen of War from destroying the earth so very long ago. It has been pasted down throughout his order for centuries, always given to the greatest of their warriors. Don't you see Abbie … this is why Ms. Jenny possesses the blade now. That priest saw a great warrior in her." He closes the book as his fingers take the amulet about his neck.

"I take it this means only Jenny can kill these damn things." She takes a deep breath before digging out her cell phone. "Looks like it's going to be a family job this time."

Back at the precinct Captain Irving goes over why he's not running a daycare with Abbie. "Listen, I know you're in a hard spot right now but you have work to do and the last time I check the sign outside said Sleepy Hollow PD … not Sleepy Hollow Daycare."

Graceson reaches up for Irving, the Captain unable to resist his blue eyes and bright smile. He picks the small boy up, the baby putting his arms around his neck.

Ichabod walks past Irving giving him a smug smirk. "I believe your point is now mute Captain."

Leaning over to his wife he kisses her on the cheek. "Don't worry about Ms. Jenny or Detective Morales, they'll be fine. I believe with some persuasion, our good Captain here may care for our son while we look for these Harbingers as well."

Abbie turns on her Mills charm as she convinces Irving to keep Graceson for an hour or so. "Okay, you can leave him here but with Wendy. I'm sure you can trust her. I'll keep an eye on him but you two better get back here and soon."

As they drop Graceson off with the receptionist, Abbie gives her son a quick kiss. "You have my cell number and if you need me please call. We'll be back soon sweetie, be a good boy for Wendy and Frank."

It doesn't take them long to find trouble, the red riders spreading more of their poison. Jenny calls Abbie telling her that she and Luke are pinned down at the armory. Sounds of gunfire echo back at them as they approach the building, Jenny and Luke hiding behind a concrete barrier. Four things that looked like men stand just outside, their eyes a bright glowing red. From the clothing about the six men firing at them it was obvious they were mental patients. As they stop to reload their guns Abbie takes off running towards Jenny, tossing her the blade. "It has to be you Jenny … go … they're outside."

Peeking out the armory window they can see the Harbingers, a red plume of smoke coming from their fingers. Luke ducks back down, a bullet nearly missing his head. Ichabod gives Jenny some cover fire as they make it out the exit.

"What now Icky?" Jenny takes the Warblade from its sheath, looking at the four Harbingers before her.

"I'm protected so their mist will not affect me but you Jennifer, you are warded as well. You're warrior spirit protects you from their spell and only you can dispatch them." He gives her a hug before she runs bladed drawn at the Harbingers.


	24. Year Five - Surprises

The red mist covers Jenny, her blade hatching and slashing at the ghostly demons. She watches an arm fall off of one, a hand from another while they twitch and scream as she continues her onslaught.

Ichabod returns to the shooting range, the six assailants still firing at Luke and Abbie. He returns fire once more, gaining their attention. Two of the camouflaged soldiers rush at him, both of them bulking large.

Trying not to mortally wound them he shots at their legs, watching the first one fall to the ground. With another shot the next solider falls, gripping his knee. With glowing red eyes they look up at him as he passes by. Bleeding and injured they try to get back on their feet, the spell over them giving them their unusual strength.

"Abbie!" Ichabod calls out to his love, his eyes searching for her. She raises her hand briefly to let him know she's fine. The remaining four soldiers continue to fire until they run out of ammo. Luke runs past them, doing as Ichabod had done, shooting them in the legs.

"Go back to Jenny." Abbie pops up her head as she and Luke cover the four men on the floor.

Going back outside, Ichabod can see one of the Harbingers holding Jenny by the throat, her body dangling off the ground. He fires a shot into its body with no effect.

Jenny raises the Warblade, doing her best to swing it when the Harbinger tosses her to the ground. He points a boney gray finger at Ichabod, his voice a strained sound of crackles and hissing. "You died a warriors death … you are one of us."

He takes the amulet around his neck in hand as he gazes into the demon's red eyes. "I did die so very long ago, a true warrior's death. But you cannot have me or my soul, it and I belong to someone else."

Twisting his deformed head to the left, then to the right his red eyes burst into flames. "The one that claims you will die."

A trail of red mist floats from its hand, the demon disappearing before Ichabod's eyes.

Jenny climbs back to her feet, the bodies of the three other Harbingers scattered around her. She slings the black oozing blood from the blade, giving Ichabod a determined stare. "Over my dead body is he touching my sister."

They march toward the building, Abbie and Luke tie the six wounded men up. Luke looks up to see a dark figure clouded in red mist coming towards them. He raises his gun when he feels a burning sensation on his arm.

He drops the gun, clutching his forearm. "Abbie … you need to run." He looks up at her with red eyes, his voice starting to change.

She reaches out to him only to have him grab her wrist and sling her into the concrete wall. Ichabod and Jenny enter the room as Luke picks up his gun.

Abbie screams at them not to hurt him while she crawls back to her feet. Holding her left shoulder she can feel the pain wash over her. Ichabod runs towards Luke, knocking him to the ground.

Jenny turns to face the remaining Harbinger, the fiery demon raising his hand sending more of the mist at her. The red poison seeps into her eyes and mouth, choking her.

On her knees she looks up to see the Harbinger pull a sword from its side, the blade admitting a fire red glow. She swings the Warblade, blocking his strike as they become locked in a bitter duel to the death.

Ichabod places an arm around Abbie, the two of them hunkering down behind a wall. Luke starts shouting at them to come out as he fires his gun. "He's possessed Ichabod. What do we do?"

She peeks around the wall to see Moloch standing directly behind Luke. Her eyes go wide while her body begins to tremble. Ichabod kisses her temple as he tries to calm her. "The beast is here because he knows he's losing this battle Abigail. Do not allow him to shake your faith or your resolve."

The sound of a door scrapping against the concrete comes from the left of them, Captain Irving waltzing in as if he owns the place. "Morales … as your commanding officer I insist you put the gun down and back away son."

Luke points his gun on Irving, his red eyes locked on him. "No." His voice is not his own, the growl more demon like than human.

A brilliant white light begins to glow from an object in Irving's hand, the light filling the entire building. Abbie blinks a few times before her vision comes back.

Irving stands over Luke, the object in his hand now around Morales's neck. Taking the gun, Irving helps Luke stand up, the two men just staring at each other. "Captain … what happened?" Luke rubs the back of his head as he looks over to Abbie and Ichabod.

Abbie lets out a scream as she sees Jenny fall over, a sword sticking in her side. The great horned beast Moloch lets out a sinister cackle, his image gradually fading.

Every head turns, the Harbinger raising his sword again. Luke looks down at the amulet about his neck then back to Irving. He bounds from the building, his legs pushing him faster than they ever had towards Jenny.

Wrapping his arms around the bleeding damsel on the ground, he rolls her out of the way of the sword. The sword strikes the blood soaked earth while Luke taking the Warblade from Jenny's hand. The Harbinger laughs, his boney finger pointing to the setting sun. "When the moon is high, he will _rise." _

The Warblade slices through the air as the Harbinger's head rolls to the ground. Luke stands dumbfounded as the body of the demon turns to him, raising his sword again.

Holding her bleeding side Jenny manages to walk over to Luke, her bloody hand covering his. "Let me end this Luke."

She takes the Warblade, smashing the blade through the skull of the demon's head. The body crumples to the earth, the red mist flowing back into the Harbinger.

The sound of a charging horse gets louder as the Harbingers bursts into flames. Abbie and Ichabod rush over to them, Irving not far behind. A horse of the brightest crimson comes into view, the five of them waiting for War.

Jenny looks at Abbie, her body on the verge of collapsing. "Abbie, I'm sorry. I thought I stopped him."

Abbie watches the Horseman ride closer as she takes Jenny's hand. "You did stop him Jenny … look."

An intense heat blows over them as if a volcano had erupted. War and his horse turn into a swirl of flame and ash, the earth beneath him scorched.

As the blood seeps from her body, Jenny tips backs. Luke catches her in his strong arms, holding her to his chest. "She needs a doctor and now Abbie."

Walking back to their cars, Abbie gives Irving a curious glance. "Okay … you have some explaining to do."

"Let's get Jenny cared for and then I'll answer all your questions." He gives her that looked that she'd seen so many times. It was the usual Frank Irving, not now Abbie look. He calls backup to come collect the six men tied up inside, knowing he was going to have fun explaining this one.

With Jenny getting stitched up and Irving giving the doctor a cover story, they sit in the waiting room for her to be released. Luke stays in the emergency room with her, his eyes never leaving her face. "I'll stay with you, I got this Abbie."

Ichabod looks at Abbie, her shoulder still smarting her. "Perhaps you should be examined as well. I believe your shoulder is dislocated my love."

She agrees, having her shoulder popped back into place. She winces as they place her left arm in a sling, Ichabod hovering over her. "That hurt like hell. Damn … how am I supposed to take care of Graceson? Jenny and I are beat up pretty bad. Looks like you're on Daddy duty."

Taking her right hand lightly, he holds her gingerly. "I am up to the task my love. Graceson and I will be fine and from what I've witnessed today, I believe Detective Morales will be caring for Ms. Jenny."

Walking into Jenny's examining room they find her and Luke locking into a heated kiss. Ichabod clears his throat and quickly apologizes. Jenny turns her head, her smile giving away her true feelings. Luke takes one look at Abbie's arm in the sling and instantly starts begging her forgiveness.

Irving walks by the door, holding a sleeping Graceson in his arms. "Wendy just dropped him off. She said he was a little angel all day. I think he's ready to go home."

Ichabod takes his sleeping son, the babe waking for a moment. Stroking his back, Ichabod sways him back to sleep. "Captain … may I inquire how you came to possess that amulet?"

Giving them a crooked smile he places his hands in his pockets. "You're not the only ones with connects in Sleepy Hollow."

Before Abbie can ask him another question he's halfway down the hall, his smirk beaming across his face.

On the way back to the cabin, Luke holds Jenny with one arm as he drives. Abbie keeps watching him, part of her wondering when it was he fell in love with her sister.

Looking in the rearview mirror Luke asks a question that had been on the tip of his tongue all night. "Ichabod, I'm curious. When the red mist took me it caused this mark like a tattoo to form on my arm. Before I blanked out and that thing took me over I remember my arm burning like a hot poker was being held to it. Abbie told me you got all upset, almost like you were really sad when the Harbinger tried to take you. Why didn't you get all rage crazy like the others?"

"That is an excellent query Morales. I believe because I died in battle that I fulfilled my duty as a soldier and was no longer under the siren call of War. Those that return from battle often feel the call of it; feel the need to unleash the demons that haunt them. You had many demons of battle to face; they manifested in you and allowed the Harbinger to control you." He looks at Luke with the much admiration and respect.

The cabin seemed quiet, even the clock on the wall seemed to tick lower. Abbie places Graceson in his crib, stroking his soft brown curls. Ichabod glides his hand around her waist, holding her to him. "I know that look Abigail Crane. I fear Captain Irving has only stirred more questions in your mind."

She places her hand on his arm, her head resting on his bare chest. "He's always busting my hump about all the weird things I deal with. He's going to give me answers or else.

As they climb in bed, Ichabod can see the dark bruises on Abbie's shoulder. "Does it hurt my love?"

She curls up next to him, kissing his neck. "Only when you're not holding me."

They lay in the dim lit room, holding each other and waiting for the sun to rise.


	25. Year Five - Noel

Reaching up to the top of the closet on her tiptoes Abbie manages to pull down the red and silver wrapped present, trying not to wake her husband or her son.

Sneaking quietly down the hallway she sits down by the Christmas tree, the fireplace casting a warm orange glow.

The sound of footsteps patters down the hall as Abbie slides the present under the tree. "Oh, it's you Jenny."

Jenny sits down beside her, laying her head on Abbie's shoulder. "We didn't get Christmas like this growing up. Hell, we barely had a Christmas at all. I'm glad we can give Graceson good memories as he grows up and make a few of our own."

Abbie takes her sister's hand, kissing the back of it. "I'm sorry that you got tossed from one home to another and I'll always carry that guilt." She bites at her bottom lip as she pours her heart out. "I've got more than any woman should have. The love of a good man, a beautiful healthy child, a sister than loves me more than she should and a good friend that is going to be my brother in law soon."

Jenny playful slaps her arm, rolling her eyes. "Just because I'm dating Luke doesn't mean we are getting married … okay?"

"Luke is a good man Jenny; don't be afraid to love him. I cared for him once; I know how big his heart is." They both turn when Luke walks into the living room.

With big grins they turn back to the tree, Abbie pulling Graceson red wagon out in front. The sun was still hours from coming up but Abbie was too excited to sleep, she had been waiting for Graceson to be old enough to enjoy the holiday.

Luke walks out of the kitchen, two large cups of coffee in his hands. "You two are like little kids. I thought Graceson was the only kid in the house."

Jenny kisses him as she takes the cup. "Thanks babe. Uh … we are living vicariously through my nephew. You just wait till you open my gift then we'll see how the kid is."

The three of them sit by the fire, the low glow and warm heat making Abbie sleepy. She takes the throw from the couch, curling up by the fire. As she bundles up she can feel Ichabod sit down behind her. "Perhaps you should come back to bed."

"Perhaps, but I really want to watch the sun come up." She smiles back at him as he picks her up in his arms.

Jenny and Luke smirk at them, the new couple curling up on the couch. "Don't wake the baby." Jenny calls out to them as they disappear down the hallway.

Putting Abbie down on her feet he gives her a soft loving kiss. "Get dressed; I want to watch the sun rise properly with you."

Adorning her jeans, sweater, boots, heavy winter coat and scarf she slides on her gloves and readies herself for the chilly walk down to the lake.

The sound of crunching snow is the only thing they hear, a new frozen snow blanketing the ground and trees. Ichabod takes her gloved hand, walking out to the lake and onto the dock.

A break of sunlight begins to peek over the horizon, the clouds parting to give way to the glorious sun behind them. Ichabod pulls Abbie to him, his arms wrapped around her waist. He rests his chin on her head, her body feeling so good close to him. In the five years he had known her he still couldn't phantom how this beautiful creature in his arms was his. Even with a sunrise so magnificent it could make God stand in awe, he can't pull his eyes away from her smile, her honey brown eyes, her heart stopping beauty that made his pulse quicken daily.

A low hum rumbles from Abbie's chest, the sun causing the waters of the lake to look like liquid fire. "Isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?"

Kissing the top of her head, his whispers back to her. "Yes … yes it is Lieutenant."

Pulling herself from his arms she furrows her eyebrows, her lips pursed. "You haven't called me that in a very long time. What makes you do it now?"

His large hands cup her face, his lips tasting her with great enthusiasm. "You are my Abigail, my Miss Mills. You are my Abbie, my greatest love and you will forever be my Lieutenant."

He pulls a small package from his coat pocket, a coy smile on his face. She takes the shiny blue box, opening it carefully. "Is this why you really brought me out here?"

Nodding his head he watches patiently while inside he screams for her to open it faster.

She opens the box to relieve a black metal cuff bracelet, unsure why Ichabod would give her such a plain looking piece of jewelry. "Its … beautiful." She twists her lips as she takes it from the box.

His long fingers take the bracelet, holding it up to her ear. The first thing she hears is Graceson's voice saying "I love you mommy." The next voice is Ichabod's and his words bring tears to her eyes. "To my beautiful Lieutenant, Happy Christmas."

She takes the bracelet from him, trying to figure out where the sound is coming from. He gives her a slight chuckle as he shows her out it works. "Morales had it made for me. It's a voice vibration bracelet and I am still pondering how the jewelry manufactured our voices within the metal but alas … here it is. Do you like it my love?"

Abbie slides the cuff over her wrist, rubbing her finger over the slot on the side. Graceson's sweet voice floats through the snowy air, her tears falling again. "Love it … oh yes. Not as much as I love you."

The snow, the sky and the water give off a radiant crimson blush with the sun now cresting high above. They walk back to the cabin to find Jenny carrying Graceson in the kitchen. "He hasn't seen the w … a … g … o … n yet. I was going to get him something to eat before he dived into the tree."

Ichabod walks over to Morales, thanking him for assisting him in finding Abbie's present. Morales looks over to the tree, giving Ichabod a great big grin. "Wonder what she's got for you. She kept it a secret from even Jenny."

They have a light breakfast, Abbie showing her bracelet to Jenny with a giant smile on her face.

They sit Graceson down on the floor, his little feet flying towards the tree. He breaks out in a squeal when he sees the red wagon, clapping his hands and trying to climb inside. "Pull me Daddy."

Taking the handle of the wagon Ichabod pulls the wagon away from the tree, his son's blue eyes shining brighter than the lights on the tree.

Jenny squats down to the tree, handing out the presents. They all gather around, Graceson ripping through the packages like a wild man. "Mine … mine too." He giggles as he takes one box after the other. Ichabod pulls his son up to his lap, kissing his cheek. "What do you say to Aunt Jenny and Luke?

Rubbing his eyes he twitches his mouth much like his mother does. "Thank you … wuv you Aunt Jen."

Jenny opens the present from Luke, giving him a smoldering glare. "Work out weights. Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Actually I got you a work bench complete with weights. We can put it in the back room that Abbie uses for storage. Wait … you have one more you haven't opened." He hands her a box that could very well be a ring. For the first time in her life since she was a teenager she trembles inside, her brown eyes lifting to her sister.

A gold necklace with a golden key dangling from it rests in a velvet box, Jenny twisting her face. "Uh … I like it but I'm not sixteen. I don't need the key to your heart Morales."

Luke takes the necklace, placing it around her neck. Kissing her cheek he explains the real meaning behind the necklace. "All your life Jennifer you've been looking for a place to belong, never fitting in anywhere. As long as you're with me you'll always have a home, some place safe to come to. This key is not the key to my heart but the key to my life."

Turning her back to him, she walks outside, tears streaming down her face. Luke looks at Abbie, the expression on his face one of complete confusion. "Did I do something wrong?"

Abbie hugs him, turning him towards the door. "No Luke, you did everything right. Now go get her and bring her back in."

With Graceson passed out on the floor with his toys all around him, Ichabod and Abbie exchange gifts. Luke and Jenny sit down on the couch, watching Abbie's face beam brightly as Ichabod opens his first gift. A picture of Abbie and Graceson and a new wallet with his name on the leather, the picture more precious than anything she could have given him. "Thank you my love. I shall always cherish it."

"I knew when I took that picture you'd need a wallet to put it in. I'm glad you like it but your real present is in this box." She pulls the glittering red and silver box towards him, her heart thrumming in her chest.

He glances up at her as he peels the paper from the box, his fingers flipping the top lid over. Lifting a white t-shirt with black lettering on it up, he reads the screen printing on the front. "World's Greatest Dad … Again."

Jenny lets out a giddy scream. "Oh my God!"

Ichabod looks up at his wife, Abbie all smiles. "Sweetheart … do you not get it?"

He reads the t-shirt again, the last word sticking in his mind. "Again, as in anew, repeated. Abigail are you trying to tell me your with child … again?"

She nods her head as she wraps her arms around his neck. "Congrats, you're going to be a Dad again."

Graceson wakes up, his big blue eyes still clouded with sleep. "More presents momma?"

Abbie and Ichabod pick him up, the three of them having a beautiful, supernatural free day.


	26. Year Six - Lovers

Abbie corners Irving, her sassy determination and endless tenacity getting the best of him. He holds up his hands as he sets down behind his desk. "Okay … Okay, I'll answer one question. Should have known those pregnancy hormones would kick in sooner or later."

Sitting on the corner of his desk, Abbie looks him dead in the eyes. "Who is your connection in Sleepy Hollow?"

Irving nervously plays with his tie, adjusting it around his neck. "You see Lieutenant that is the one question I'm not at liberty to answer. All you need to know is we are on the same side, fighting for the same thing."

Twitching her mouth she glares back at him through hooded eyes. "I'm not letting this go Irving, you might as well tell me."

Luke knocks on the door giving Irving a much needed break. "Come in Morales. You're excused Lieutenant."

She titles her head towards him, her brown eyes studying his face. "My family is involved in this Frank. Do not ever underestimate what a mother would do to protect her own."

Before she leaves Luke grabs her hand, glances briefly at the Captain. "Still no answers?"

Abbie shakes her head, rubbing her rounding belly. "No, he's one tough nut to crack."

The fact that Irving was being so tight lipped about his otherworldly connection made Abbie feel a little uneasy. Irving had a secret that could affect them all but Abbie trusted him, he had always been there for her in the past.

As she gets lost in her thoughts as Ichabod lays a white rose on her desk, his smile matching the loving look in his eyes. "Is today not Saint Valentine's Day and are we not to exchange gifts from our heart?"

Taking the rose she smells it, a beatific smile crossing her face. "Yes it is and thank you husband." Brushing the petals across her lips she wonders what else Ichabod had in store for her.

Her hand reaches up, her fingers combing through his wavy brown hair. He gives her a playful smirk, his eyes drinking her in. "I have made reservations for dinner but I did promise Ms. Jenny we wouldn't tally long. She and Morales have plans as well."

"Dinner and a rose … you're spoiling me Ichabod." She gives him a giggle and a wink as she kisses him.

"Uh … Abbie. There is some guy named Seth waiting for you outside. He wouldn't come in but he said he needed to see you like now." Wendy blushes as she walks away, her cheeks nearly on fire.

Seth was pacing the sidewalk, his hands buried deep in his pockets. "Good you're here. Can we take this meeting to the archives please?"

Opening the archive door Abbie turns on some of the lights as Ichabod and Seth wait by the archive desk.

"Is there something wrong Seth, you have that big trouble is coming look." Abbie sits down, Ichabod standing next to her.

Seth pulls the Stone of Days from his pocket, freshly polished and finally whole. "We found a spell to make the stone complete again but the covens seer, Adaline, she said that using magic to forge the stone may diminish its power. I hope the stone works and you finally decipher the riddle of ages."

"You speak of the woman with silvery white hair that usually accompanies you. She is a seer?" Sitting down next to his wife, Ichabod rests his fingers on his chin.

Seth pulls out a chair, the velvet bag containing the stone resting on the desk. "She is and she's just not any member of my coven, she's Mika's mother. Adaline came back to Sleepy Hollow after Mika's death. She saw her daughter die in a vision and she told me that she saw this stone in the hands of the enemy. I beg of you not to let that happen. The forces of darkness are gathering, we can feel the pull in our souls. I have called more of our coven to Sleepy Hollow, we must fight the Dark Coven with every fiber of our being."

They stand as Seth leaves, his ice blue eyes glowing in the dim light. Abbie takes the stone, feeling a cold chill roll over her. "We can't keep the stones or the dial here any longer. The Dark Coven will be coming for it Ichabod and they can't find it. I think you should keep it on you at all times. It will be safer with you than anyone else."

He takes the stone as he walks over to the hidden compartment in the shelves. Retrieving the dial he pushes the Stone of Days in place and the dial makes a loud clicking sound, the golden rings turning twice. Ichabod gazes up into Abbie's honey brown eyes, his lips slowly curling into a smile. "Shall I see if the dial is truly a cypher?"

Taking the book and scroll out he looks up the first hidden note. Turning the dial, he clicks it to the second. Before their eyes the Stone of Days begins to glow, illuminating the first letter to the mystery. Ichabod's face lights up with joy, the cypher working as he thought it would.

"My love, we could possess all we need to rid Sleepy Hollow and ourselves from the evil that has plagued us for so long." Leaning over to her he kisses her, Abbie's hands pulling him to her.

"Can that wait for just one moment?" She climbs on his lap, her lips caress him from his neck to his lips. She finds her fingers buttoning his shirt, her lips kissing the new exposed skin. "Go lock the door … I need to celebrate St. Valentine's Day now."

Slipping from her embrace he shuffles off to lock the door, turning to see his pregnant wife standing in only her shirt and underwear. "Abigail, you are most amours when you're with child. I must say … I like it."

Crossing the room quickly she picks up where she left off, her hands freeing him of his shirt then his trousers. Placing his half naked wife on the desk, he slowly and sensually pulls her panties down her legs.

"Stop teasing me Crane." A faint smirk rests on her face as she grips him by his shoulders.

Ichabod shudders as she in turn takes off his boxers, his long hard manhood erect and ready for her. Kissing her slowly down her neck, he pulls her closer to him. His fingers raise the hem of her shirt, rubbing his hand languidly over her rounding belly. "You are more beautiful with each passing day my love."

Her lips kiss across his collarbone as she sucks at the skin there. "Un uh … make love to me Ichabod and don't stop till I'm screaming."

With her ass barely on the desk he pulls her closer, his hard length resting at her slick opening. "If you must scream my love … let it be only my name."

Entering her inch by inch, his thrusts are easy at first. His own body succumbing to the heated lust of being in her, all of his scenes reacting at once. Abbie grips his broad shoulders tight as he rocks in her, her core vibrating around his hard cock.

"More Ichabod … oh so much more." She can feel the pressure of her bliss building inside her with each slow thrust, each glide of his length against her plush walls. Making love with Ichabod was never the same; his body was always in tune to her needs. As her pert bosoms bounce inside her shirt, his lips suckle the skin of her neck and cleavage, his hips moving in a more urgent patterned.

As the heat of their lovemaking rises from their skin Ichabod can feel her tight core close around him, his release beckoning to come forth. Abbie's fingers dig deep into the flesh if his back, her legs wrapping tighter around his waist. His body goes stiff as he empties himself inside her, her bliss flowing as well.

Resting on the desk Abbie plays with the moist hair on Ichabod's neck. "Your hair is growing back out … I've missed it."

He kisses her with a passion he hadn't in a very long time, his tongue mingling with hers. "My God Abigail, I am completed bewitched by you. There is nothing in this world for me without you."

His words and actions cause her to grin wildly, her heart swelling with an overwhelming love. "I feel the same way."

Noticing the time they dress and leave for the dinner Ichabod had planned for them. Abbie takes his hand as they walk out of the archives, her heart overflowing with love for her adoring husband.

When they exit the building Abbie hears a low growl, like out of a distant memory. "Ichabod do you hear that?"

He furrows his eyebrows, listening intently. "I believe I do … a low rumble like a growl."

Turning around Abbie sees the faint image of a white blur slinking down the alleyway. Dropping Ichabod's hand she runs after it, her eyes seeing the white blur creeping slowly off into the forest. "Ichabod!"

He comes running as she follows the blur, the growl turning into a sinister hiss. "Come and See."

Abbie stops dead in her tracks, the image of Moloch finally coming into view. Standing in at the tree line she can hear the crows cawing. "Ichabod!" She screams again as she feels a set of razor sharp claws slide down her back.


	27. Year Six - Curse

Opening her brown eyes Abbie looks around to unfamiliar surroundings. She climbs out of a strange bed, the house not her own.

"Hello." She calls out, her memories of last night fuzzy at best. Making her way down a long hallway she sees pictures on the wall of her but they aren't of her with Ichabod or Graceson.

"What the hell?" She takes a wedding photo down; the smiling groom and bride are her and Luke. "Ichabod!" Running down the hall she screams for the husband she remembers.

Luke greets her at the end of the hallway, his arms going around her. She backs away from him, backing against the wall. "What's wrong Abbie honey? Did you have a nightmare?"

Her hands slide over her stomach to discover she's no longer pregnant. She begins to tremble, her eyes stinging with tears. Luke moves towards her as she runs past him out the door.

Standing in the middle of the street she sees a Sleepy Hollow she doesn't recognize. The darkness that had lingered over her quiet little town seemed to be absent. Walking down to the precinct she finds more changes to the life she knew.

August Corbin gives her a smile as she walks in, Wendy the receptionist handing her a message from the sanatorium that Jenny was once held in. "Why is Dr. Vega calling me … didn't she die?"

Abbie tries to hold it together, the world she knew and the world she woke up in not matching at all. She wants so badly to hug Corbin but instead she smiles back at him.

Corbin and Wendy both give her a strange look, August placing his arm around her shoulders. "You okay Abbie? Dr. Vega has been treating your sister for years. You met with her just yesterday; Jenny tried to break out again."

Abbie looks up at him like he's completely lost it. "Jenny … she's still institutionalized?"

"I think maternity leave has made you soft Lieutenant Morales. I'll call Luke and have him come get you." Corbin picks up the phone as Abbie runs towards the basement.

"Please be here … please." She moves the filing cabinet from the wall to find the wall still intact. Slumping down the wall she thinks back to all the happy times with her Ichabod. It was as if something or someone had erased him, had erased their lives together.

Sneaking as quiet as possible by Wendy, Abbie takes the keys to a squad car and makes her way to the parking lot. Luke and Corbin yell to her as she pulls out, a pretty little baby with her brown eyes sitting in a stroller.

Driving out to the woods she travels down the path that leads to the cave Ichabod woke up in, the entrance still sealed up. Finding a sturdy branch she begins to dig, the shallow clay crumbling.

Climbing through the hole a century's worth of dank air hits her in the face. Abbie takes a flashlight from the duffle she found in the cruiser as she steps carefully down into the burial tomb of her beloved.

Through the dim light she looks around, finding drawings on the wall, glass jars and clay pots lining the stone grave. "This can't be. No, Ichabod you can't still be asleep. You're supposed to wake up and be with me, help me stop the Apocalypse. Please wake up … take me home." She lies down over the stone grave as her tears form puddles under her face.

The cell in her pant pocket starts ringing brings her back from her deep abyss. Determined to get some answers she leaves her slumbering prince and returns to the man that calls her wife.

Luke cradles her in his arms, kissing her forehead. "What is going on Abbie? You scared me half to death. I know you've been going through the baby blues but sweetheart you have to remember I need you, Mia needs you."

Looking down at the baby in the stroller Abbie can't find the material feelings she should for this sweet little girl. All she can think about is Ichabod, Graceson and the baby she was pregnant with.

"I need to ask you a few questions … is that okay?" She gets in the car, Luke's face full of worry.

"Yeah of course." He puts the car in drive, glancing in the mirror back at his little girl.

"We are married and we have a baby girl. From the look of her she's what two months old? My sister Jenny is ten shades of crazy and still in the Looney bin. We still work at the station with Corbin and nothing ominous is going on in Sleepy Hollow. Is that about it?" Checking her cell phone she flips through all the pictures of her and Luke.

Glancing out the window she sees Reverend Knapps and instantly gasps. Luke stomps the breaks, pulling the car to the curb. "Abbie, do you need to see a doctor or something?"

"No … I need to go into the church for a brief second." She bolts from the car, walking straight up to the Reverend.

He looks around as if he knows what she's wants. "Good day Miss Mills, do you seek my guidance?"

"I seek so much more than guidance Reverend and I think you know what I seek." They walk into the church, Luke gathering the baby from the car.

Walking into the Reverend's office Abbie smiles at Luke as he and the baby wait outside. Knapps jesters for her to take a seat as he takes a book from the shelf behind him. Pushing the book towards her she instantly knows what it is. "Washington's Bible … you have it?"

He lowers his voice before he speaks, leaning closer to her. "I do and you must take it now. The answers you seek are inside. This realm you woke in is not the one you belong in. Find your way back home Abigail, before the great white beast raises the four white trees."

Luke knocks on the door, Mia crying loudly. "She needs to be fed … we need to go Abbie."

She clutches the Bible to her chest as she walks out, Luke creasing his eyebrows. Sliding the bible under the car seat she takes the baby, waiting for Luke to give her a bottle. He gives her yet another strange look, his patience nearly gone.

"Have you decided not to breastfeed our daughter Abbie?" His voice had a sour tone to it that made Abbie want to slap him.

"Just give me a damn bottle so I can feed her?" She feeds the baby, Luke calling Corbin and talking in a low whisper.

When they get back home Luke lays the baby down for a nap as Abbie curls up on the couch devouring the pages of the Bible.

A soft rapping at the front door takes her from her studies, the vision on the other side of the door making Abbie overjoyed.

"Mika … how … why?" The witch pulls her hood from her head, taking Abbie's hand.

"When you can, you must meet me in the cemetery, by the old crypts. Come alone and bring the Bible. You mustn't let Luke see you leave. Hurry Abbie, there isn't much time." Mika leaves, taking part of Abbie's hope with her.

She hides the Bible away in a diaper bag, placing a gun, flashlight and knife in there for good measure.

Plopping down on the couch beside her, Luke wraps an arm around her, trying to kiss her. Abbie flinches from him, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry Luke … I'm not feeling well. I think I'll go lie down for a bit."

He takes her hand as she rises, pulling her in his lap. He kisses her deeply only to find her lips aren't as willing as he remembered. "Okay sweetheart … do you need me to get you anything?"

"No … I'll be fine after some sleep." She picks up the diaper bag, placing it on the bedroom floor.

The sound of Luke making dinner lets Abbie know the time had come to sneak out the bedroom window and out to the cemetery. With the diaper bag over her shoulder she climbs out the window, onto the lattice and down to the ground.

Catching a cab she gets to the cemetery before sunset, a thick fog rolling in. The gray cloak that Abbie was accustom to stands before her. Mika turns slowly, Seth by her side.

"Abbie, quickly now. The portal to your realm is closing and if don't hurry you'll be lost here forever." They walk into the mausoleum, Seth closing the large metal door behind him.

Starla and Olivia greet her as they travel down into the meeting room, Abbie's heart so full of joy and lost at the same time.

Taking out the Washington Bible, Abbie opens it to Revelation, the bookmark still in place. Mika points to the passage about the two witnesses, reminding her that she and Ichabod were meant to be together.

The four witches gather around her, hand in hand. They begin to chant, a soft hum like melody filling the room. Abbie turns back to the Bible, reading the scripture about the witnesses. Mika looks up at her, telling her to remember.

Closing her eyes she thinks back to the first day she met Ichabod, the Horseman, and Corbin dying. Out of the blue a crackle of energy zaps through her, coursing through her veins.

As if watching a movie she sees the past five years flash before her eyes, ending with Ichabod holding her in his arms, her back torn and bloody. She wants to reach out to him, his face and eyes carrying a sorrow that crushes her inside.

"What happen to me Mika?" She looks over to the four witches, Mika raising her head.

"Moloch cursed you … locked you in this other realm. He wants to make you forget Ichabod; forget about the fight you are so gallantly winning. Abbie … if you forget and stay here then you cease to exist in your world. All the faces of those you have lost are here to tempt you to stay but I would gladly die a thousand times if it meant Moloch loses this war." Reaching out her hand, Abbie takes it feeling the coldness of her skin.

"You're dying now aren't you?" Abbie looks over at Starla and Olivia, knowing they are dying as well.

Mika steps towards her, sprinkling a white power over the Bible. "Death is not the end Abbie; it's only the beginning of a new journey. Do not worry for us; we and this realm will fade as soon as you find your way home."

A loud clinking noise comes from upstairs, the sound of shouting coming down the stairs. "Abbie! Abbie are you here?"

Andy Brooks stands before her, very much alive. "Andy … how did you find me here?"

Mika swings a long black staff, the tip inches from Andy's face. "He works for the darkness Abbie. You can't let him touch you. If he does the darkness with trick your mind and you'll forget."

Taking the gun from his holster, Andy points it at Mika. "Come on Abbie. You need to come home to Luke and Mia … you need to leave this den of lies."

Her fingers grip the Bible, holding it tight. With one swift movement she knocks Andy in the head, running as fast as she can towards the stairs. Starla sends Olivia after her, the two of them racing out of the mausoleum.

As they open the large metal doors they hear gunfire, Olivia screaming for her mother. Abbie takes her hand, pulling her out of the cemetery and towards the road.

"I know where you have to go." Olivia's small hand tugs Abbie towards the forest, towards the place where she first encountered Moloch.


	28. Year Six - Portal

The forest looked just like it did that day when Mr. Gillespie found her and Jenny. From the moss on the trees to the smell of pine, it was all too real. Abbie squats down, feeling the damp grass on the forest floor, the sensation she was being watched crawling over her.

"Olivia, what do I need to do to open this portal?" She sits in the spot her younger self had rested in, the Bible on her lap.

The young witch places her hands over the Bible, the white powder on the pages swirling in the air. They watch as the powder dances between to large trees, the trees bending and shaking.

Abbie starts to move when Olivia waves for her sit. "Please don't move."

The boughs of the trees bend towards Abbie, the powder clinging to the bark. As the shaking stops Abbie can see the branches bud new foliage, the leaves peeking from their slumber. Olivia points to the Bible, gesturing Abbie to stand.

Reading the Bible aloud her words echo through the forest, the two might trees still budding forth. Abbie gazes up to see a dim light shining from the forest, a shimmer of something white coming towards her.

"Olivia … we have to go. If that's Moloch we won't live to see the sun." Before Abbie can move a foot, Olivia throws her arm across her chest.

"That's not Moloch Abbie, that's his followers. You must face the trails before you can be granted access to your realm. I won't leave you but I can't help you." The young girl raises the hood of her cloak, leaning against one of the mighty trees.

A baby's cries float through the forest as Luke and Mia come closer, Luke holding his hand out for Abbie. "You have to come home Abbie. I love you so much and I know once you get settled in you'll fell right at home. Just take my hand and come home with me and your daughter."

From behind Luke another familiar face shows itself, Jenny standing before her with handcuffs about her wrists. "This is for the best Abbie. I'm better off in the institution. You know in the end I'm only going to get you hurt or worse … killed."

Abbie looks back at the Bible, the words two witnesses standing out on the page. Thinking of her Ichabod, Abbie fights to stand grounded in the truth.

Corbin and Andy walk out to her next, Corbin's face giving her that fatherly grin. "Stop this nonsense Abigail. I didn't save you that day to have you end up like this. I'm the closest thing you got to family so stop this and come home."

"Yeah Abbie … this is your home. What you think is home is the lie, your mind is playing tricks on you. Do you really think witches and demons exist? I'm your friend and I'd never lie to you Abbie. You can trust me." Andy walks towards her, standing next to Luke.

She looks over to Olivia, the girl covering her eyes with her hands. Abbie mimics her movements, listening to the sounds around her. From behind her she can hear Ichaobd's voice, his soft tone begging her to come back to him.

Uncovering her eyes she sees four hands held out to her, Jenny's brown eyes pleading. "If you don't come with us sister … then you doom Corbin and Andy to die all over again. Is that what you really want? To have all those people you couldn't save die … again?"

The demon was playing against her good nature, knowing that seeing Corbin's dead decapitated body nearly broke Abbie that night.

Abbie looks back to the Bible, reading very loudly. "And there before me stood a white horse. And its rider held a bow. And his name was Death. And then with a voice like thunder said, Come and See."

The ground around them began to shake, the trees on each side of Abbie twisting about. Abbie grabs hold of the nearest tree, holding the Bible to her chest.

Before her eyes the four people that stood in front of her start to scream, pulling the flesh from their faces. Abbie turns her face, twisting her eyes shut.

Olivia takes her hand, whisper for her to look. A small stream of blood was trickling towards her as four large white trees stood were her friends once were.

"Come and See!" The great horned beast shrieks at her, causing her blood to run cold.

Abbie kisses the cover of the Bible, her entire body quivering. "Okay Ichabod, I know you're there and waiting for me. I love you Crane and I'm coming home."

Looking up to see Moloch clawing up from the earth she tosses the Bible between the trees, planting a hand on the bark of each.

Moloch's figure towards before the four white trees, his hoofed feet stomping towards her.

"I am a Witness of the Lord. I have come to see. My eyes have seen you before but they were eyes of a child. Today I stand before you a woman, with courage enough to die for what I believe." Abbie clings to the trees as Moloch leans his horned head towards her.

The demon raises his clawed hand, striking the tree to her left. The tree stands unmarked, the bark unblemished.

In a language foreign to Abbie the beast speaks, Olivia smiling at her. "He said how can this be?"

Olivia stands in front of Abbie, her brilliant blue eyes sparkling in the dim light. "Before you stands the Witness trees … the past and the future, the first and the second. You cannot harm what has not been. You brought her here to this place that does not exist to end her life. You have failed great beast."

Turning to Abbie Olivia pulls a dagger from her belt, slicing her palm. Placing blood on both trees she smiles as she collapses to the ground.

Kneeling down to the dying girl, Abbie cradles her head in her lap. "How do I fight him Olivia?"

"You don't … you go home." She points to the Witness Trees, a swirling portal of light forming before their eyes.

Kissing Olivia on the forehead she whispers thank you before she runs towards the light. Moloch's large clawed hand swipes at her, the Bible taking the brunt of the blow.

The great beasts hand bursts into flames as Abbie leaps at the light, her body being instantly pulled through the portal.

A tender kiss greats her, her body feeling the torn flesh of her back. "Ichabod." Her first thought of her husband, her second for her unborn child. Running her hands over her round belly she lets out a held breath.

"My love, I thought I'd lost you." Ichabod lifts Abbie in his arms as Luke and Jenny come running with Graceson.

She looks into his endless blue eyes and knows she is home. "I love you Ichabod Crane. I think our souls have loved each other throughout time. I will always find my way back to you." She grimes as the flesh of her back rests against Ichabod's arms.

"What do I do my love? Shall I place you down, can you stand?" Abbie nods her head, her legs feeling a little wobbly.

Luke rushes to her side, helping Ichabod hold her up. "The ambulance is on the way Abbie. You need to rest."

Abbie leans her head on his shoulder, her brown eyes smiling back at him. "Luke … don't ever change. Keep loving my sister and being you."

"Abbie … are you drunk?" They begin to laugh as Ichabod gives them a raise brow stare.

After the doctor has patched her up, she rests on her side waiting to be released. Irving looks down at her with that stern Frank glare. "You really have to stop ending up here. I'm running out of excuses."

Ichabod strokes her hair, giving her a small kiss. "I saw Moloch when I found you bleeding in the forest. Your skin was as cold as death and I feared the worst. The eyes that have always held me captive were void … you were gone my love."

"I was fighting to come back to you Ichabod and here I am." She closes her eye as he strokes her face.


	29. Year Six - Solving Riddles

Three ancient stones embedded in a golden compass holds more than secrets, it would hopefully lead to the end of a long ongoing nightmare.

The dial turns, clicking the stones to reveal yet another part of the mystery. Ichabod's blue eyes grow wider with each new discovery, his fingers flipping the pages of the Judas book.

Abbie places a cup of coffee down on the desk as she sways Graceson on her hip. The almost two year old asks his mother over and over to dance. She takes his small hand as they dance in circles.

The sound of laughter fills the room as Jenny and Luke come in holding hands. Jenny was getting more comfortable with public displays of affection. Seeing her sister happy was all Abbie had ever wanted and seeing the happy couple now gave her hope that Jenny would know the happiness she and Ichabod have.

"Let me have my nephew. How about you and I walk Luke to work?" Jenny walks away from Abbie waving her hand.

"Go on … but now ice cream Jenny. We're leaving for dinner soon." Watching them leave Abbie smiles as Jenny winks at her.

Walking over to the desk, Ichabod looks up at her. His large hand reaches out to rub her impressive round belly. "Are you feeling well today my love? I notice you are moving somewhat slower today."

"I'm fine sweetheart. This baby is getting bigger every day and I swear I don't believe I was this big with Graceson." She sits down on the desk, her hand taking his. "I have something to ask you."

Placing the Dial of Three on the desk he gives his pregnant beauty all his attention. "Yes wife … ask away."

Her honey brown eyes gaze down into the liquid ocean of his, her face becoming soft. "Ichabod … can we please find out the sex of the baby. I know you want to be surprised but I really want to know. Please …" She gives him a cheesy grin, her fingers lacing into his.

"If that is what you wish my dear wife then yes of course." Ichabod smiles as she kisses his cheek.

She pulls a small envelope from her jacket, her smile beaming brighter than the noon day sun. Ichabod rises from his chair, walking up behind her. "I asked the doctor for the results, just in case we had to know."

"We? I don't believe my curiosity is the cause for this deception Abigail. This envelope is proof you never intended on waiting for the birth of our child to discover the gender. You, my beauty, have no patience. One of the many endearing qualities you possess that makes me love you so." She gives him a long, heated kiss as her arms wrap around his neck.

Ichabod kisses her back, his lips enjoying the soft lusciousness of her mouth. Releasing her from the kiss he gives her a sly smirk. "Ichabod … no. We are not having sex in here. I'm as big as a house and I need a big comfy bed to preform my wifely duties."

Running his hand down her sides and resting them on her belly, his heated lustful glare turns softer. "The only duty that is required of you Abbie is to take care of yourself and our unborn child. Now … can we discover the gender or must I wait?"

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" She teases him with the results, barely lifting them from the envelope.

He kisses her forehead as he takes the envelope from her. Holding it above his head he lets out a hardy chuckle watching her try to reach it. With his back turned to her he reads the results, turning back to her with tears in his eyes.

"What Ichabod? Come one … please tell me." Her bottom lip juts out, Abbie in full on pout mode.

He takes her hand, the two of them sitting down at the desk. "Our house will soon be blessed with a daughter."

As if on cue, Jenny walks in with Graceson. Abbie shares the happy news, Graceson not sure if he wants a little sister.

"That's awesome Abbie. So … got any names in mind. Maybe, Jenny?" The two sisters giggle at each other, Abbie shaking her head.

Going back to the dial, Ichabod leaves the girls to enjoy their small talk. Graceson pulls up on the desk, trying to watch his father.

Taking his son he places him on the desk, the small boys blue eyes watching every movement his father makes. "I help Dad."

Ruffling his bouncing brown curls, Ichabod pulls his son in his lap. "Watch Graceson."

He turns the dial twice when the Stone of Days glows, the other two stones turning a pure white. "Abigail … come quickly."

Jenny and Abbie rush over to him, Abbie taking her son. "Is that supposed to happen?"

"I'm not sure but I'm only one cypher away from unlocking the Riddle of Ages." Suddenly the Dial of Three spins uncontrollably, the stones rattling as it spins.

All three stones turn from white to black to a vibrant red before the dial stops, all the stones locked on the same symbol. Examining it closely Ichabod looks up at his family, a ghostly pale creeping across his face.

"This cannot be, no. I will not accept this." He slams his fist on the table, making Abbie flinch.

"Ichabod?" Holding Graceson close she looks at her husband, knowing in her heart something was very wrong.

With the wave of his hand he sends the book, the scroll and the dial sailing to the floor. A rage like anger covers his face as he begins to scream. "I will not! How can a God of mercy expect a man to give so much only to be told he must give more? I will not!"

Abbie and Jenny stand dumbfounded, Jenny looking down at the paper Ichabod had been writing on. Using her ability to fill in the blanks she looks over to Abbie, reading the paper out loud.

"The unholy beast and Riders four can only be stopped with the blood of the Witness born." Jenny walks over to Ichabod, giving him a quick hug. "Does this mean you or Abbie have to die to defeat Moloch and stop the Horsemen?"

"No … these riddles always have a hidden meaning. Tell her Ichabod; tell her this damn prophecy isn't saying we have to die to defeat Moloch." Graceson starts to cry as Abbie kisses his forehead.

Sitting down in the leather chairs against the wall, Ichabod covers his face with his hand. Shaking his head he beings to tell Abbie the truth behind the Riddle of Ages.

"Moloch and the Horsemen can and will be defeated upon the blood of a child born to a Witness. One of our children Abbie must be sacrificed to stop the Apocalypse." A small sigh leaves his lips as he lowers his head and begins to weep.

Sitting down next to her husband, Abbie takes his hand. She loving kisses his palm, resting his hand over her belly. "Our children will not be sacrificed, we will find another way."

They both look up when they hear the archive door slam shut, Jenny gone.

Following Jenny, they find her at the precinct in Captain Irving's office. Abbie opens the door slowly, giving her sister and the Captain a hooded glare.

"What is going on here Jenny?" Her voice stays steady, her eyes never leaving her sister.

Ichabod walks past his wife, his own eyes locked on something he had not noticed in the Captain's office before. Picking up a small shadow box from the shelf he looks back at Irving and everything suddenly becomes very clear to him.

"This pamphlet … how did you come to possess it?" He places the shadow box down on the desk as he faces Irving.

Frank picks it up, passing it to Abbie. She reads the words Abdication of The American Revelation. The name at the bottom of the yellowing document reads, Cicero. "It's been six years since Ichabod told this story to prove himself to the Freemason, six years of fighting all sorts of demons and evil that found its way to Sleep Hollow. You knew even back then, you knew and didn't even blink an eye when I would come to you."

"I'm sorry Abbie; Frank made me promise to keep his secret. I found out when he accidently bumped into Henry Parrish that day in the tunnels. I know Henry wants to stay clear of all of this; he's too weak for the fight. That first year took a lot out of him and since he consumed Ichabod's sins he's not been the same." Jenny takes the shadow box from Abbie, kissing a very docile Graceson on the head.

Abbie closes her eyes, shaking her head. "What does any of this have to do with the Riddle of Ages?"

Irving leans against the desk, crossing his feet over. With a relaxed tone he begins to tell Abbie and Ichabod the truth. "I am a descendant of Arthur Bernard. My family has fought this fight for generations. I swore to myself I wouldn't get caught up in all this craziness. I choose to become a police officer to fulfill my promise to my mother to serve and protect. When I got a call that a headless horseman was in Sleepy Hollow and Sheriff Corbin was dead, I knew I was being called to a higher purpose. It took me a year or so to gain my bearings but once I did I gave all I had to protect the two Witnesses and help you stop the Apocalypse."

"If your story be true Captain Irving then tell me, can you provide me proof beyond this document?" Ichabod's skeptic eyes watch as Irving removes his shirt, showing three small words tattooed across his right shoulder.

Abbie and Ichabod both stare at the words, Orbo Ab Chao.

"Satisfied Crane?" Frank pulls his shirt back on, a coy smirk on his face.

Graceson lays his head on his mother's shoulders, whispering to her. "He's good Momma."

Irving gives the small boy a big smile, nodding to him. "Like his father I believe Graceson has what we call the second sight. He can see demons in human form, sense the presence of evil. He is the first born child of the Witnesses … that makes him special Abbie."

"That's why I came to Frank, to tell him about those damn stones and what you found." Jenny's brown eyes look so lovingly at her sister, her own heart baring her sister's burden.

"How do we stop the Apocalypse and Moloch without the blood or death of my child, because I'm here to tell you that ain't happening?" Abbie cradles Graceson's head, kissing me softly.

Lacing his fingers together and placing both index fingers to his mouth, Ichabod looks over to Irving with a half-smile. "Do you belong to an order of Freemasons, Captain?"

"Yes, a very secret order. The Freemasons that you know, the one's that fight this fight with you they know nothing of our Order. Arthur and Katrina started an Order of witch and Freemason a long time ago. This Order keeps a balance between good and evil, always staying close to the White Coven that protects us. I didn't discover this Order until a few years ago. A man named Seth Petrov come to me told me I could do so much more. The Order of the Free is what we are called. Sort of fitting since Arthur Bernard was a freed slave, wrongly accused." Irving sits down behind his desk, a look of relief dripping from his face. He had been holding on to a secret, fighting alongside those he swore to protect and now finally he was freed from his secret.

"Then you must help us Captain. The life of our child is at stake. If the Freemasons discover the Riddle has been solved and the blood of our child can end all this, they will not stop till they have it." Wrapping his arms around his pregnant wife and child, Ichabod can feel the last year of tribulation begin and with it a war for more than the fate of the world, a war for the fate of his family.


	30. Year Seven - Maps

A gentle spring breeze blows as Ichabod sits under a silver maple tree. He turns the dark and pale green leaf over in his fingers, felling the feathery texture. Looking up he watches as Abbie pushes Graceson in the swing, his giggles like music to his hears.

He ponders the fact that the blood of his child will stop this impending doom, end this long nightmare. There had to be more to the riddle than this, more to how all of this really works. Perhaps his answers lay in his brethren, the Freemasons or in The Order of the Free that Captain Irving is associated with.

Either way Ichabod would find another way, he had to. What would it really mean if he saved the world but lost what is dearest to him.

Irving walks towards him, a beautiful young girl on his arm. Ichabod looks at her, her complexion a shade lighter than Abbie's and her eyes the exact color of jade.

"Ichabod, I have someone I want you to meet. Ichabod Crane, this is Elizabeth Jefferson." The young girl shakes his hand, her smile reminding him of a friend from long ago.

"Excuse my forwardness but you remind me of a friend I once knew. Are you any relation to Thomas Jefferson?" His blue eyes study her features, her eyes commanding his attention.

They sit at one of the parks picnic tables, Elizabeth smiling shyly at Ichabod. "How observant of you, yes you might say I'm related to him. My very great grandmother was his house servant. They had a secret affair and my family line a product of that. The stories that Frank have told me are true, you are from another time."

He nods to her, Abbie and Graceson walking towards them. "Allow me to introduce my wife Abigail and my son Graceson to you. Abbie, this is Ms. Elizabeth Jefferson."

The two ladies exchange pleasantries as Graceson takes Elizabeth's hand. "You're very pretty."

A faint smile crosses Abbie's lips as she strokes her son's hair. "Graceson."

The small boy looks at his mother, smiling brightly. "I like her Momma. Will you play with me?"

Elizabeth takes his small hand, her jade eyes smiling. "I would like that very much Graceson. Let me talk with your parents and we will go swing."

Abbie takes him back over to the swings, Graceson waving at them as they leave. Ichabod shakes his head, Irving grinning from ear to hear. "I see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree there Ichabod. Like his father, he has a taste for beautiful women."

"Yes, well … shall we continue our conversation?" Ichabod clears his throat, his cheeks turning pink.

"The Order of the Free have worked with the White Coven for generations. While our beliefs and customs came from the Freemasons we do not carry their severity. We believe that any person that may possess the abilities to aid our cause are welcome. We are a house built on freedom Mr. Crane and we mean to free this world of the evil that has gripped it for too long. Today I come to you as a daughter of the Free, a descent of one who fought the same battle we do today. I know your current burden and I believe we may have discovered a book that may shed a new light on all that seems lost." Elizabeth takes a map out of her bag, opening it on the table.

"I know this map, it belonged to Jefferson. My wife, Abigail, is in possession of Washington's map." Ichabod lets his finger glide over the map, stopping at the edge. "Here … there is something missing."

He looks up to see the two of them staring back at him. Irving points to the edge of the top of the map, the images coming to a sudden stop. "We've known for a while now that the Jefferson map was incomplete and know we know why. Adams, Jefferson and Washington each took a page of one complete map. The maps together will show the location of book that has been only myth and legend till now. The White Coven seer, Adaline, has seen a book with tree bark for a cover. In this book are the words of a great seer, one that foretold of the coming of the Horseman you beheaded. She alone gave General Washington this information and so much more. Find this book Ichabod; it may save your son."

"This book, it contradicts the Riddle of Ages?" He rubs his bearded chin as he ponders this.

Elizabeth folds up the Jefferson map, handing it to him. "No … it will only make the riddle clearer to you. I believe the Riddle of Ages stands true, the blood of the Witness born will stop the Apocalypse but perhaps your son need not die."

After they are gone, Ichabod explains everything to Abbie. He shows her the map and how important it is to get the Adams map as well.

Their family outing had come to an abrupt end but Abbie was more than grateful for Frank's help. Going back to the archives Abbie retrieves the Washington map, placing it on the desk.

Graceson climbs up in one of the chairs, watching his mother lay the map down next to the one Ichabod has. "Momma … the paper glows."

Ichabod turns to his son, picking him up in his arms. "Where son? Can you show me?"

Leaning him down towards the map he points to the edge where the Adams map should be. "See Daddy … it glows."

Jenny walks in, a goofy grin on her face. "Oh … why so serious guys?"

Abbie tells her sister everything, noticing her lip gloss was smudged. "Did you and Luke enjoy your afternoon before you dropped him off at work?"

Turning away from her she ignores the statement. "Yes … I did. Now, we need to find this Adams map."

Whispering in her sister's ear Abbie plucks at the tag sticking out from her shirt. "Maybe next time you have a quickie in the car, make sure your shirt is right side out."

"Abbie! Stop it." Jenny glares at her as she opens Corbin's filing cabinet.

"If you two are done with your adolescent preoccupation, we have more pressing matters to attend to." Ichabod gives them both a stern look as he takes part of the files from Jenny.

One hour becomes two as they comb through every piece of paper that relates to Washington, Jefferson and Adams. Abbie stands up, stretching her back. "My back is killing me and this baby is kicking up a storm. I need a break guys."

Rubbing her belly, Ichabod feels the flutter of a foot as the baby stretches too. "She is rather active today."

"Well I need some food and I got to find a bathroom. You okay with Graceson? Jenny and I are going to the station break room for some snacks." Abbie takes some money from her purse, handing it to Jenny.

"We will be fine Abigail. I have kept my son by myself before." He looks over to the sleeping boy in the red leather chair.

The sound of the door closing wakes Graceson from his sleep, the small boy rubbing his eyes. "Where's Momma?"

Ichabod squats down next to him, kissing his forehead. "Your mother and aunt will be back soon. Would you like to help father?"

His brown curls bounce around as he nods his head. Taking his hand Ichabod walks him over to a stack of books in the corner. Graceson takes one of the books, turning the pages. "What do you see son?"

"Words." Graceson answers him back causing Ichabod to chuckle.

"Yes Graceson, those are words. What else?" His son squints his blue eyes as he looks at the page.

"Nothing." He looks up at his father somewhat disappointed.

Ichabod takes another book, this one a journal written in Washington's own hand. "Do you see anything besides words in this book son?"

Nodding his head he points to a word in the journal. "This book glows too Daddy."

Ichabod turns the page and he points to another word. They do this until they reach the end of the journal. Each illuminated word spells out the sentence, the old bay by the Hudson shore.

"You are truly gifted son. The offspring of the Witnesses, you are a gift from God." Taking Graceson's hand they walk off towards the precinct, Abbie and Jenny still in the break room.

Abbie gives Graceson a drink of water, looking up to Ichabod. "You found something already?"

"Not I … our son. It would seem what we are looking for rests at the bay of the Hudson River." Ichabod gives his wife a cunning smirk.

Jenny takes her car keys out of her pocket, grinning back at them. "Cool, road trip. I'm driving."

"No … someone has to watch Graceson." Abbie tries to take the keys from her, the two sisters giving each other that _no you don't_ look.

Ichabod takes his wife's hand, kissing her on the cheek. "Abigail, you are two months from delivering our child. I think it best Jenny and I go look for this book. We'll return before you even miss us."

Resting her hands on her rather round belly she twitches her mouth. "I won't argue that … I do need some rest. Okay you win this time Crane but I want to hear from you the moment you find anything."

He takes the thin silver cell phone from his pocket, twisting it at her. "I do remember how this works Abigail. I will do as you ask and when Jenny and I discover anything I shall contact you promptly."

Abbie gets an uneasy filling in the pit of stomach as they leave, Graceson running towards Luke.

Luke tosses Graceson in the air, Abbie walking gingerly to her desk. "You spoil him too much Luke."

"Hey that's what uncles are for." Luke purses his lips as if he let a secret slip out.

"Uncle?" Abbie creases her eyebrows as she scrunches her face.

Luke places Graceson on her desk, taking a small black box from his pant pocket. Opening it he shows Abbie a glittering diamond ring. "Do you think she'll like it?"

"Oh Luke, yes I do. Jenny has to say yes … she'd be crazy not to." She gives him a big hug when the baby kicks hard.

"Hey there little girl, that's your Uncle Luke." Luke rubs her belly, his joy spreading into a great big smile.

"What are you going to name her?" Sitting down at his desk he leans back in his chair.

Abbie bites at her bottom lip, cocking one eyebrow. "I know what I want to name her but I'm not sure about Ichabod. Since I was unconscious when Graceson was born I think that earns me the right to name her whatever I want and I want to name her Augustine. Corbin was like a father to me and I will always owe him for saving my life. I think since he saved this wayward girl my daughter could do no better than to have his name."

"That's perfect Abbie; I think Ichabod will love it to." As they talk about the baby Abbie's cell phone rings.

"Ichabod … sweetheart I can't hear you." She plugs her left ear with her finger, trying to hear him better.

"The … Horsemen." The phone goes dead, a dial tone echoing back at her.


	31. Year Seven - Zion

Luke races towards the Hudson River, Graceson and Abbie along for the ride. His only thought for his sweet loving Jenny. Abbie thanks him again for the hundredth time, hoping they get to the ones they love in time.

They ride in silence, Graceson playing with his favorite toy, a wooden horse made by his father.

"Hey there sweetie, do you want a juice?" Abbie hands him a foil packet of juice, her son unaware of the danger that may lie ahead.

Giving her a blank look Luke whispers to her. "What if we're too late Abbie?"

"If something had happened to Ichabod I'd know it Luke, I'd feel in my heart, through my soul. No, they're gonna be just fine." She rings her hangs together, trying to convince herself as well.

They get to the river, seeing Jenny's car parked at the walking path. "Abbie, please stay here. If I let anything happen to you Jenny and Ichabod will have my hide."

Abbie climbs in the backseat of the SUV with Graceson, placing her sidearm in the seat next to her. "Please be careful Luke."

"I will, promise." He gives her a kiss on the cheek before heading down the walking path.

Graceson points to the lake before them, a tall naked girl walking up out of the water. "Momma … she's bad, real bad."

The SUV begins to rock, the car alarm blaring. Abbie grips her gun, trying to hold on to Graceson's car seat. Her beautiful blue eyes boy doesn't cry, instead he waves at the woman standing before them.

Suddenly thousands of locusts cover them, making the SUV go dark. A red liquid like blood seeps into the door cracks, dripping down on them. Abbie takes a blanket form the back, covering her and Graceson up. Graceson's small hand touches her cheek, calming her immediately.

"Abbie!" Luke calls out to her, the swarm of locusts still covering the SUV.

"Luke … there's someone or something out there!" Before Abbie can finish her sentence she hears a loud thud against the car door.

She jumps, her entire body trembling. Rubbing her belly she begins to weep, not knowing if she'll live to see a new day. "I'm so sorry baby girl."

"Angel of the Abyss … be gone." A loud voice booms outside, the locusts starting to disappear.

Abbie looks through a small space in the window, Luke lying on the ground. Leaving Graceson under the blanket she slowly opens the car door. "Luke … Luke you okay?"

He opens his eyes, his forehead split and bleeding. "Abbie, get back in the car."

She places an arm under him, doing her best to help pull him to his feet. Luke manages to stand on wobbly legs, his vision still a little blurred. "Did you see a naked girl out here?"

"Yeah … she tossed me against the car with the wave of her hand. Then some dude in a white robe came out and she walked back in the water." She opens the car door, sitting Luke in the seat.

"Did you find Jenny or Ichabod?" Ripping a section of his shirt, she holds it to his forehead.

He shakes his head gingerly, closing his eyes. "No but there is blood in the car Abbie. I'm not sure whose it is, it's mostly on the passenger side."

She bites at her bottom lip as she takes a bottle of water from the backseat. Graceson pulls the blanket from his head, still smiling. "Daddy is with that man."

She looks up to see a man with snow white hair and beard wearing an alabaster robe. He walks towards them with his hands stretched out. "Friends, it is not safe for you here. The Angle of the Abyss has been woken; Apollyon the Great Destroyer walks the earth."

"Wait a damn minute. You need to explain some things to me … starting with where the hell is my husband and sister." Abbie holds her gun down by her leg, her brown eyes not leaving the stranger before her.

The man in white walks towards her, his clear blue eyes burning back at her. "The First Witness and your sister are fine. They are in good hands. Apollyon attacked them and they fought valiantly. Come with me and I will take you to them. I must tell you, Apollyon possess the book you seek. The book rested at the bottom of the river in a magically sealed chest. The great beast Moloch controls the Angle of the Abyss and it is foretold she will bring death to the earth. The Apocalypse is nigh, you know what must be done."

Luke slides from his seat, walking over to Abbie. They look at each other, both of them thinking the same thing. "Take me to my husband. But I have to warn you … you try to hurt my son and I will shoot you."

She takes Graceson from his car seat, following the stranger in white. Walking down a small dirt path they find themselves at a beautiful lake house.

A woman with long flowing white hair greets them, her eyes ice blue as well. "Brother, did you find the Second Witness?"

The man turns, waving for Abbie and Luke to come in. "I did sister and their son as well."

Creasing her eyes, Abbie gives them both a heated glare. The woman's face looked too young, far too young to have hair that white. "I need some answers." She barks at her host, her nerves getting the best of her.

"I'm so sorry, where are my manners. I am Ruth and this is my brother David. We mean you no harm; we are here only to aid in your righteous battle. We were entrusted by the Children of Zion to protect the Book of Tribulation. Our mother was a great prophetess whose vision helped General Washington stop the Apocalypse from happening over 200 years ago. My brother and I are the last of our kind, the last Children of Zion." She offers them tea before sitting down.

David excuses himself, returning with Jenny and Ichabod. Jenny's forehead is wrapped in bandages as well as Ichabod's right hand. Luke and Abbie rush to them, Jenny kisses Luke deep and hard.

Abbie takes Ichabod's hand, kissing his bandage palm. "Are you alright sweetheart?"

"I'm fine, are you well my love?" He strokes her cheek with his fingers, Graceson standing between them.

"Daddy … that woman is back." He looks up at his parents, his blue eyes closing. Abbie watches in horror as Graceson falls to the floor and begins to convulse.

"No … don't touch him. Apollyon is near and it's her power that has taken him." Ruth stands over Graceson, resting her hands above the small boy.

Ichabod wraps his arm around his wife's shoulder, both of them looking at their son twitching on the floor.

The seizer stops as Ruth commands the power of heaven to protect the Witness born. Graceson looks up at his father, holding out his hands. Ichabod picks up his son holding him tight. "Son, how do you feel? Do you hurt at all my boy?"

"My head hurts Daddy … she hurt my head." Ichabod kisses his forehead, wrapping him in a loving embrace.

Ruth and David give them a swatch of white material, telling them to keep it on Graceson at all times. Ichabod looks at the material, smelling it. "Olive oil … why?"

"The pure linen of the lamb has been anointed in oil to protect your son from Apollyon. She will try to invade his mind, read his future. She knows not of his true gift. Your son will save us all." Ruth kisses Graceson on the head, stroking his hair.

"And what would that gift be and so help me God if you say his blood I will go off on both of you. He's not some savior … he's only a baby." Jenny rests her hand on Abbie's shoulder, pulling her away from Ruth.

Ruth rests her soft small hand on Abbie's belly, smiling sweetly at her. "His blood holds the power to stop pure evil but his true gift his pure heart. A great light grows inside your son that can burn the evil from men's souls and cast demons from this realm. The daughter you carry also contains that light, her soul more vibrant than her brothers. Only the two witnesses can stop the Horsemen but not without help. You and Ichabod carry this pure light as well, your souls the same. You were destined to be together and ordained so by God. The powers of evil held your souls at bay, using the passage of time to keep you apart. Having Ichabod awake in your time Abigail was no mere coincidence, it was fate. You felt the pull of his soul the moment he woke, the moment you looked upon him. David and I have been following you, our mission to see you here today. We have been blessed with long life, I and my brother are over 200 years old but we look no older than you. Trust in us and along with the others that fight with you, we will win this war."

"Why was it Jenny and I both saw all the Horsemen? We were sure we were locked in battle with them?" Ichabod questions Ruth, looking for answers.

"It was Apollyon … she can trick the mind. She is linked to the Horsemen; you might say she's their sister. You must go somewhere safe and ward your surroundings with these symbols. Until we recover the book your son is in danger." Ruth hands them an old scroll with ten different symbols as she bids them goodbye.

Walking back to the car the four of them keep an eye out for the tall naked demon. Luke puts the SUV in drive and makes like the wind towards the cabin.


	32. Year Seven - Bood Tie

After a few days of being cooped up in the cabin, Abbie starts to get a little cranky. She wasn't the type of person that just hid away and let her life get dictated to her. Being seven months pregnant made her see things in a different light; she had so much more to fight for now.

"I'm done sitting here Ichabod. You can stay behind these warded four walls but I'm going out there and getting some answers. I know the White Coven and the Order of the Free are on this but I really can't stay in here any longer. That thing … that demon Apollyon wants my baby, wants our son Ichabod. We have to fight back, it's our destiny. We are the Witnesses … that's what we do." She rests her head on her husband's chest, his hands softly rubbing her back.

"You are right my love. This fight is our burden, our war to wage. Those that have taken up our flag and march so bravely into battle alongside us have proven their loyalty. That being said, I have given much thought to what the Children of Zion divulged to us and adding to what the scripture of Revelation prophesies. This Apollyon is no ordinary demon. She is the last warrior of the Apocalypse. Her very presence in our world means there is a rip in the fabric between worlds, that rip will grow until she slumbers again." He holds her a little tighter, trying not to squeeze her too hard.

Luke knocks on their bedroom door, letting them know they had a visitor. Abbie laces her fingers in Ichabod's large hand as they go to the living room. Ruth stands before them her white robe looking more angelic than angel wings.

"Good day all, I come to you bearing gifts. David retrieved the chest from the lake and inside he found this medallion. This silver medallion was forged from the thirty pieces of silver Judas received for betraying Christ and was blessed by the blood of Christ. This one small piece of silver can conceal a being or object from evil." She places the medallion in Ichabod's hand, her ice blue eyes holding one more secret.

"Thank you Ruth but if this medallion can conceal one from evil why is it this coin did not conceal the Book of Tribulation from Apollyon?" He turns the medallion over in his hand, looking at the symbols on the surface.

Her eyes look down to the floor then back up to the Witness. "Only a soul that has not known evil could have touched that chest and taken the book. Apollyon would have been repelled upon touch. You have a traitor in your midst."

Ruth gives them another anointed cloth for Abbie before she leaves, her last words clinging to them like darkness, taking all the light with it.

"We have to find the traitor Ichabod, for the sake of our children." Abbie can feel the flutter across her belly as her daughter stretches out.

Against Luke and Jenny's advice they leave the cabin for the archives, taking Graceson with them.

Once in the archive Ichabod takes the Book of Judas, looking for the passage he remembers about a Dark Angel. Pacing the floor he beings to read the passage to Abbie, Graceson playing at her feet.

"Here Judas mentions a Dark Angel, one with hair of flame, eyes of soot and a skin of milk. His last words are of her as he prepares the rope by which he took his life. And the great beast sent forth his Dark Angel to me, her duty to call forth her brothers and raise all evil. I have seen my Lord and his blood will anoint the righteous, bring forth a new day for the holy. Now in my hour of doubt and shame I gladly face my end, my soul Moloch's to claim. The Dark Angel came to me and placed upon me her dark kiss. Judas was possessed when he betrayed Christ, his body, his thoughts, his words not his own. I believe this Apollyon can do more than command the Horseman to ride; she can control a human soul." Ichabod closes the book taking the Scroll of Revelation.

Abbie watches him as he searches for another passage, his eyes full of hope. "Ichabod … do you think we can stop her. She's more powerful than anything we've faced before."

"I do Abigail and this is why. John wrote of the Riddle of Ages and how the stones would lead to the key of the abyss. Until now I wasn't sure what that meant. What if there is an actual key to lock Apollyon away, to close her in the abyss she was raised from. She walked out of that lake but I do not feel that is where she awoke. We must talk to Ruth and David further. Call Captain Irving and see if the Order of the Free has made any new discoveries." He kisses Abbie as he places the book and scroll back on the shelf.

The palm size medallion feels heavy in his pocket as he takes it in his hand. He looks at the symbols once more, remembering the same symbols on all the stones. "Abbie … bring me the Dial of Three."

With an outstretched hand he takes the dial, turning the stones until he has used all the symbols on the medallion. Abbie looks at him, his lips curling into a smile. "Oh … that looks good. Okay, care to share with your wife?"

The dial rests on one symbol; all the stones turn in the same directions. "This symbol simply reads blood tie. Do you not see it now Abigail … Graceson need not die. It is his parentage that makes him so special. He is tied to Apollyon through his blood. I once bore a blood curse that linked me to Death. The blood curse was absolved from me by Henry but somehow a trace of it lingered in me and was passed on to Graceson. That one dark mark allows her to read his thoughts. In return that blood tie they share also allows Graceson to find the key. He can read her mind as well, feel her presence. Our son can lead us to her and the key but we must cast her out, use the key against her."

Abbie looks down at her son as he plays with his wooden horse. "We need to get that book back. I have a feeling the only way to release Graceson from this blood tie is in that book and Ichabod, I'll move heaven and hell to save my baby. That's why she took it, why she's trying to find a way to control Graceson's mind. She needs to find the cage and key and destroy them both."

As they leave the archive they met up with Irving, in his hands a map. "We found the Adams map."

They rush back inside, laying all three maps out together. With the complete map Ichabod lifts Graceson in his arms, asking him if he the paper still glows. The small boy points to a spot on the Adams map and to another at the edge of where the Adams, Jefferson and Washington maps converge.

"What do you see Graceson?" Ichabod looks at his son, wishing he could carry this burden for him.

"There glows and here but here more Daddy." Graceson gives his father a sweet smile as he lays his head on his shoulder.

"The cage and the key … it has to be Ichabod." Abbie bites at her bottom lip, her mind racing with a thousand possibilities.

Frank takes the three maps from the table causing Ichabod and Abbie to look over at him. "Thanks … that's all we needed to know." They no longer see their friend but a man possessed, his soot black eyes giving away who actually controlled him.

Abbie takes Graceson, running out the tunnel exit. Ichabod stands before Irving, tossing him the medallion. He catches it, is black eyes turning normal. "Crane … what am I doing here?"

"There isn't much time to explain. Keep that medallion; it breaks the hold Apollyon has over you. I must find Abbie and Graceson before she does." Ichabod with Frank head off towards the tunnels, Irving still very much confused.


	33. Year Seven - In Plain Sight

Abbie reaches the metal steps that lead to the tunnel exit when she hears a voice coming from one of the alcoves. Holding Graceson tight to her she turns to see Seth waving for her to follow him.

She steps towards him when Graceson begins to scream. "No Momma!"

"Graceson sweetie, it's our friend Seth." She kisses his forehead, looking into his teary blue eyes.

His brown curls shake from side to side as he says no over and over. Abbie looks up to Seth, his hood pulled over his head. "Seth … come into the light."

The man walks towards her when the sound of nails scraping against the stone wall causes Abbie to look behind her. With a jerk, Seth takes Graceson from Abbie's arms, running towards the tunnel exit.

Running as fast as her pregnant belly will let her, she follows him only to lose him in the maze. She listens for Graceson's cries, the tunnels giving her back silence.

On her knees she begins to scream. "Graceson!"

Ichabod and Irving are next to her with seconds, Ichabod pulling Abbie to her feet. She sobs so hard she can barely talk at all. Frank looks at Ichabod seeing a gray cloak on the ground. "Abbie, where is our son?"

"Seth … took him. Graceson was crying … he saw something in Seth. He took our baby …" She begins to sob again, her body trembling all over.

Frank looks at Ichabod, the gray cloak in his hand covered in a black oz. "Crane, if what you told me about being possessed is right then maybe Seth is too. You need to get me to the White Coven to break this bond Apollyon has on me and to find out more about Seth."

Taking a weeping inconsolable Abbie back to the cabin, Ichabod leaves her with Jenny and Luke as he and Frank go to see the witches of light.

Abbie reaches up taking his hand before he leaves, her brown eyes red from her tears. "You have to get him back Ichabod. Please … don't hate me. I'm sorry I ran … I'm sorry I didn't protect our son."

Stroking her hair, he cradles the back of her head. "Shh … that's nonsense Abbie. Apollyon needs Graceson alive and we will find him. I will go to the seer Adaline and we will find Graceson. I don't hate you my love, I never could. Rest now and I will return with our son soon."

She lets go of his hand, curling up on the couch. Jenny sits down beside her, giving Ichabod a very stern look. "I can go with you … help get my nephew back. I swear if that bitch has harmed a hair on his head I'll gladly go to Hell to rip her apart."

"Thank you Jenny but I need you to stay here with Abigail. I worry for her and our unborn child. If I need your services I will not hesitate to call." Jenny jumps to her feet, hugging her brother in law hard.

Placing a kiss on Jenny's temple he leaves, he and Frank driving out to the cemetery.

Ichabod walks out towards the mausoleum, Adaline waiting for them. "I knew you would seek me out. Follow me."

They walk past the mausoleum out to the woods. Walking down a dirt path they come to a cave, Adaline rapping on a large stone slab. The stone moves, two large cloaked men waiting for them on the other side.

As they walk into the cave Ichabod can see symbols to ward away evil scribble on the walls, candles and torches lighting the way. Irving looks over to him, his eyes going wide. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I know we can trust her." Ichabod takes one of the torches, walking into a wider part of the cave.

Adaline takes Franks hand, making the Captain nervous. "Uh … I've never done anything like this. I know my order works with you guys but this is a first for me."

She makes him kneel, placing her left hand on his head. She holds out her right as she asks for the Christo Medallion. Frank gives it to her, his eyes going black again. Along with her brothers and sister of the coven they chant over him, Adaline burning a straw doll. "Come forth demon and forge yourself to the flame."

A black smoke chokes its way out of Irving, swirling around the burning doll. A great flame licks up from the straw, a blue hue flicking inside the fire. "Return to your master and never infest him again."

The smoke trails out of the cave and is gone. Irving rises to his feet looking very groggy. "Damn … that was something."

"You must help me locate my son. Seth took him." Ichabod takes the medallion from Adaline, her head bowing down.

"That thing that took your son was not Seth. I had a vision this morning, one that showed me the truth that has been hiding in plain sight. A powerful demon indeed murdered my daughter, Starla and Olivia but Seth died with her that night. The demon that took his image is a shapeshifter and Guardian of the Gates of Hell. He goes by the name Set and works for Moloch. He has been among us for some time. I am sorry I and the Coven have let this abomination use us to gain access to you and your family. He is looking for the key and cage; they were lost to him when he set Apollyon free. I should have known when Seth would not let me touch him there was something wrong. Today I touched his cloak and all was revealed to me. His true from showed itself and I saw him rip my daughter apart." Adaline hands Ichabod a clear crystal, closing his fingers over it.

"He has Graceson and I must find him." The crystal in his palm starts to burn as he opens his hand. The clear crystal is a bright red, a small light glowing inside.

"Go to your wife, take the crystal. When you both are holding it the light inside will guide you to the demon Set. You will need all those that do and have fought with you to face this demon. To defeat Apollyon you must first defeat Set. Then and only then can you take possession of the key and cage. Hurry Ichabod, you don't have much time." With the crystal in his hand, he and Irving rush back to the cabin.

"You ready for this Crane? This is going to be one hell of a fight. I can gather the Order of the Free if you can get some of the Masons. Crane, no matter what I won't stop fighting until you have Graceson back." Frank places his free hand on Ichabod's shoulder, giving him a flat smile.

"Thank you Captain, that is most generous of you. I must gather my Mason brethren and have them met us at the cabin." He takes out his thin silver cell phone calling those he trusts most.


	34. Year Seven - Answers

The crystal rests in Ichabod's hand as Abbie caps her hand over his. They both stare at it, waiting for the red light inside to show them the path to their son.

Every eye in the room waits for the crystal to do something, anything. Ichabod looks into his wife's beautiful brown eyes when he feels the crystal rumble.

"Ichabod?" Abbie starts to move her hand when a small light gleams from the crystal like a beckon in the night.

"Shall we go find our son?" He holds the crystal as they walk to the car.

Abbie and Ichabod keep a tight grip on the crystal as Luke opens the car door for them. Jenny tosses a duffle bag full of weapons in the backseat, ready to face whatever evil was waiting for them.

The light guides them to an old lighthouse, the surroundings fading with decay. Moving carefully around the ancient structure they find the door jarred open, Ichabod placing the crystal in his pocket.

Jenny hands Ichabod and Abbie a gun, Luke pulling his sidearm from his hip. One by one they walk up the rickety old stairs, Ichabod holding Abbie's hand. Sounds of feet scrapping across the floor above trickle down the stairs, Luke and Jenny taking the steps two at a time.

As Ichabod and Abbie reach the top of the stairs they hear gunfire, Abbie pulling Ichabod to her. Luke yells for someone to step away from the lantern.

The demon Set was clawing at the glass and metal lantern, his black eyes never turning their way. Luke commands him to step away again, the demon tossing back his head and laughing.

"I will have the key or he dies." With a clawed finger he points to the sleeping boy lying outside on the catwalk.

Abbie lets out a small scream, Set turning his black gaze to her. Her eyes narrow as she glares back at the thing wearing Seth's face. Ichabod tries to take her hand as she slips free from his hold. "Abbie … no."

Walking over to the demon Abbie turns the gun in her hand around, using the butt end to smash the glass lighthouse lantern. Before the demon can take the object inside Abbie grabs his, holding it to her chest.

"If you want this damn thing then give me my baby and you can have it." She can feel a small trickle of blood flow down her hand. Set's eyes watch as the blood drips from her hand and to the floor.

Ichabod watches the interaction between Set and Abbie intently, his lips curling into a smug smile.

"Abbie, give him the key." Luke and Jenny both stare at him glowering.

Slowly she reaches her hand out to Set, opening her palm. Inside rests a stone with six smooth sides.

The demon stares at her, his long claw like fingers approaching her hand. Jenny raises her gun, Luke watching in disbelief.

Ichabod whispers to Jenny, his words brief. "Go get Graceson now."

Creeping slowly to the glass door, Jenny slips out to her nephew. Picking the slumbering boy up, she cradles him tight as she and Luke make their way back down the stairs.

Set's eyes never leave Abbie as Jenny and Luke steal Graceson away, leaving Ichabod with the answer to their dilemma.

"The key you seek is ready for the taking. You came this far, take it." Ichabod goads Set on, knowing exactly why he won't take the key.

The demons true form shows as he growls before taking a swipe at Abbie. She clutches the key in her hand, jumping backwards towards her husband.

Steadying her, Ichabod opens her palm. The grey stone key is covered in her blood, her palm sliced open. Set balls his long talon like fingers into fists as he bears his fangs. "Where is the child?"

"Safe." Ichabod answers him short and swiftly.

"Apollyon will have him … he belongs to her." The demon starts to walk towards the stairs when Ichabod takes the key from Abbie, ramming against his forehead.

Set twitches and wails as the key burns a hexagon into his flesh. Falling to his knees Set claws at Ichabod's arm, his shirt sleeve hanging in shreds.

Noticing the demons reaction, Abbie walks up behind him placing her bleeding hand on his head.

Pitching backwards, Set sends Abbie crashing against the glass. Bracing herself, Abbie watches as her husband takes the red crystal from his pocket. Tossing it to Abbie, she catches it and the red light dims leaving a brilliant white in its place.

Set rises to his feet, his boney spine popping out of his shirt. His large chest heaves as he flexes his shoulders, to large leathery wings extending.

With wide eyes Abbie looks at the towering monster before her, the crystal cracking open, its white light bursting out.

"Abbie … run!" Ichabod shouts to his pregnant beauty, her feet moving instantly.

The light consumes the room, the metal of the lantern casting the light out to the harbor below.

Making it outside, Ichabod and Abbie look up. "Where's the crystal Abigail?"

She gives him a coy smile, pointing up. "I placed it in the lantern. Mr. Fangs up there is getting the full witch treatment."

As they walk towards the car the glass of the lighthouse bursts, raining down on them. Dodging the shards Ichabod covers Abbie with his arm, opening the car door.

Taking her sleeping Graceson in her arms, Abbie strokes his curls. "Oh my sweet boy, are you okay?"

Graceson opens his blue eyes slowly, smiling as he shuts them again. Driving away they watch as the winged demon flies off towards the cemetery.

"Should we go after him?" Luke looks over to Ichabod, not sure what to do.

"No, we have the key and Graceson. Let us go back to the cabin." With his arm around his wife, he kisses his sons cheek.

Four weeks go by with no trace or sign of Set, Apollyon or Moloch. It was as if Sleepy Hollow had been purged of the evil that had plagued it for nearly seven long years.

The long wait for the demon to attack made Ichabod suspicious, made him feel as if the worst was yet to come.

The White Coven was at a lost as well, they could no longer feel the darkness that covered Sleepy Hollow like a net. Adaline was sure Apollyon had been sent to slumber, the Angel of the Abyss resting once again.

Ruth and David did not share the same enthusiasm; they had centuries of fighting the darkness and knew that a great storm was brewing. David forged the Christo medallion into a necklace for Graceson to keep him safe from Set. The Children of Zion had become great friends to the Cranes, their knowledge invaluable.

While Abbie's due date get closer, the warriors of light prepare for the return of Apollyon and there battle to stop the Apocalypse.

The Order of the Free look for the cage but its location keeps changing, never in the same place twice. Graceson's link to Apollyon was weak but he could still see the map glow. He found it fun to watch the map light up in different places, like supernatural hide and seek.

The wait was actually more than Jenny could take; she exercised day and night trying to use up all her excess energy. Luke keeps waiting for the right time to ask Jenny to marry him, the diamond ring in the black box sitting in his desk drawer at work.

Abbie comes to him late one night while everyone slept, Luke pouring himself a shot of whiskey. "Hey Abbie, can't sleep?"

She places a plate of chocolate chip cookies on her very large belly, giving Luke a quick smile. "This one wasn't feeling very tired. Besides … I had a craving for cookies."

He swallows the whiskey, pouring another shot. "With all this going on … should I ask her to marry me? I love her Abbie … I honestly do."

Abbie places the plate on the table, leaning up slowly. She takes the bottle of whiskey, placing the cap back on. "First, you need to stop waiting for the right time. I know you love her Luke so ask her. Where's the ring?"

Luke tosses it on the table, his head resting in his hands. "She's going to say no, I feel it Abbie."

"I'm going to say no to what Luke?" Luke bolts up right when Jenny walks into the room. His hand quickly takes the ring box, the whiskey starting to kick in.

"Nothing … it's nothing Jenny." He sits back down, Jenny sitting down next to him. She gives him a small kiss, her eyes burning back at him.

"You've been drinking, why?" She looks over to Abbie, seeing the whiskey bottle in the floor.

Abbie winks at him as she waddles to her feet, Luke smiling back at her. He slides from his chair to one knee, taking Jenny's hand. "Jennifer Mills, I love you more than anything on this earth. You are my world and I don't want to spend another moment without you. Jenny, will you marry me?"

He opens the black box, the diamond shining in the moonlight from the window. She looks at him, completely dumbfounded. Abbie waits by the hallway, Ichabod joining her. He kisses the top of her head, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Jenny blinks a few times as she stares at the ring, not sure if she's dreaming. "Luke … are you serious?"

Luke shakes his head, giving her a sideways smirk. "Marry me Jenny Mills."

With tears in her eyes she nods her head as she jumps into his arms. "Yes Luke … yes."

Abbie and Ichabod join them, the late night turning into a very joyous occasion.

At first light Graceson wakes his mother, tears in his blue eyes. "Momma … she's here. Make her go away."

Waking Ichabod, Abbie cradles Graceson in the bed. "It's gonna be alright sweetie."

Looking out the window Ichabod can see the cabin is surrounded by members of the Dark Coven. Luke and Jenny check out back, more of the dark cloaks block their exit.

"She's waiting till nightfall to come and take back that key and Graceson. I'm so scared Ichabod … we're not ready." Her tears perch in her eyes as she looks into her husband's loving face.

Jenny walks into the room, her demeanor full of fight. "I can't believe you've lived here all this time and you never found Corbin's secret tunnel."

Pulling back the rug in the living room, Jenny runs her fingers along the boards lifting a loose one free. Pulling to the metal leaver she lifts the hidden door in the floor, exposing a short ladder.

"Any more tricks up your sleeve there Jenny?" Abbie rubs her belly, nearly over joyed.

"Where does this tunnel led to Ms. Jenny?" Ichabod looks out the window, the Dark Coven walking closer to the cabin.

Jenny takes her emergency duffle, handing Luke a flashlight. "To the lake … it comes out under the dock. Corbin finished it the year before he died. The dock entrance is boarded up but we'll be able to get out." She climbs down the ladder, smiling back up to her family. "Come on guys … we got some demonic ass to kick."


	35. Year Seven - Cage

Crawling through the cobwebs and mud they finally make it to the dock exit of the tunnel, boards laces over the frame. Luke pushes with his shoulder, the boards barley budging.

"Okay, what now?" Luke turns to Jenny as her eyes examine the wooden frame.

Ichabod holds his flashlight up high, shining the light wherever Jenny's fingers would trace. Pushing against the boards they hear a clicking sound, the entrance opening up like a pair of swinging doors.

"Thank you Corbin." Jenny peeks out, climbing up to the dock. "It's okay, the Dark Coven isn't here."

One by one they emerge from under the dock, Graceson smiling as if he's at play. Jenny walks down the hiking trail till they reach the boat house. Ichabod gives her a curious look.

Pulling out a set of keys, Jenny dangles them in front of Ichabod's face. "Corbin really was prepared for anything." Squatting down to her nephew, Jenny takes his hands. "Are you ready for a boat ride sweetie?"

Graceson nods his head, his smile beaming. "Momma, we gonna ride a boat." His good mood soon turns as Abbie pulls a life vest over him.

Starting the boat, Jenny pulls out of the boat house. Members of the Dark Coven run towards them, albeit too late.

Once they reach the other side of the lake they call Captain Irving, waiting for someone to pick them up.

Ichabod sits at the lakeside picnic table, his index finger stroking his bottom lip. Abbie watches him, her husband's mind a thousand miles away. Sitting down beside him she takes his hand in hers. "A penny for your thoughts."

Looking back at her his hand curls into hers. "So sorry my love. Yes, a penny indeed. You need not pay for my thoughts my beauty; I gladly give them to you for free. What if the Dark Coven was sent to merely watch us and our fleeing the cabin played into their hands? Apollyon and Set could not touch us as long as we were safe behind those warded walls and now we are out in the opening, ripe for the picking."

Fear covers Abbie's face as she looks over to Graceson playing with Luke. Like something out of a movie, the morning sun goes dark, blackness covers the sky. Abbie screams for Luke to take Graceson as they run towards the boat.

Jenny jumps back, landing on her back as the boat bursts into flames. A cackle comes from the sky as the winged demon Set lands before them. "The key and the child."

Abbie looks at Ichabod, panic all over her face. Ichabod places his hand in his pocket, the stone key resting there.

"We will give you nothing demon but your death." Ichabod takes the key out, taunting Set with it.

"She will come and on your flesh she will feed." Set flaps his leathery wings, his leather dark skin stretched tight over his boney body.

Graceson wiggles in Luke's arms, screaming for his father. "Daddy … Daddy!"

Ichabod looks over to his son, the blue of his eyes shining in the darkness. As if the universe divulged all its secrets, Ichabod suddenly understood why Set wanted Graceson so badly.

Ichabod takes his son from Luke, the small boy nodding his head at his father. "It glows Daddy. The rock glows like that tree."

Walking over to the towering sugar maple Ichabod gives Graceson the hexagon shaped stone, Abbie watching the demon start to hover off the ground.

Sliding over to the picnic table, Abbie opens Jenny's emergency duffle, taking out a machete.

With the demon's attention on her son she tosses the machete to Jenny, the warrior in her taking over. Charging at the large beastly creature, Jenny raises the machete over her head letting out a war cry.

Set turns too late to block Jenny's blow as the machete slices into his right wing, severing it from his back.

An ebony liquid spurts from his back, his clawed hand swinging at Jenny. Dodging the deadly blow Jenny buries the machete into his arm, cutting off his hand.

As the battle between Jenny and Set takes place, Captain Irving with some of the White Coven arrive. They instantly cast a protection spell over the righteous warriors, the demon trying to get away.

Adaline calls to the demon, her voice booming across the lake. "Set, Guardian of the Gates, today we send you back to hell."

The demon opens his left hand, sending poison barbs into Adaline and Jenny. Luke rushes towards Jenny, Abbie trying to stop him.

"No witch … you die today and Moloch will take your soul." Set covers himself with his one wing, running towards the injured witch.

Luke picks up the machete, all of his anger poured into that one swing. His entire body lurches off the ground, his arms raised high above his head. As the machete comes close to striking the demon, Set's wing opens knocking Luke to the ground.

Watching from the tree, Ichabod stands Graceson in front of it. Graceson takes his father's hand, giggling. "Daddy … you see too."

Looking at the tree once more Ichabod sees what his son sees, a tree glowing white and a thousand points of light bursting out in every direction. The stone key in his hand is alight as well, the hexagon shape showing itself in the tree bark.

Placing the key against the glowing image the tree cracks open, a small golden chalice inside. Ichabod takes it, noticing letters etched in the metal written in Hebrew.

Abbie screams as Jenny falls to the ground, her face an ashen color. "Ichabod!"

He turns to his wife, her body kneeling by her sister. Irving pulls his gun, shooting at the demon while the two other coven members continue to chant.

With Graceson and the chalice, Ichabod rushes over to Abbie. "She will not die, the coven protects her."

Set slithers towards Abbie, his blood pouring from his wounds. With his talon finger he points to the chalice. "That belongs to me. I will have it."

Looking down to her sister, Abbie can feel all her hope leave her heart. It seemed that no matter what they did the demon fought on. Now her sister lay dying before her, Luke on the ground unconscious or possibly dead and no hope that any of them would will make it out of this alive.

The baby inside her pushes against her, its small hand running along her side. Her heart swells up with love and more importantly a will to fight on. She looks to Irving as he walks towards them, his gun still aimed at the demon. Abbie rises to her feet, reaching over to her Captain. Taking the small blade from his belt she slices her palm open, letting the blood collect into the golden chalice. Remembering back to the lighthouse, she knew her blood had brought the demon to his knees before.

Set watches in horror as the blood in the chalice bubbles, the gold gleaming. Ichabod quickly reads the inscription, yelling for Abbie to pour the blood on the ground.

"What? Why?" Abbie looks up to him, his hands reaching for the golden cup.

"The blood of the righteous will extinguish the dark but the blood of the damned will open the gates. This is the cage Abbie and with his blood he can open the gates to hell. Your blood however will send him back to the abyss." Together they pour the blood on the ground, a gapping large hole opening up.

Set screams, the ground acting like a black hole and sucking him in. Before he disappears into the abyss he gives them one last warning. "Today you win, tomorrow she conquers."

When the hole closes back up, they access the situation. Jenny and Adaline still suffer from the effects of the poison barbs, Luke starting to stir awake.

Irving helps Luke to his feet, a nasty cut on the side of his head. "You okay Morales?"

"Yeah … Jenny?" Luke stumbles over to Jenny, kneeling down to his beloved.

"We need to get her to the hospital." Abbie takes Luke's hand, the baby inside her kicking like crazy.

Standing to her feet, she watches as Irving picks Jenny up in his arms. Ichabod takes the chalice in hand as he lifts Graceson up. "Abigail?"

He looks to his very pregnant wife as she cradles her belly. "Ichabod … the baby."


	36. Year Seven - Augustine

Resting on the bed with his wife, Ichabod strokes her arm as she rests on his chest. Abbie's contractions lingered longer, coming five minutes apart. She grips Ichabod's hand as the contractions rip through her belly.

"Look at me Abigail. All will be well my love and our child will be here soon. I will not leave your side and Luke is with Ms. Jenny. Our family will be whole again, this I promise you." He kisses her forehead, her smile lying flat on her lips.

She looks over to the monitor attached to her, the clicks and the beeps reminding her the baby was indeed coming and three weeks early. The doctor walks in, his bright smile making Abbie feel better.

"You need to stop worrying Mrs. Crane. I'm not sure how but your baby is full term. I've missed a due date before but never like this. The ultrasound doesn't lie; she's grown considerably since your last appointment. I have a neonatal unit ready just in case her lungs are underdeveloped. Let me give you a quick check, alright." The doctor waits for Abbie to roll over to her back, Ichabod sliding from the bed.

As the doctor examines Abbie, Ichabod watches intently. A mixture of concern and elation cover his features as he takes Abbie's hand. He looks into her soft brown eyes, giving her a comforting smile. "I love you Abbie … with all that I am."

"I love you too Ichabod." She closes her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Okay then, looks like you're having another contraction. You're close, you've dilated to five. If you want an epidural you'll have to get it now." Taking off his latex gloves the doctor waits for her answer.

Shaking her head she waits for the contraction to pass. "No … I can do this."

After the doctor leaves Ichabod sits back on the bed with her, Abbie's head in his lap. "Does it hurt much my love? I know this experience was taken from you when Graceson was born."

"It hurts but I've been through worse. Do you think she's okay Ichabod, do you think our little girl is normal?" Abbie lets out a sigh as he strokes her hair, his fingers gliding over her neck.

"She will be perfect; of this I have no doubts. I do feel she, like her brother, is a special child. You've already seen the mind boggling things our son can do, why would our daughter be any different?" Rubbing her back he hopes her worries are eased.

Irving walks in, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Hey there Abbie got some good news about Jenny."

Abbie sits up in the bed, Ichabod wrapping an arm around her. "Is she gonna be okay Frank?"

"She's getting better and yes she's gonna be okay Abbie. Luke is still with her, he refuses to leave her. Adaline's people took her so I'm not sure if she's still alive. The doctor said the poison in Jenny was unknown; they are all scratching their heads over there. I called in a favor and I had a friend say he's working on a hybrid species of snake that got loose and bit her. I hope they bought … for now it looks like they did." Frank pats her on her arm, nodding to Ichabod.

"Once again we are in your debt Captain Irving." Ichabod nods back, the two of them understanding the war was far from over.

"I'll be staying close, keeping an eye on you and Jenny. If you need anything let me know. Oh, the Order has placed the stone key and chalice in safekeeping and my daughter is watching Graceson outside. She's really taken a liking to him." Frank opens the door, asking Macey to bring Graceson in.

The young girl walks in, the teenager Abbie once knew now a grown woman. "Hey Macey, looks like you grew up while at college."

"Yeah, Dad wants me to stop. When Dad asked me to babysit Graceson I was more than glad to do it. I can take him home if you want." Macey's smiles at her father, her mannerisms so much like Frank.

"No, I want him to be close. Thanks Macey." Abbie bites at her bottom lip as another contraction rolls over her.

Graceson gives his mother a quick kiss before Macey takes him back out. Frank gives his debit card to his daughter, Macey kissing him on the cheek. "I'll take him to the cafeteria. Okay Graceson … how about some milk and cookies?"

As Frank leaves Ruth and David walk in, their signature white robes replaces with a white dress and white suit. "We are here to give you protection while you give birth to your child. You need not worry, no evil shall enter here."

"How can you be so certain David?" A tint of doubt laces through Ichabod's words while he studies their faces.

David and Ruth write on the walls with their fingers, a slender bottle of chrism oil in their hands. "We will bless this room then no evil can enter."

Finishing the wall behind Abbie the doctor comes back in, giving the two visitors in white an inquisitive glare. "Excuse me? What are you two doing?"

Ichabod rises from the bed, waving for the Children of Zion to leave. "They are merely blessing the room, a religious ceremony if you will."

The doctor goes about his business, telling Abbie she's almost ready to push. Frank pokes his head in the door, waving for Ichabod to come out in the hallway.

"I'm sorry to take you away from Abbie but we have a small problem. Jenny is better, way better than she should be. She wants to leave and the doctors don't want her to. Honestly I think they are frightened of her, she's yelling some pretty colorful things." Ichabod ponders the new predicament, torn between his wife and his sister in law.

"Stay here with Abbie, I'll go to Jennifer." Taking wide strides, Ichabod makes it to Jenny's room quickly.

Jenny gives him a tight hug as he walks in, her arms almost crushing his ribs. "Take me to Abbie; I need to be there for her."

Luke rolls his eyes, his muscular arms crossed over his chest. "This is what I've been dealing with Ichabod. She's been like this for a while now and there is no calming her down. She went from nearly dead to wildcat. I don't know what medicine they gave her but it worked."

"Ms. Jenny, I do worry for your health. Perhaps it is best you stay here for now." Ichabod holds his breath as she squeezes him again.

"Nope … I'm all better. Now get your tall skinny ass down that hallway and to my sister. I'm not missing my niece being born." Releasing him from her hold, she winks at him.

Abbie is holding on to the side of the bed when Ichabod, Jenny and Luke walk in. The doctor tells her to push but she shakes her head. "No … I'm not ready."

Rushing to his wife Ichabod takes her hand. "Push Abigail, you must. It is time my dear and our daughter is ready to meet us."

The next few moments go by in slow motion as their daughter makes her way into the world. A head covered in dark brown hair emerges, causing Jenny to smile. "Guys, she's got a lot of hair."

"Jenny … stop … looking down there." Abbie pushes again, using Ichabod's hand to bear down.

With one last push their daughter lets out her first cry, the sound like sweet music to Abbie and Ichabod.

The nurse cleans her up, wrapping her in a blanket. Tears stream down Abbie's face as she rubs her finger against her daughter's cheek. "Hello there baby girl. This is your Daddy."

Holding her up Ichabod takes her, kissing her head softly. "You are truly a miracle my sweet child and I shall love you till the sun shines no more."

Luke and Jenny slip out to get Graceson, Jenny wiping her tears as they leave. Graceson is playing with Macey when he looks up to see his Aunt Jenny. "Luke … Jenny … can I see Mommy now?"

"Graceson, Aunt Jenny needs to talk to you. Remember how Mommy told you that you are going to be a big brother; well your little sister is here. Would you like to go meet her?" His bright blue eyes look up to Luke then back to Jenny.

"Okay." Jenny can tell he's not sure about any of this but he really wanted his mom and dad.

Walking back in the room Abbie waves for Jenny to bring Graceson to her. Ichabod picks him up, showing him his little sister. "What her name Daddy?"

Abbie reaches up taking his small hand. "What do you think it should be?"

He twists his head from one side to the other, twitching his mouth. "Her name is baby."

Ichabod chuckles at him, grinning back at his wife. "She needs a proper name Graceson, like yours."

The small boy furrows his eyebrows as if in deep thought. Abbie gives him a loving smile, patting the bed beside her. Ichabod sits him down as Graceson curls into his mother's side. "Mommy thought about his for a long while and I think Augustine is a good name. I had a man that was very much like a father to me and his name was August Corbin. She's an Augustine and you're a Graceson."

"Augustine … okay Mommy. I like Jenny … I call her Jenny." His doting aunt picks him up, tickling him.

Ichabod whispers to Abbie as they both start smiling. "Graceson is correct Ms. Jennifer; she is a Jenny, Augustine Jennifer Crane to be exact."

Later that evening while Abbie lay resting and Jenny and Luke take Graceson for something to eat, Ichabod sits by the window with his new daughter in his arms. "I make this solemn vow to you Augustine, to be the best father I can, to always give you love and never fail to be understanding. When I met your mother I did not know this is where life would take me but looking at you now I know without a shred of doubt this is where I have always belonged. You, my sweet girl and your brother are my hearts joy. I adore you both and love your mother with such veracity I think I may perish without her. A great war is coming, one I will not let touch you or your brother. Evil will not win because you are here, a true angel of God's celestial choir."

Augustine makes a whimpering sound as she stirs in her father's arms. He places a light kiss on her cheek, cradling him to her. Abbie wakes, holding her hand out to him. Laying the baby in her arms, he sits on the side of the bed holding both of his girls. Graceson runs in the room, holding a stuffed toy graffiti.

Luke holds Jenny in his arms, kissing the exposed skin of her shoulder. "I thought for sure I had lost you today. I made the doctor stitch my head while I held your hand. I'm not sure how or why you recovered so quickly but thank God you did. Marry me Jenny."

She turns to him, her eyebrows creased together. "I already said yes Luke and I'm wearing your ring."

"No Jennifer … I mean soon. When Abbie is out of the hospital lets go to City Hall and get married. You've always said you're not the white lace and flowers kind of girl so why not." He looks deep into her eyes as she grins back at him.

"Your own Morales." They kiss deeply as Graceson wrinkles his nose. "Hurry up and get out of her Abbie … I have a wedding to go to." Jenny holds Luke's hands to her stomach as he pulls her closer to him.


	37. Year Seven - A Wedding and War

Standing in the Justice of the Peace's office, Jenny plays with the simple ivory and blue dress that fits her perfectly. Luke adjusts his tie for the tenth time, Ichabod insuring him it is straight.

Checking his jacket pocket, Ichabod takes out the gold band that will become Jenny's wedding ring. "Luke, I would like to take this time to welcome you to the family. Things could have been dramatically different but the fates had other plans for both of us. After the Apocalypse has been diverted perhaps then we can be a true family."

Luke gives Ichabod a crooked smile, the fact he had been with Abbie not lost on him. "I was sure a lifetime ago that I loved Abbie, that she and I were perfect for each other. Today I know in my heart I love Jenny more than life itself. The parts of Abbie I fell for are in Jenny but in a different way. Jenny and Abbie are more alike than they know but Jenny … she needs me and I need her. I wouldn't change a thing Crane. Abbie's heart always belonged to someone else; it belonged to you even before she knew it."

"I thank you for our kind words Luke and I offer you this in return. You won Ms. Jenny's heart when she fought so hard not to let Cupid take it. That in itself is something, that you won a heart so embattled that only the purest love could save it." Ichabod shakes Luke's hand, Luke giving him a quick hug.

Abbie walks over to them, Augustine sleeping in her arms. "If you two are done with your male bonding moment, Jenny is ready."

Walking out arm in arm with Captain Irving, Jenny gives her sister a wink and a smile. Luke forgets how to breathe for a moment as the vision of his brown eyed beauty strikes him dumb. Taking her hand, Luke looks into the eyes of the only woman that he'll for the rest of his life.

Ichabod looks over to Abbie, his heart so full of love for the woman that captured his soul. Graceson stands beside him, his eyes looking up to his father. "Dad … are they gonna kiss?"

"Yes son they are." Grinning back at his wife they both share a chuckle.

The happy couple soon says I do, the room breaking out in cheers. Frank with his daughter Macey congratulates the newlyweds. "You look beautiful Jenny, Luke is a lucky man."

"I'm the lucky one Frank but thank you. I'll see you at the reception at the cabin. Uh … can I ask you a quick question? Did you come here with your ex-wife Cynthia?" Jenny points behind him at the beautiful woman dressed in red.

"We are back together but we're taking it slow. Once bite … twice shy." Walking away with that classic Irving smirk, he stops to talk with Luke.

The reception was a small affair, just those closest to the happy couple. Jenny wasn't the white lace and flowers type of girl and she sure wasn't the center of attention type either.

With the party in full swing, Abbie goes to check on her sleeping children. Kissing Augustine on the forehead, the baby wrinkles her nose. Turning to Graceson she kisses his cheek, his face on fire.

"Ichabod … come here." She pokes her head around the corner of the living room, her eyes carrying her worry.

Felling of his son's forehead, Ichabod lets his hand feel the back of his neck and stomach too. "He's on fire Abigail. Was he acting sickly to you at all today?"

Suddenly the small boy sits upright in the bed, his eyes opening. Instead of the cool blue that his parents were accustomed to they look to see a soulless black. Abbie grabs Ichabod's hand, her entire body trembling.

Turning to look at his mother, Graceson opens his mouth only to have blood trickle out. Ichabod kneels down beside the bed, looking for any signs or markings that might explain his son's current predicament.

"Graceson … look at me." He reaches for his son's hand when the boy flops back to the bed convulsing.

Abbie lets out a scream she had been holding back, the wedding guests rushing to her. Jenny and Luke send very one back to the party, Ichabod stripping Graceson's clothes from his body.

On his back is a mark, a red circle that looked as if it had been made by a blade or claw.

With shaking hands, Abbie picks up Augustine. "Ichabod, does Apollyon have him … is he possessed?"

"Yes and no Abbie. Apollyon is trying to summon the Horsemen but her link to Graceson is blocking her powers. What you are seeing is each of the Horsemen manifest in our child. War, Famine, Pestilence and Death … all of them trapped inside his soul. To free them she will have to consume Graceson's life force, capture his soul. We need that book and we need it now. I am sorry Ms. Jenny, Luke but I need all of you to help save Graceson." Jenny and Luke see their guests out, changing into something more fit to battle the Angel of the Abyss.

Placing Graceson in Ruth's arms, Abbie can feel her heart crack. "You have to help him. He's been convulsing and spitting up blood. Please, don't let my baby die."

Ruth closes her ice blue eyes, running her hand from his face to his feet. Opening them again she looks up at Ichabod and Abbie. "Apollyon is waging war inside him, her voice echoing in his head. I can hear her screaming, calling forth her brothers. He's small but his light is strong. He will need the collective light of his parents to keep him safe and Ichabod if you concentrate hard enough you just might be able to hear Apollyon, learn her secrets."

She lays Graceson in his mother's lap, Ichabod places his hand on his head. Jenny walks in the room, holding Augustine. "She's fine; you do what you have to do. Luke and I got this."

Concentrating on his son, Ichabod closes his eyes. He can feel warmth coming from his fingers as they press against Graceson's temples. Slowly a voice begins to echo in his mind, a voice that is laced with venom and darkness.

"Come and see my brothers, this realm is ready. I give my blood, I give my flesh to give you entrance. I call forth the Pale Rider, come and see." The voice gets louder until every word rattles his bones.

"Your light cannot burn forever little one. I will consume your blood, your flesh and your soul and you will be the portal to which my brothers will ride forth." Ichabod opens his eyes, Abbie wiping blood from their son's lips.

Placing a kiss on his forehead his large hand cups Abbie's cheek. "She's killing him, slowly and methodically. If I can suss out the true location of the Book of Tribulation I know we can defeat her."

Abbie places on hand on her husband's face, the other on Graceson's as she concentrates along with Ichabod. The warmth from before returns, this time a vision of the demon coming to life in Ichabod's mind.

The red haired she beast stands naked by the babbling river that runs over the stair step stones that leads to Icahbod's burial cave. Watching her he sees her crawl down into the cavern, placing the book inside his tomb.

Climbing back out she places a stone over the opening, cutting her palm with her long claw like fingernails. Smearing the blood on the stone she whispers the words, only by blood shall you enter.

His blue eyes flash open as he pulls Graceson in his lap. "I know where the book is Abbie."

Kissing her husband she smiles back at him. "So do I and I know how to get the book back."

Leaving their children with Jenny and Luke, they drive out to the cave. Walking up to the stone they can't see the blood. Ichabod tries to budge the stone in vain, his eyes going wide when he sees Abbie cut one of her fingers.

"What are you doing?" He takes her hand, her index finger bleeding.

"Getting that damn book back. I need your blood too." She hands him her knife, Ichabod doing as she asks.

Remembering the symbol from the vision they trace over the stone, Ichabod whispering for the stone to open.

With the stone now gone they walk into the dank cave, Ichabod hurrying to the burial tomb. Pulling the book from the mud and muck, he looks up at his wife. "We have it Abbie and now we end this."

Ichabod devours the book as they drive back towards the cabin, Abbie glancing over at him from time to time. "Do you know how to unbind her from Graceson?"

Holding up one finger he begins to read from the book. "I'm not sure, this passage says in the days of the seventh year the great white beast will call forth the angel of the abyss and she will summon those that will bring the end of days. The two witnesses will be the light of humanity, the blood of the righteous in their veins. On the battlefield of the fallen the war of souls will take place, Moloch summing the darkness to blanket the earth."

Ichabod scans downs the page, finding more passages about them. "These prophecies were given to General Washington. What she saw was the seven years of Tribulations and our part in it. This is why General Washington had me protected, did his best to keep me from harms way. My death was not foreseen but my rebirth was. It reads, the first witness will rise in the days of the second. Their combined powers the only force strong enough to keep the end at bay."

Abbie pulls up to the cabin, her eyes fixed on her husband's face. "If this battle, this fight is up to us then what was all this prophecy about Graceson and his blood?"

"I believe his blood tie, his connection to Apollyon that is his part in this all. His blood is our blood Abbie, he is the Witness born and he has abilities we do not. His part is over and I will break this bond Apollyon has over him. Through the blood of the righteous shall darkness end." He takes her hand as they walk towards the cabin, a new hope springing in their hearts.


	38. Year Seven - Fallen

Holding Graceson tight, Abbie watches as Ruth and David pour chrism oil over his head. Ruth looks up to Ichabod, handing him a linen cloth made of virgin wool.

"Call the demon forth and purge her from your son." David and Ruth step back, leaving Abbie and Ichabod to break the link.

Laying the cloth over Graceson's anointed head he can feel a jolt pass through his fingers. "Apollyon, Angel of the Abyss, your darkness is not welcome here. With my light I cast you out."

Abbie places her hand over Ichabod's, Graceson opening his eyes. Placing his small hand on his mother's lap he gives them both his sweet smile. A tingling surges through their collective hands as a sweat breaks out over the small boy's forehead.

"Momma … I'm cold." The blue eyed boy squirms in Abbie's arms, the fever that covered him cooling.

The voice of the dark angel whispers in Ichabod's head, her words leaving him chilled to the bone. "I release him. He will wear my mark till his dying day."

A rush of electricity charges through Ichabod, making his hand jerk from his son's head. Abbie moves her hand as well, rubbing her fingertips. "What was that? Are you okay sweetie?"

"He has been released but I believe at a price. Like Judas, his soul has been marked. Moloch will come to claim our son if we do not defeat him." Running his hand over his son's face, he notices the circle on his back is now smaller, almost like a birthmark.

Ruth takes the toddler from his mother's arms, lowering him in a tub of warm water. "Once he has been cleansed, you must keep him close to you. It is the love of a mother that will protect him till his light is strong again."

"What of the book Ruth, these visions your mother saw tell of a great battle on the field of the fallen. There was a great battle that took place near the Hudson, in Tarrytown." Holding the Book of Tribulations in his hands, his fingers turn the pages rapidly.

David holds his hand out, Ichabod giving him the book. The man in white sits down next to him, opening the book to the last page. "This was the last vision my mother received. She never put her vision to pen and paper, always telling them to another. When General Washington became privy to her visions she told him and only him. Washington commanded her words to put to parchment and bound in this book. This small book is just a small section of the things she saw but the most important. I read you these words to let you know she saw your deaths."

Ichabod and Abbie look at David, their eyes wide and dilated. "Deaths? Are you sure?"

"I am but remember a vision is just that a vision. Our mother told us that her visions, while a gift from God, are just her view of things to come. I read you this in the hopes that when it comes to pass you can change your fates." He dons a pair of half-moon spectacles, this ice blue eyes looking like clear orbs of glass.

Wrapping Graceson in a towel, Abbie cradles him to her chest. She sits beside her husband as David reads them the last page of the book.

After adjusting the glasses on his nose he begins to read, Ruth standing beside him. "At the field of the fallen the blood of the righteous stains the ground red, their light fading. The great white beast claws towards the remains of the four white trees. Ash floats in the air and fire burns all around. Before my eyes I see two beams of light in the distance. The first witness lays his hands on the second witness. I hear weeping for the dead, the dying and the witnesses. At my feet lay a single white feather. A coldness covers me and I hear death give his last command to the reaper. A figure cloaked in black comes forth, claiming the dead. The sun rises, clearing the fog from the field. I watch as the ash of the four trees swirls on the ground. A voice from the heavens calls down, shouting the seals remain unbroken."

Ichabod takes a deep breath, the words floating in his mind. "If I must die to protect those I love, to give mankind a new day I will gladly die but my dearest Abigail will not perish."

"Neither one of us is dying Ichabod. I believe David is right, there are clues in here that will keep us alive." Abbie strokes his bearded cheek, her brown eyes locked on his cool blue ones.

Walking back into the cabin, they lay their sleeping son beside their daughter. Abbie's heart beats heavy, the thought of dying and leaving her babies too much to bear.

Ichabod shows the book to Jenny and Luke, Jenny reading over the last page again and again. "Visions can be tricky Ichabod, the vision often comes to the person in flashes. I've known a few seers in my day and this one thing hasn't changed … each word has a meaning."

Hours go by before they break from their studies, Abbie making a new pot of coffee. As she walks towards the kitchen when she hears a light tapping on the door. "Guys … its Adaline."

The seer of the White Coven comes in, laying her hand on the Book of Tribulation. She looks at the four sets of eyes staring back at her. "I am well my friends, my coven healed. I have seen a vision that makes no sense … it was a flash of a time before man walked the earth. This vision was not meant for me, it was meant for you."

Jenny turns to the page they had been studying, asking Adaline what she saw. The witch sits across from Jenny, a scar on her neck where the poison barbs entered her flesh.

"I saw an earth that is not our own, the sky was dark, the rivers ran backwards, the ground uncovered and lifeless. Looking to the heavens I watched as the skies grew lighter and the dark clouds parted. An angel fell, her white wings broken. Then came a demon, a white beast that slashed at the ground opening a massive abyss and casting the angel into it. That's all I saw … the vision ended as quickly as it started." Adaline rises, placing four clear crystals on the table. "Carry these with you into battle, they will absorb any hexes or spells cast upon you."

"Adaline, thank you for all your help. This battle is ours to fight but we could not have got this far without you and your coven." Ichabod bows to her as she leaves, Adaline slipping a note into Abbie's hand.

Once Abbie is alone in the nursery she reads the note, Adaline's words giving her hope. "Death is not the end."

Ichabod shouts for Abbie, his voice a high pitch than she had not heard in quite some time. Running to her husband she finds him sitting at the table, his large hand spread out over the book. Jenny and Luke look at each other before they look at Abbie.

"Ichabod?" Resting her hand on his shoulder she lets a yelp as her husband twirls around, wrapping his arms around her waist. With a sweet passionate kiss, he rests his forehead against hers.

"The visions … the past and the present. They have been given to us for one reason and one reason only. Moloch and the Horsemen will be defeated tonight. The field of the fallen isn't a battlefield of men Abbie … it's the place Apollyon fell from heaven. During the great rebellion in heaven she fought with Lucifer and was cast out with him. Moloch crawled from the darkness that covered the earth, capturing the angel and torturing her. Apollyon was not born a demon but an angel and she can be again. The Horseman are not only her brothers but each one a part of her. War her heart, Famine her bones, Pestilence her skin and Death her soul. Moloch used the power of heaven to form the darkness, the evil that covered the world to make his warriors. Lucifer was not the first evil my love, Moloch was and he with his Horseman want to canvas the world in darkness again." Abbie watches a single tear rolls down Ichabod's face, fear and rage consuming his eyes.

"We were picked for a reason Ichabod, you've always told me that. I haven't come this far, went through all of this with you to lose you now. I see it in your eyes and you are willing to die to save me … to safe all of us. He wants you to give in, Moloch needs you to surrender. There is a thin line between salvation and damnation. If you aren't careful he will claim your soul." Abbie rests her head on his chest, gripping him so tight her arms ache.


	39. Year Seven - Grace

The last battle was near and Abbie could feel it. Over the last six weeks Ichabod's sleep had been interrupted by nightmares, the kind that leaves you shaking and screaming. She did her best to keep a brave face on but inside she was terrified.

The craziness that had been her life was suddenly ramped up tenfold. Along with the usual demonic activity, Sleepy Hollow was currently seeing a rise of the criminal nature. Carjacking, robbery and murder, all of it not the usual for this sleepy little town but with the Apocalypse near the residence where on the verge of exploding.

Coming in from a long day at the precinct, Abbie takes off her boots and crashes on the couch. Ichabod and Jenny set devouring yet another collection of books. Graceson lay napping on the living room floor, Augustine cooing from her bouncy seat.

Jenny looks up from the books, nudging Ichabod. "Looks like someone could use a back rub."

Leaving the books to his sister in law, Ichabod walks over to his wife. Sitting down beside her he places his hands on her shoulders, his fingers rubbing out the knots and stiffness.

"Did you have a rough day my love?" His lips caress her neck, her head lolling back.

"You have no idea. Things are so bad that Luke is pulling a double shift. Ichabod, something has to give soon. Since we found the Book of Tribulations Moloch has sent his minions to find it and honestly I think they will tear this town apart until they do. I'm not sure if hiding it was the best idea. We should have just burned it." She lets out a moan as his fingers rub light circles into her flesh.

Pulling her into his arms, they both lean back on the couch. "We can do nothing but wait Abigail. The field of the fallen has to be close and Ms. Jenny and I will find it. Time is not a friend, it is most urgent we find the field before Apollyon. From all that has been revealed to me, the Horseman will be summoned on the next full moon."

"The next full moon … why?" She lets her body curl into his as she listens to his words melt over her.

"According to Adaline and the White Coven the next full moon is indeed special. It will be a lunar eclipse of a blue moon, rarer than any lunar eclipse of its kind. The witches know the power of the eclipse will aid those that fight with the forces of darkness. Apollyon will use this power to call forth her brothers. We must stop her that is our only hope of calming the storm and evading the war. To end Apollyon will surely end any hope Moloch has to plunge the world into darkness."

Jenny stands up, her brown eyes wide with excitement. "Gotcha ya!"

Abbie and Ichabod look up at her, a gloating smile on her face. "Got what Jenny?" Picking up her sleeping boy, Abbie walks towards the hallway.

"You told me that history was where the past and the present exist all at once. Well you've never been more right there Professor Oxford. Just outside of town, in a field that has been an industrial site, school and a church is a tree that the Pagans and Druids call most holy. Even after all that has happen, that tree is the one thing that remains that field. They call it the Tree of Grace." Ichabod turns to Jenny, taking the book from her.

"Grace … of course." He walks down the hallway, turning the corner to the bedroom. "Abbie … I know you're exhausted my love but we must go to this field, the full moon will rise tomorrow."

Driving to the edge of town, Abbie looks over to her husband at least a dozen times, the smirk upon his face peeking her curiosity. "For the love of God, can you just tell me what you figured out already Ichabod?"

With a raised eyebrow, Ichabod gives her a playful smile before answering her. "Grace my inquisitive wife is what God bestows upon those in his divine favor. His love, his mercy if you will. If the Almighty would bestow such love to us, mere humans, then why not give his divine favor to those that call heaven their home. An angel will be bestowed the most glorious of grace and thus given their divine powers. I believe when Apollyon fell she lost her grace, her light that contained the purest gift of God. Her link to Graceson was due to a blood tie but it was also because inside his chest beats a pure heart of divine light. She wanted the grace that God granted his Witnesses to regain her celestial powers, the grace that through our love resides inside our children."

"I'd be more than glad to ram my grace down her throat and watch her choke on it." Abbie grips the steering wheel tight, a mother's rage covering her.

The field before them look ordinary, just a meadow full of tall grass and weeds. In the middle stands a towering tree with redbuds tipping the branches. Ichabod walks around the tree, his fingers rubbing the bark. Seeing the tree budded out of season lets Ichabod know this is indeed the field of the fallen. "Cercis siliquastrum … the Judas tree. How fitting that the grace of Heaven's great warrior be concealed within the tree to which Moloch cursed Judas to hang from. The beast, the cursed and the damned … it all makes perfect sense. Remember when you told me there is a thin line between salvation and damnation, this tree is proof of that."

Abbie walks up behind him, her hand hovering over the tree when something rushes by her, knocking her to the ground. She looks up to Ichabod, his eyes looking over to his wife. Abbie climbs to her feet, the mysterious presents knocking her down again.

Ichabod scans their surroundings, giving Abbie his hand. Holding her tight, he waits for the ghostly being to appear again. A wind blows through the field, the tall grass swaying towards them. Taking Abbie's hand in his he leans towards the tree, both of their hands touching it. The bark glows with a blinding white light, a yellow halo extending around it.

Instantly the two of them are enveloped in the light, its rays cradling them. Abbie turns to look at Ichabod, his image getting lost in the light. With the illumination all around them and her vision impaired, Abbie clings to her husband with her free arm. "Ichabod … what's happening?"

When the light finally fades she can see a dark beast, its hooved feet and charcoal skin being enhanced by its fire red eyes. Abbie holds up her hand, trying to block its blow when a surge of light comes from her palm. The beast is sent sailing across the field, bursting into dust as it hits the ground.

"Ichabod … did I?" She looks down at her hand, Ichabod placing his hand in hers.

Together their hands let forth a low light, Ichabod smiling back at her. "That demon was guarding this field, was trying to keep us from touching the tree and taking the grace inside. Apollyon cannot take her grace back now that we possess it. She needed a pure light to reclaim it thus why it lay dormant until now. This is what we have been waiting for, preparing for Abigail. We will stand witness to battle of the fallen, to the end of the beast called Moloch."

He kisses her with such passion, such love that the earth seems to stop moving around them. Their fingers lace together, their hands holding to each other. Abbie pulls his arms towards her, wrapping her own arms behind herself. Ichabod's lips have no mercy with her, his tongue using her mouth as its own personal playground. His hungry lips take one last taste of her, his teeth grazing the full pad of her bottom lip. She smiles back at him, her fingers slowly sliding free from his hands.

"Tomorrow night we come back here and we end this." Her honey brown eyes shines with the light of her grace, her skin radiating with their love.

As they drive away Abbie can feel her heart swell inside her chest, her love for her husband consuming her. Ichabod's blue eyes look longingly back at her, his tongue licking the taste of her from his lips. "Abbie … can we continue this moment when we arrive home?"

"Why wait?" She pulls the car over to the side of the road, the two of them all hands and lips as they climb into the backseat.

They move in a blur as they toss their clothing to the front of the car. Ichabod pulls his beauty to him, his fingers making quick work of the clasps of her bra. Feeling her soft supple flesh against his makes his desire, his need for her burn through him wildfire.

Abbie hooks her fingers into the waistband of his boxers, slipping them off. Looking at his hard long length sends pangs of want through her belly, causing her core to tighten. He was indeed glorious from head to toe and all hers.

In the seven years they had been together they had given themselves over completely to the one another, making love sometimes till they were both exhausted but this, this was something more.

The fire, the intense heat that coursed through them only heightens the experience of being together. Every touch, every kiss, every movement they make felt as if they may never do any of it again.

Laying Abbie back against the leather seat he gazes into the honey of her eyes, the large pools of brown simmering like the sunset. With the back of his hand he strokes her face, letting his fingers trail over her neck. Dipping his head down he lays one light kiss after the other on her lips, her neck and finally letting his tongue play with the hard sensitive nipples waiting for him.

She arches her back, grinding her hips against him. Hooking her legs over his hips she pushes herself up towards him, her core throbbing and tightening with each kiss he places on her.

Ichabod lets out a sigh as her fingers languidly move down his spine, sending tiny jolts of pleasure through his body. The throbbing at the tip of his length is almost unbearable, the fight not to ram into her too much to bear.

Abbie digs her fingers into the flesh of his ass, pushing his hard cock towards her. "I need you Ichabod … I need you in me now."

With a smile upon his lips he gazes down at her, his hair hanging down to frame his face. He rests his leaking length at her opening, watching as she shudders under him. "All of me Abbie?"

She nods her head, biting at her bottom lips. Closing her eyes she waits for him, her core aching and wet for him.

Rolling his hips he gives her what she asked for, all of him. She lets out a scream, a trail of moans that end with her shouting his name. Feverishly he pumps inside her with long deep strides, his hips rolling and dipping as he slides over the soaked velvet of her walls.

Moving her legs from his hips to his shoulders, she can feel Ichabod bend over her, every inch of his impressive length now deep inside her. The bliss that she had felt in the past, the pure euphoria of making love to her Ichabod was nothing compare to the rapture that was taking her now.

Gripping tightly to his forearms she braces herself for the oncoming storm that washes over her. Her core tightens hard around his manhood, her legs quivering. Looking at her lover she can see that the heat of the moment was taking him as well.

A wave of ecstasy crashes over Abbie, her bliss rushing from her body. The feel of her core tightening around him, her wetness washing over him is too much as Ichabod thrusts hard once more, emptying every ounce of his pleasure inside her.

With a sated smile he pulls out of her, the both of them covered in sweat. Taking a labored breathed he strokes her quivering stomach, the look of pure satisfaction all over her face.

"Damn Ichabod … you've never." She pulls her exhausted body from the leather seat, reaching for her husband.

Ichabod cradles his wife to him, still catching his breath. "Did I hurt you?"

"No but I'm sure I'll feel that in my hips in the morning." She gives him a playful smirk, the sun starting to set.

"We have much planning to do before tomorrow night my love and we will need our allies to face this finale battle." Kissing the top of her head he makes a silent prayer that this would not be the last time he holds his beloved in his arms.


End file.
